Gardien de mon esprit
by Opale-chan
Summary: Gaara est insomniaque. Il débarque dans un nouveau lycée pour fuir ses problèmes et se fait des amis contre sa volonté. Malheureusement son passé le rattrape. UA, yaoi Sasu/Gaara.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Alors c'est ma première fiction sur le fandom de Naruto et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Titre: **Insomnie

**Pairing :** Sasuke/Gaara

**Rating: **

**résumé:**

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas moi, je fais juste mumuse avec eux.

**Blabla de l'auteur **: Cette fiction est purement basée sur les gestes des personnages, c'est pour cela qu'elle est assez longue. Donc je préviens maintenant ce sera une fic longue à démarrer. Je voulais aussi mettre en avant la relation qu'entretient Gaara avec son frère et sa soeur, heu ... quoi d'autre... ah oui j'ai délibéremment changé de place son tatouage parce que ch'sais pas, je vois pas tous les jours quelqu'un se balader avec un tatouage sur le front. Allez, j'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça ! ^^

* * *

**Prologue:**

La nuit était sombre ce jour là, et il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir malgré l'heure tardive. Pourtant il était exténué, les cernes noires sous ses yeux le prouvaient, mais il n' arrivait plus à dormir. Il regardait par la fenêtre, le regard embrumé de sommeil. Alors il pensa à la journée qu'il allait subir le lendemain; un nouveau lycée, égale de nouveaux élèves, égale toute l'attention sur lui.

Souvent il avait droit à des regards de peur mélangé à l'admiration. Personnellement il préférait encore les regards remplis de crainte, comme ça les élèves ne l'approchaient pas et il pouvait rester au calme. Bien sûr il y avait toujours quelques énergumènes qui essayaient de le défier mais malheureusement pour eux, ils finissaient toujours par la case hôpital.

Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil et il soupira en la voyant. La nuit était bientôt fini et il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller dans ce lycée.

Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain à pas lourd. Il ne se regarda même pas dans le miroir de peur de voir son visage trop blême et ses yeux cernés de noires. Il alla directement vers un placard et ouvrit une petite boîte contenant des médicaments. Il en prit deux qu'il fourra dans sa bouche. Cela le détendit un peu et il sentait déjà la fatigue s'en aller. Il fit un brin de toilette et repartit dans sa chambre.

Le soleil s'était levé, se qui redonna un peu de couleur au paysage sombre d'avant. Il s'habilla rapidement et prépara son sac. Une fois ceci fait, il prit la direction de la cuisine. Il entendait sa soeur parler avec son frère et sentit une odeur alléchante lui titiller les narines. Lorsqu'il arriva, le petit déjeuné était déjà préparé et il salua vaguement son frère et sa soeur. Il picora seulement deux ou trois aliments avant de repousser son assiette et d'attendre que les deux autres aient finis les leurs.

- Gaara tu devrait manger un peu plus, déclara Temari.

-...

- Oi, si tu fais cette tête, tu vas faire peur à tout le monde, continua Kankurô, et soit un peu aimable. Temari et moi ont a une réputation à tenir, plaisanta t-il.

- ...

- Oh et soit un peu plus bavard aussi, pouffa t-elle, sinon tu vas vraiment les faire fuir.

Le regard polaire qu'il leur lança, les dissuadèrent de continuer leur petite blague.

- Ok, c'est bon, capitula la blonde, mais si jamais tu as un problème vient quand même nous voir.

Sur ceux, ils se levèrent et sortirent de la maison. Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes devant le lycée, les aînées avançant devant lui, connaissant déjà les lieux. Ils se séparèrent d'un accord commun et Gaara se dirigea vers le bureau de la proviseur. Une fois devant la porte, il frappa deux coups et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Il découvrit une femme blonde à la poitrine plus qu'avantageuse, lui demandant de se présenter.

- Sabuku no Gaara, je viens juste de m'inscrire.

Elle le regarda longuement, essayant de lire en lui mais seul un mur de glace lui faisait face, pas un sentiment n'était affiché sur son visage pâle. Puis ses yeux dérivèrent sur les cheveux du nouveau.

- Bien Gaara, tu dois savoir que dans ce lycée nous n'acceptons pas d'excentricité, elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre, et la couleur de tes cheveux est interdit. J'imagine que tu te les colores?

- Non

- Pardon ? demanda t-elle abasourdit.

- C'est leurs couleur naturel, répondit-il simplement.

- D'accord, elle réfléchit encore quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole, je ferais une exception mais se sera bien la seule, compris ?

Il hocha la tête, n'ayant pas envie de s'user la salive davantage.

- Bien, alors tu seras dans la classe 1C et voilà ton emploi du temps. Je t'accompagnerai à ta classe pour te présenter...

Elle lui dicta encore quelques formalités avant que la sonnerie se fasse entendre. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe, par chance tout le monde était déjà dans les salles, lui évitant quelque peu les regards curieux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la pièce, il ne sentit étangement aucune pression, ni de stresse. De toute façon il avait l'habitude de changer de lycée.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue, bon je sais il est très court mais c'est juste pour vous faire une petite idée dessus. Je serai très heureuse si on me laissais une petite review ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Salut voilà un nouveau chapitre

**Titre :** Gardie de mon esprit

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Gaara

**Rating: **T

**Disclamer **: Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je fais juste mumuse avec eux.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Jene:** Merci pour ta review. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai longtemps réfléchit à changer son tatouage de place, mais quand j'ai commencé à travailler sur son passé, il me le fallait autre part parce que je ne voulais pas en inventer un autre. Alors j'ai choisis cette option, je suis désolé parce que je sais que ça dérange :(. J'espère que quand tu liras le passage de son passé ( qui n'est pas près d'arriver ^^') tu me pardonnera de ce désagrément.

**lolipop62150 :** Heureuse que ce prologue te plaises, merci :)

**Kimmy :** Alors j'espère ne pas te décevoir en n'incluant pas Sakura dans mon histoire. Enfin tu pourras peut-être l'assimiler au Fan club de Sasuke mais je ne précise jamais les prénoms. Et pour ce qui est des fautes d'orthographes, je suis désolé mais plus je relis mes chapitres plus les fautes passent inapercut, bizarre hein ? ^^ Je corrigerai un peu plus tard.

* * *

**C****hapitre 1 :**

Sasuke était accoudé sur son bureau, sa tête reposant sur sa main et le regard tourné vers le paysage extérieur. Il attendait ce foutu professeur qui était incapable d'arriver à l'heure à un de ses cours. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation de ses amis, comme à son habitude.

Le professeur arriva enfin au bout de quelques minutes d'attente. C'était un gars assez étrange avec ses cheveux argentés coiffés en pagailles et ses yeux reflétant un perpétuel ennuie, sauf quand le sujet dérivait "accidentellement" vers le sexe, étape obligatoire lorsqu'on est professeur de SVT et embarrassant par la même occasion un bon nombres d'élèves.

- Bien les jeunes, aujourd'hui nous allons ..., ça y'est le cours ne l'intéressait déjà plus, ayant des facilités énormes en cours, il pouvait se permettre de finir sa nuit tranquillement sans se soucier de rattrapper ses leçons. Plutôt pratique, disons-le.

Deux coups frappés à la porte fit arrêter le professeur dans l'explication de son cours.

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur la directrice ainsi qu'un élève inconnu. La classe se leva d'un seul mouvement pour accueillir la directrice, signe de politesse non négligeable.

- Bonjour, asseyez-vous! ordonna la plantureuse femme. Tous s'excutèrent. Voici un nouvel élève, il sera votre nouveau camarade à partir de maintenant et je veux que vous l'accueillez dignement. Jeune homme, je te laisse te présenter. Merci et bonne journée.

Le jeune adolescent la regarda s'éloigner et sortir de la pièce avant de reporter son attention sur la classe. Il était grand et mince mais malgré l'uniforme qui cachait son torse, on pouvait distinguer à travers ceux-ci, une fine musculature développée. Le plus impressionnant dans ce jeune homme était certainement la couleur de ses cheveux ainsi que celle de ses yeux. Les premiers étant colorés en rouge sang et coiffés en pêtard, les deuxièmes étaient d'un bleu étrangement pâle, soulignés d'un épais trait noir marquant plus fortement les deux grosses cernes qui contrastés avec son teint blême. Il avait tout du bad-boy avec ce style cependant son regard était vide d'émotion, pas une seules étincelles ne faisaient briller son regard pâle. Lorsqu'il parla, se fut d'une voix plate où toute trace d'émotion n'apparut:

- Je m'appelle Sabaku no Gaara. Enchanté de vous connaître...

Il n'ajouta plus rien, et le silence dans la pièce se fit plus lourd. Toutes les personnes présentes le défiguraient. Leurs regards n'avaient pas l'air de le déranger, il les défiait même en plongeant ses deux yeux pâles dans les leurs, les forçant à baisser les yeux devant lui.

C'est Kakashi qui se reprit le premier en lui demandant d'aller s'assoir à côté de Sasuke, le seul qui ne lui avait même pas jeté un seul regard depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

Ce dernier détourna enfin le regard du paysage à l'entente de son nom et leur regard se croisèrent pour la première fois. Aucun ne voulait le détourner, et cela agaça le professeur qui les rappella à l'ordre.

Sasuke profita que le roux est porté son attention sur le professeur pour mieux le regarder. Il avait les traits fins malgré les grosses cernes sous les yeux et son maquillage en masquait une partie. Les cheveux rouge défiaient étonnament la gravité car il ne distinguait aucune trace de gel sur eux. Il arrêta sa contemplation lorsqu'il remarqua que le roux l'avait remarqué et pas le moins du monde gêné, il détourna son regard vers la fenêtre, ignorant les yeux pâles qui le fixaient.

La matinée se déroula ainsi, ils faisaient tout pour s'ignorer et à la pause de midi le rouquin s'éclipsa de la classe, sans laisser de trace.

Toutes les filles de la classe allèrent s'agglutiner autour de Sasuke pour le consoler d'être assis à côté d'une personne qui n'était pas à sa valeur, pas comme elles. Il se leva en les ignorant royalemment et alla voir ses deux amis au fond de la classe.

- Eh bien ça a l'air d'être un cas ton voisin, lança Neji moqueur.

- Hn

- Il n'a pas froid au yeux, continua t-il.

- Neji, la ferme, j'veux pionser tranquil là, grogna Shikamaru.

Sasuke ricana à la remarque du brun, c'était pour cela qu'il les appréciaient tant, ils parlaient peu et il avait le calme qu'il souhaitait. Il les connaissait depuis plusieurs années déjà et ils étaient un des groupes les plus populaires de leur section. Shikamaru pour son intelligeance sur développé, Neji grâce à son rang et sa beauté et lui pour sa richesse, son rang et sa beauté. Ils étaient tous les trois en proie à des jeunes filles en chaleur malgré leurs airs froid à leur égard. C'était une des raisons qui poussait les élèves à se tenir loin d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois ensemble, comme des êtres intouchables. Ils avaient une sorte d'aura écrasante insitant le respect et Sasuke sentait cette même aura émaner du nouveau de la classe.

* * *

Gaara profita de la pause du déjeuné pour s'éclipser de la salle de classe, étant devenu un lieu trop bruyant pour ses pauvres oreilles. Il sentait la fatigue reprendre le dessus, ses paupières se faisaient lourdes et son attention baissait grandement. Il avait décroché un peu avant la fin du deuxième cours. Un petit sifflement proche d'une voix aigue bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, lui faisant serrer étroitement la mâchoire. Il avait dut se concentrer énormément pour ne pas s'écrouler sur son bureau et garder un regard clair sur le tableau. Cet effort l'avait tellement épuisé qu'en se levant, il avait sentit un petit vertige, lui brouillant sommairement la vue. Il devait vite reprendre des cachets avant que la fatigue lui fasse perdre conscience.

Il trouva un coin tranquil à l'ombre d'un arbre, le soleil brûlant ses yeux fragilisés par le sommeil. Il se dépêcha de prendre ses médicaments et se calla plus confortablement contre l'arbre. Il ferma les yeux, plus pour se détendre que pour réellement se reposer, la fatigue commencait déjà à partir, allégeant ses paupières d'un poids imaginaire.

Au bouts de quelques minutes de calme, il se décida enfin à grignoter un peu son repas. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, ses cachets lui coupaient à chaque fois son appétit. Il grignotait plus pour tenir le reste de la journée que pour vraiment s'alimenter.

Il soupira de lassitude, sa journée était effroyablement longue et son voisin qui n'arrêtait pas de le dévisager le dérangeait fortement, surtout lorsqu'il était proche de s'endormir sur sa feuille de cours. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi ce gars le regardait avec tant d'insistance, il était pratiquement sûr que c'était le genre de mec populaire, à qui on ne refuse rien. Un mec pourris gâté, encore un et il avait une grande envie de lui foutre son poing dans sa face.

Il passa le reste de la pause sous cet arbre, à l'abris du soleil, profitant du calme environnent pour écouter de la musique. Seulement une sonnerie stridente le tira de son bien-être, annonçant le début des cours de l'après-midi.

Il se leva pour se diriger vers sa salle de classe lorsqu'il croisa sa soeur au détour d'un couloir. Elle s'avança vers lui, quittant son petit groupe d'amies sous leurs regards interrogateurs.

- Dis- moi comment ça se passe ? Tu tiens le coup ?

- Oui, soupira t-il devant son inquiétude.

- T'es sûr que tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

- Non, il faut que je retourne en cours.

Elle le regarda méfiante, cherchant un quelconque mensonge mais se rendit vite à l'évidence, le visage impassible de son frère ne laissait aucun indice filtrer à travers ses traits fins.

- Tu m'attend à la fin des cours qu'on rentre ensemble, compris?

Ne voyant aucune réponse, elle abandonna et le laissa passer pour qu'il rejoigne sa salle et retourna vers ses amies.

En partant, il eut juste le temps d'entendre les copines de sa soeur jaccasser sur lui, lui demandant pourquoi elle était partit le voir. Il ricanna en entendant sa soeur les remballer sans plus de cérémonie. Il rentra juste avant le professeur et alla rapidement s'assoir à son bureau. C'était repartit pour des cours plus barbants les uns que les autres.

* * *

C'était bientôt la fin des cours, il n'en pouvait plus, son voisin l'épuisait mentalement. Il sentait inlassablement son regard posé sur lui. Pourtant lorsqu'il le regardait en coin, l'autre avait le sien rivé sur le paysage extérieur à travers la fenêtre. Et ses médicaments qui ne faisaient plus effets, il était vraiment errainté.

La sonnerie sonna enfin, annonçant la fin des cours et il poussa un petit soupir intérieurement, son visage impassibe ne trahissant aucunemment son soulagement ni sa fatigue. Il rangea lentement ses affaires, son état un peu léthargique ralentissant ses mouvements. Il vit du coin de l'oeil son voisin se lever et rejoindre ses amis sans un regard pour lui. Cela l'énerva au plus haut point étant donné qu'il avait passé l'après-midi à le regarder sans gêne, mais ne le montra point gardant ses pulsions pour lui.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête ses mauvaises habitudes, ce lycée étant le dernier de la région. Il ne voulait pas obliger son frère et sa soeur à déménager à cause d'un petit prétentieux de mes deux.

Il se leva lentement pour éviter le même vertige du midi et se dirigea vers la classe de sa soeur comme convenu. Il n'eut pas la peine d'aller jusqu'à sa salle car il la croisa au détour d'un couloir, accompagnée de ses amies. Elles se stoppèrent dès qu'elles l'eurent vu et le dévisagèrent. Quelques unes détournèrent le regard et d'autres rougirent lorsqu'il posa son regard vide sur elles.

- Tiens, je pensais pas que tu allais venir, sourie t-elle.

-...

Temari soupira à l'attitude glacial de son frère.

- C'que tu peux être chiant sérieux, tu pourrais au moins être aimable quand tu es entouré de personnes civilisées et surtout quand je suis avec toi, grogna t-elle, non contente d'être ignoré devant ses amies.

- ...

Toutes les jeunes filles se regardèrent comprennant de travers la colère soudaine de leur amie, croyant à une dispute de couple sur le point de rompre. Ses éclats de voix arrivèrent jusqu'aux oreilles de sa rival la plus endurcit du lycée. Cette dernière trouvant le rouquin plus qu'à son goût profita de la situation pour tenter de le séduire, sous les yeux étonné de Temari et ses amies.

- Dis moi mon chou, commenca t-elle en avancant près de lui, si tu largues notre précieuse Temari je serais là pour te consoler...

- Qu'est ce que tu crois faire là, Karin? coupa la blonde en se retournant, n'aimant pas comment elle parlait d'elle.

- Et bien je propose à ton copain un rendez-vous lorsque vous ne serez plus ensemble, dit la rousse comme une évidence.

- Mon copain ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Quoi, tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est pas ton petit-ami ? T'arrêtes pas de lui parler depuis ce matin en lui faisant les yeux doux! Elle marqua une pause devant les yeux étonnés de la blonde puis reprit de plus belle, oh à moins que t'essayait de le draguer, excuses moi d'avoir tout gâché entre vous ! sourie t-elle fière de son petit effet.

Temari et Gaara n'en menaient pas large devant la scène que leur offrait Karin, mais la blonde se reprit bien vite, un fou rire la prenant de la gorge et ne pouvant plus s'arrêter. Aux bouts de quelques minutes, elle se calma et regarda la rouquine à lunette qui ne comprenait plus la situation, son sourire s'était effacé depuis un moment déjà.

- Ma pauvre Karin, tu t'es ridiculisée toute seule, dit-elle se remettant doucement de son fou rire, Gaara n'est pas mon copain mais mon frère.

Elle perdit son sourire et planta son regard de glace dans celui de karin :

- Par contre oses encore une fois me faire un coup comme ça et tu t'en mordras les doigts, pétasse. Compris ?

- Oh, alors ce n'est pas ton copain, réfléchit-elle pas le moins du monde perturbé par les menaces de la blonde puis sourit sadiquement tout en regardant le rouquin d'un oeil pervers, ça me laisse encore plus de chants libres.

- Bon courage, répliqua Temari, ce gars n'est pas plus émotif qu'un chien mort. Accroches toi bien, hé hé hé !

- Temari, appela la voix grave de Gaara. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il attendait et sa fatigue rendait son corps deux fois plus lourd, le forçant à se concentrer davantage sur une conversation qu'il ne jugeait pas intéréssante.

Sa soeur le fixa, attendant la suite qui ne vint pas et remarqua les yeux vitreux de son frère. Elle comprit la situation.

- Bon les filles je vous laisse, je rentre avec mon frère. A demain.

Elle prit Gaara par le bras et le traina doucement loin du vacarme causé par sa supposée rival. Le poids de son frère se fit plus lourds sur elle, et elle vit qu'il était à bout. Elle le fit s'assoir contre un mur du couloir. Il avait fermé les yeux, mais elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas, sa peur de s'assoupir étant trop forte.

- Gaara, quand as tu pris tes vitamines pour la dernière fois ?

- Midi ...

- Putin sa craint, t'aurais pu me le dire avant, crétin ! s'énerva t-elle.

- ...

- Où tu les as mises tes pillules ?

- Je sais plus...

- Merde, j'en ai pas sur moi n'ont plus, commença t-elle à paniquer, faut appeller Kankurô, il doit bien en avoir, lui ... Vite le téléphone ...

* * *

Suspense, alors pas trop déçu ? Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?

Je posterai le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, pas avant parce que sinon je vais perdre tous mes chapitres d'avance et l'attente sera encore plus longue. Donc à la semaine prochaine ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis contente que mon histoire soit apprécié, sans vouloir être prétencieuse. Je ne dis pas par rapport aux reviews, la preuve je n'ai eu que 2 commentaires, je dis ça par rapport à toutes ses personnes qui la mette en favoris alors qui ne commente pas. Je ne fais pas la chasse aux reviews mais s'il vous plait quand vous mettez mon histoire en favoris ou en alerte ça me ferai plaisir que vous laissiez un petit message, du genre "j'aime" (mais si vous la mettait déjà en favoris c'est qu'elle doit vous plaire, enfin je crois U.U)

**Titre :** Gardie de mon esprit

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Gaara

**Rating: **T

**Disclamer **: Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je fais juste mumuse avec eux.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Jene:** merci pour ta review, je suis contente que t'ai aimé le précédent chapitre. En espérent aussi que l'endroit où je mettrais le tatouage te plaises ^^

**Mnemosyne :** Je trouve aussi qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic sur ce couple que j'affectionne beaucoup, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de faire ma propre histoire =). En ce qui concerne son tatouage, tu vas attendre encore un petit moment avant de savoir où il se trouve, hé hé hé. Pour Naruto je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne l'ai pas mis, peut-être une sorte de saturation ya trop de fic avec lui. Alors il sera présent plus tard, enfin quand je dis présent, je ne fait que le mensionner. Je ne sais pas si je le ferai jouer un rôle.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Sasuke trouvait le nouveau vraiment intriguant, il l'avait observé toute la journée et il avait remarqué que le rouquin avait souvent le regard absent. C'était seulement lorsqu'il se sentait observé que son regard reprennait un semblant de vie. Sasuke était sûr que c'était lié aux énormes cernes sous les yeux pâles du roux, il devait vraiment manquer de sommeil à ce stade là.

La fin du cours arriva, et il rangea rapidement ses affaires pour aller rejoindre ses amis avant que les groupies ne lui tombe dessus. Il regarda discrètement le nouveau ranger lentement ses affaires et sortir de la classe tout aussi lentement. Quelque chose attira rapidement son attention, une petite boîte venait de tomber de la poche du rouquin et celui-ci ne s'en était pas aperçut.

Sasuke alla la ramasser avant que quelqu'un y marche dessus et retourna voir ses amis. Il détailla la boîte sous tout les angles mais aucune étiquette n'était collé dessus. Il trouvait vraiment louche cette boîte de médocs, mais avait la vague impression que c'était autre chose que de simples médicaments. Il montra la boîte à shikamaru pour savoir s'il en savait un peu plus.

- Ch'ais pas c'est peut-être que de simples médicaments, mais surement pas de la drogue si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Ca n'a pas la même odeur, déclara t-il tout en observant attentivement les pillules à l'intérieur de la boîte. Il lui rendit lorsqu'il n'avait plus rien à dire de plus mais ajouta quand même, tu devrais lui rendre au cas où il en aurait besoins, on ne sait jamais...

- Dis moi Sasuke, demanda Neji, qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait le nouveau pour que tu t'y intéresses autant ?

- Quoi ? Il ne m'intéresse pas, pourquoi tu dis ça toi ? répliqua froidement le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

- Depuis ce matin, tu l'observes et la tu lui récupères ses pillules. Ne me mens pas tu n'as jamais fait ça pour personne à part pour Shika et moi, alors réponds à ma question ?

- Et si je te disais qu'il ne m'as justement rien fait, tout le monde baisse son regard devant moi et lui il m'a juste défié du regard mais rien de plus. Alors oui, il m'intéresse, heureux ? répondit-il sarcastique.

Neji esquissa un sourire qui fit grogner Sasuke, "ça promet une belle histoire entre ses deux là " pensa t-il.

Sasuke partit chercher le rouquin pour lui rendre ses médocs. Il le chercha un moment avant d'entendre des éclats de voix entre des deuxièmes années et remarqua que Gaara s'y trouvait aussi. Il se cacha discrètement derrière un mur et écouta attentivement la conversation qui semblait justement parler de ce dernier.

- C'que tu peux être chiant sérieux, tu pourrais au moins être aimable quand tu es entouré de personnes civilisées et surtout quand je suis avec toi, grogna la blonde qu'il reconnu comme étant une fille assez demandée par la gente masculine.

- ...

Sasuke réprima un petit sourire lorsqu'il vit le rouquin toujours aussi impassible face à la scène de sa copine. Sa copine, son sourire s'effaça à cette constatation, le nouveau avait déjà réussi à avoir une petite-amie dès le premier jour, et une des plus prisées en plus. A voir la tête des autres gars des secondes années, ils avaient l'air tous de son avis.

De loin il vit arriver, une autre fille plutôt bien foutue mais tout de même moins bien que la blonde, avec un sourire sadique qui ne présageait rien de bon. Sasuke la reconnue alors dès qu'elle fut un peu plus près, c'était Karin la folle des secondes années. Cette fille était une vraie furie dès qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis, Sasuke en avait déjà fait les frais pendant plus d'un trimestre. Cette folle c'était mis en tête qu'elle sortait avec lui et l'avait harcelé pendant des semaines jusqu'à qu'elle jette son dévolu sur un autre mec, à son grand soulagement.

Sasuke la vit s'approcher dangeureusement du rouquin et lui susurer d'une voix suave quelques mots, qui firent bouillir inexplicablement son sang.

- Dis moi mon chou, commenca t-elle en avancant près de lui, si tu largues notre précieuse Temari je serais là pour te consoler...

- Qu'est ce que tu crois faire là, Karin? coupa la blonde en se retournant.

- Et bien je propose à ton copain un rendez-vous lorsque vous ne serez plus ensemble, dit la rouquine à lunette comme une évidence.

- Mon copain ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Quoi, tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est pas ton petit-ami ? T'arrêtes pas de lui parler depuis ce matin en lui faisant les yeux doux! Elle marqua une pause un sourire béat collé sur ses lèvres.

-Oh à moins que t'essayais de le draguer, excuses moi d'avoir tout gâché entre vous ! sourie t-elle encore plus, fière de son petit effet.

Sasuke bouillait intérieurement, pourquoi cette vipère prenait autant de plaisir à ridiculiser les autres comme ça, il se jura que si elle recommencait à le harceler, elle allait prendre très cher.

Il regarda Gaara qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche depuis le debut de l'échange. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la rousse mais en regardant plus attentivement, Sasuke remarqua que ses yeux pâles était perdu dans le vide, comme déconnecté de la réalité. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par le rire déconcertant de la blonde.

- Ma pauvre Karin, tu t'es ridiculisée toute seule, dit-elle se remettant doucement de son fou rire, Gaara n'est pas mon copain mais mon frère. Elle perdit son sourire et la regarda les yeux froid, par contre oses encore une fois me faire un coup comme ça et tu t'en mordras les doigts, pétasse, compris ?

Bizarrement un poids lourds qu'il ne savait pas là, se desserra de son coeur, créant un sentiment étrange en lui.

- Oh, alors ce n'est pas ton copain, réfléchit la rousse, étrangement calme après les menaces de la blonde puis sourit sadiquement tout en regardant le rouquin d'un oeil pervers, ça me laisse encore plus de chants libres.

- Bon courage, répliqua Temari, ce gars n'est pas plus émotif qu'un chien mort. Accroches toi bien, hé hé hé !

- Temari, appela la voix grave de Gaara. Ses yeux avaient repris un peu de vie, mais son visage impassible était plus tendu que d'ordinaire.

Sasuke vit la blonde fixer son frère quelques secondes et comme si elle s'était aperçut de quelque chose, elle lança d'un ton qui semblait forcé :

- Bon les filles je vous laisse, je rentre avec mon frère. A demain.

Sasuke apercut qu'elle tenait discrètement le bras du roux comme pour le soutenir. Quelque chose l'intriguait et il décida de les suivre, de toute façon s'il se faisait repéré, il avait toujours le prétexte des médicaments. Il les suivit plusieurs couloirs derrière et lorsque le roux s'effondra contre le mur, il s'arrêta pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Gaara avait l'air vraiment mal en point, son teint était plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumé et ses yeux fermés ne présageaient rien de bon.

- Gaara, quand as tu pris tes vitamines pour la dernière fois ?

- Midi...

Alors les médicaments étaient en fait des vitamines, et lui qui croyait qu'il se droguait, le rendant amorphe pendant les cours. C'était tout le contraire, c'était ses pillules qui le rendait lucide pendant un moment. Il se sentait ridicule d'avoir pensé qu'il se droguait, mais alors qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le rendre si fatigué pour qu'il se gave de médocs comme ça ?

- Putin sa craint, t'aurais pu me le dire avant, crétin ! s'énerva t-elle.

- ...

- Où tu les as mises tes pillules ?

- Je sais plus...

- Merde, j'en ai pas sur moi n'ont plus, commença t-elle à paniquer, faut appeller Kankurô, il doit en avoir sur lui... Vite le téléphone ...

Bon si il ne voulait pas que le nouveau clamse devant lui, il fallait qu'il réagisse et vite. Il fit mine qu'il marchait par hasard dans ce couloir et avança vers le duo.

- Oi ! Sabaku, t'as paumés ça tout à l'heure, dit -il en lançant la petite boîte sur le rouquin. Temari écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, ce gars était leur sauveur.

- Oh putin merci, t'arrives juste à temps ! s'exclama t-elle sans voir la surpercherie. Elle prit les pillules que son frère n'avait même pas rattrapé, trop amorphe pour bouger. Elle lui fourra les deux pillules dans la bouche et le força à avaler.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Tenta Sasuke.

- Il manque un peu de sommeil, répondit-elle simplement.

- Un peu, ma parole on dirait que ça fait des années qu'il n'a pas dormi...

- Ecoute ça ne te regardes pas, le coupa t-elle, je ne crois pas que tu es son ami et si t'en était un, c'est à lui qu'il faut demander, pas à moi.

- Sa va, je m'en vais, dit-il de sa voix froide en tournant les talons, contrarié d'être ainsi remballé par la blonde.

- Ton nom ?

- Pardon ? demanda t-il en se retournant.

- Je te demande ton nom, pour dire à ce baka que c'est grâce à toi qu'on a évité une crise et pour qu'il te remercie. Alors ?

- Uchiha Sasuke.

- Bien, merci beaucoup Sasuke, sourie t-elle amicalement.

- De rien.

Il tourna les talons, content de ses nouvelles informations sur le nouveau." Alors pour bien résumé, il fait de l'insomnie et prend des pillules pour se redonner des forces. OK, digéré. Ensuite, Temari est sa soeur donc logiquement Kankurô est aussi son frère, Ok, digéré. Quoi d'autre, ah oui, il a Karin sur le dos, PAS digéré", elle il en faisait son affaire. Il rentra chez lui sous ses bonnes bonnes pensées, mais une question persistait dans son esprit " Pourquoi je m'intéresse autant à lui ? "

* * *

Temari regarda le brun s'éloigner de son champs de vision. Une fois hors de vue, elle regarda son frère encore trop épuisé pour bouger mais assez éveillé pour l'entendre clairement.

- Demain je veux que t'ailles le remercier, c'est grâce à lui que tu ne trembles pas comme une feuille devant tout le lycée. J'appel Kankurô, je ne pourrais jamais te porter toute seule jusqu'à la maison.

Gaara entendit sa soeur au téléphone avec son frère mais n'y fit pas gaffe, la seule chose qu'il entendait était ce sifflement aigus dans ses oreilles, cette voix hystérique qui lui soufflait des horreurs dans son crâne. Non, il avait évité la crise mais il n'était pas loin de la faire maintenant. Cette voix l'insupportait, il avait juste à fermer les yeux pour qu'elle apparaisse et brouille son esprit d'idées noires, le rendant fou. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il perdait pied et sombrait dans la folie, n'écoutant que cette voix hystérique mais pourtant si envoûtante. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la voix de Temari mais celle-ci avait fini sa conversation au téléphone et s'était tue.

- Temari, souffla t-il, parle je t'en prie, parle, dis n'importe quoi mais parle !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Gaara ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ce sifflement m'agace, faut tu parles pour que je ne l'entende plus.

Elle ne comprenait pas la situation, de quel sifflement parlait-il? Mais elle écouta son frère et commença à lui parler doucement à l'oreille, juste des mots rassurants pour qu'il arrête de s'agiter. Cela dura un petit moment, jusqu'a ce que Kankurô ne vienne aider sa soeur à soutenir le plus jeune des trois pour le ramener chez eux.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils firent retourner beaucoup de personnes sur leur passage, surtout quand ils étaient encore dans le lycée. Une fois chez eux, ils le déposèrent doucement sur le lit comme s'il était fait de verre. Malgré son air impassible et ses airs je-m'en-foutiste, ils tenaient énormément à lui et toute leur attention était porté sur le plus jeune de la famille. Finalement ils étaient soulagés que leur frère soit dans leur lycée, ils pouvaient comme ça mieux le surveiller et le protéger en cas de problème, bien que ce dernier sache très bien ce défendre en cas de coups dur, sa musculature pouvait très bien le prouver.

Ils restèrent un peu pour lui tenir compagnie mais surtout pour l'aider à ne pas s'endormir. Temari n'était pas de cet avis, elle voulait que son frère dorme, qu'il reprenne des forces, qu'il ait un teint moins pâle, moins de cernes sous les yeux, alors elle prétexta qu'elle allait lui préparer de quoi boire pour le détendre. Ce qu'elle fit seulement elle mit un somnifère dedans et lui tendit le verre, incognito.

Gaara but le verre sans rechigner, les vitamines n'arrivaient plus à repousser la fatigue accumulée depuis des années et il sentait ses forces lui manquer. Il sentit sa conscience partir loin dans les méambres du sommeil et entendit la voix aigue se faire plus forte, beaucoup plus forte. Elle criait tellement fort dans ses oreilles que sa lui pêter les tympans, le réveillant en sursaut par la même occasion et faisant peur à son frère et sa soeur.

Temari et Kankurô n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Elle avait avoué à son frère pour le somnifère et il avait était moyennement content par cette initiative.

Lorsque Gaara avait enfin trouvait le sommeil, ils avaient soupirés de soulagement, mais le jeune n'était pas resté longtemps calme. Il commencait à s'agiter lâchant des plaintes incompréhensibles, et gémissant de douleurs imaginaires. Il avait ouvert ses yeux d'un seul coup, dévoilant ses deux orbes pâles si envoûtantes et avait commençé à trembler de tous ses membres. Il fixait un point invisible devant lui, encore perdu dans le court rêve.

Temari le prit dans ses bras et se jura intérieurement de ne plus jamais recommencer une bêtise pareil. Elle regarda son grand frère d'un air coupable, qui lui répondit d'un regard désolé lui aussi. Kankurô ne lui en voulait pas, il avait lui-même déjà pensé à cette solution mais n'avait jamais eut le courage de le faire. Maintenant qu'ils savaient tous les deux les effets du somnifère sur le plus jeune, ils banniront le cachet de leur maison pour son bien.

Temari garda un moment son petit frère dans ses minces bras, le consolant de sa faute et lui murmurant sans cesse qu'elle était désolée, lui carressant tendrement ses cheveux étrangement rouges. Gaara se calma plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, mais ne se dégagea pas pour autant des bras de sa soeur. Geste très rare de sa part, montrant la fragilité de son esprit en cet instant. Kankurô s'approcha d'eux et prit lui aussi son frère dans ses bras, ils restèrent longtemps enlacés tous les trois, se consolant comme ils pouvaient de cet incident.

Ils se séparèrent plusieurs heures plus tard et décrétant qu'ils n'avaient pas faim, ils se couchèrent, d'un accord commun, dans la même chambre, leur présence apaisant le plus jeune. Les ainés s'endormirent tard cette nuit là, préférant parler avec leur petit frère que de dormir, mais la fatigue avait prit le dessus et ils s'endormirent pour quelques petites malheureuses heures de repos, repos refusé pour Gaara comme s'il avait été banni des bras de Morphée.

Gaara était apaisé, sa respiration se callant sur celle régulière de son frère. Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'heures avant le levé du soleil. Il regarda longuement la lune descendre des cieux pour laisser sa place à l'astre solaire si peu désiré.

Le réveil sonna trop rapidement au goût de ses aînés. Ils se levèrent tous et allèrent se préparer pour le lycée, reprenant leurs petites habitudes comme si cette nuit, plutôt inhabituelle, n'avait pas eu lieu. C'était mieux ainsi, cependant il y avait un peu plus de gestes d'affections, de regards tendres et de petits sourires joueurs en ce début de journée. Une fois tout le monde préparé et correctement alimenté, ils prirent la direction du lycée.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant le bahut, ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur classe respective.

Gaara entra dans la salle et se dirigea vers son bureau. Celui de son voisin était vide de présence et il le vit discuter tranquillement avec ses deux amis au fond de la classe.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil blasé autour de lui et remarqua un groupe de jeunes fille qui le regardaient en gloussants. Il soupira d'exaspération devant ce constat, se souvenant vaguement de la discussion de la veille avec l'étrange fille aux cheveux rouge. Si toutes les filles de ce lycée étaient comme la rousse, il allait vraiment passer une très mauvaise année.

Il se détourna de la scène affligeante que lui offrait les jeunes filles et regarda le paysage extérieur par la fenêtre. La sonnerie décida enfin à sonner et il trouva bien vite une touffe de cheveux noirs dans son champs de vision. Il reporta son attention droit devant lui, évitant les yeux onyx alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui parler:

- Merci.

- Pour? questionna le brun, sachant pertinament la réponse.

- Hier.

- De rien.

La conversation s'arrêta là, les deux jeunes hommes ne sachant pas quoi d'autre se dire. L'un de peur de dire quelque chose qui ferait fuir l'autre et l'autre embarrassé par la scène qu'avait été temoin la veille, le premier.

Sasuke décida de briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Je ne dirai rien si c'est ce qui te préoccupes.

Gaara le fixa, une lueur d'incompréhension brillant dans ses yeux pâles alors que son visage restait toujours aussi inexpressif.

- Je te dois alors deux services, déclara simplement le rouquin.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Je rends toujours ce qu'on me donne, annonça t-il pour se justifier.

- Je n'ai besoins de rien.

- Je m'en fous, c'est un principe.

- Comme tu voudras.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais celui-ci fut bizarrement beaucoup moins tendu que le premier.

* * *

**Auteur :** Tu crois qu'il vont me tuer ?

**Conscience **: oh que oui !

**Auteur :** NOOOON, je vous en supplie ( se met a genoux et implore grâce ) Je vous jure que je ne recommencerai plus de chapitre aussi lamentable !

**Conscience :** Relève toi tu me fais honte !

**Auteur :** Non, met toi à genoux toi aussi, si tu veux qu'ils reviennent pour le prochain chapitre.

**Conscience **: Tu peux aller te faire m****e pour que je me mette à genoux devant eux.

**Auteur :** ( se lève, fait un croche-patte à sa conscience qui s'effondre lamentablement à terre et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille )

**Conscience :** ( d'une voix blasé )Veuillez ne pas nous en tenir rigueur, nous sommes désolé pour cet affreux chapitre, nous ferons mieux la prochaine fois. Ne reviewez pas cela nous ferai honte.

**Auteur **: ( fière de sa conscience ) Bah voilà quand tu veux.

**Conscience :** ( se relève et tend sa main devant l'Auteur ) Aboule le nutella maintenant.

**Auteur :** Ecoute ne te faches pas, c'était pour la bonne cause, hein ?

**Conscience:** Cours et vite. Si je ne l'ai pas de suite je vais te ******* et te ******** puis te ********, compris ?

- déconnection-


	4. Chapter 3

Voici le chapitre 3 comme promis !

**Titre :** Gardie de mon esprit

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Gaara

**Rating: **T

**Disclamer **: Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je fais juste mumuse avec eux.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Mnemosyne ****:** contente que cela ne te déranges pas trop, j' apréhendais beaucoup les réactions par rapport à la non présence de Naruto, d'un côté ça me soulage un peu ta remarque, pffiou merci ^^. En ce qui concerne Gaara c'est pas encore maintenant qu'on va tout savoir sur lui :p je garde encore le mystère avec moi, héhéhéhé !

**Mello12 :** Merci pour ta review, je trouve aussi que Sasuke est détestable dans le manga mais c'est ce qui fait son charme, enfin je crois ^^'. Sinon j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre puisque tu as aimé le précédent que je jugeais plus que médiocre.

* * *

**chapitre 3**

Le cours se déroula rapidement tout comme le deuxième et le troisième. Mais se fut lors du milieu du troisième cours que Sasuke remarqua l'air absent du roux. Celui-ci n'écrivait plus sa leçon et ses yeux étaient perdus sur un point invisible sur son bureau. Sasuke comprit bien vite que son voisin commençait à perdre réalité et que si ça continuait il serait aussi amorphe que la veille dans le couloir. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à capter son attention.

Il donna un léger coup de coude dans le flanc de son voisin, de manière à le réveiller sans lui faire de mal mais il ne reçut aucune réaction de la part du roux. Il recommença encore mais cette fois-ci un peu plus fort et cela marcha.

Les deux orbes pâles s'ouvrirent en grands et le roux tourna rapidement sa tête vers lui, ne comprennant pas la situation. Sasuke soupira, et écrivit sur un morceau de papier la réponse à la question muette de son voisin. Il fit glisser discrètement le bout de papier vers le rouquin de manière à ne pas se faire repérer par le professeur.

Il vit Gaara prendre le papier et le lire tout aussi discrètement et celui-ci ferma les yeux en soupirant. Le jeune homme écrivit quand même un mot sur le papier, refusant de regarder le brun lorsqu'il le lui rendit. Sasuke sourit discrètement, il l'aimait bien ce gars et il comptait bien à ce que ce soit réciproque, parole d'Uchiha.

La sonnerie annonça enfin la pause de midi, et tout comme la veille, Gaara rangea rapidement ses affaires pour s'éclipser de la classe. Sasuke avait déjà anticipé sa réaction et avant que le roux ne se leva, il lui attrapa le bras, l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Au lieu de manger tout seul, viens te joindres à nous, proposa le brun.

- Qui te dis que je mange tout seul, rétorqua le roux, piqué à vif par la remarque de son voisin.

Sasuke lui fit un sourire moqueur, agaçant davantage Gaara. Soudain une voix s'éleva à travers la classe, sauvant par la même occasion le rouquin qui reconnut la voix si caractériel de sa soeur.

- Gaara, tu manges avec nous ce midi ?

Il garda un masque impassible, heureux que pour une fois sa soeur soit là et ramena d'un coup sec son bras à lui, avant de tourner les talons vers la sortie sans un regard pour le brun.

- Qui c'est "nous" ? demanda t-il quand même, pas sûr que son frère soit inclus dans le "nous".

- Avec les filles, tiens donc, elle chuchota le reste de la phrase à son oreille pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre, je veux être sûr que tu prennes bien tes vitamines.

- J'ai assez dormi hier pour tenir encore une semaine sans.

- Tu n'as dormi que dix minutes, alors t'as intérêt de les prendre.

Gaara la regarda droit dans les yeux, la défiant de lui faire avaler ses pillules de force.

- Je le ferai s'il le faut, menaca t-elle.

- Devant elles ?

- Elles ne diront rien.

Le plus jeune grogna, n'ayant pas envie de se battre contre sa soeur aujourd'hui, puis se dit que finalemment elle n'avait pas tord, il avait bien faillit s'endormir en cours.

Il sortirent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers une cour extérieur où des tables étaient disposées au soleil pour manger dehors pendant les jours chauds. Il vit une table où les amies de sa soeur étaient déjà attablées et s'avança vers elles. Il s'assit à l'extrémité de la table et sa soeur se fit une place en face de lui. Il regrogna de mécontentement, se demandant finalement s'il n'aurait pas été plus tranquil avec l'Uchiha.

Temari le fixa intensément, attendant quelque chose de sa part. Ses copines les regardaient, elles aussi curieusement. Il retint un soupir agacé et garda un visage impassible, tout en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de ses pillules qu'il ne trouvait pas. Il releva la tête et regarda sa soeur pas le moins du monde gêné:

- Je ne les ai pas.

- Dommage pour toi, moi je les ai prisent, dit-elle souriante en lui tendant la petite boîte.

Il lui prit des mains et en sortit deux pillules qui s'empressa d'avaler, sous le regard scrutateur de toutes les filles de la table.

- Bien, on va pouvoir manger, s'exclama guilleret la blonde.

Le repas ce passa ainsi, les filles piaillaient sur tout et rien et lui avait enfoncé ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, totalement hermétique au monde extérieur. Mais au bout d'un moment, il commença à avoir vraiment chaud sous ce soleil de plombs, pas habitué d'être autant longtemps exposé alors il décida de retourner en classe. Saluant vaguement le groupe de filles, il se dirigea vers le bâtiment en traînant le pas.

Il s'assit à son bureau seul, les écouteurs toujours vissés dans ses oreilles et attendit. La musique avait le pouvoir de le détendre, de le calmer et c'était généralement lors de ses insomnies qu'il l'écoutait. Il étendit ses jambes et ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter du moment avant la reprise des cours.

Il entendit du grabuge à côté de lui malgré le bruit de la musique et ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il découvrit que son voisin était revenu à sa place mais cette fois-ci accompagné de ses deux amis. Ils continuaient de parler comme s'il n'était pas là. Ne pouvant plus apprécier sa musique correctement à cause de leurs bavardages, il retira ses écouteurs de ses oreilles et les rangea dans son sac. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il restait pas mal de temps avant la reprise des cours. Il les ignora royalement et attendit.

- On ne te gêne pas ? demanda Neji au rouquin.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers eux et planta son regard pâle dans celui nacre de l'Hyuga. Il ne répondit pas jugeant sa réponse inutile. Ils savaient parfaitement que leurs présences le gêné alors pourquoi demander.

- Demain tu veux bien manger avec nous ? retenta l'Hyuga gardant son regard ancré dans celui du roux et sachant pertinament que l'Uchiha, après le rateau qu'il venait de ce prendre précédemment, ne reproposerai rien de sitôt.

- Pourquoi?

- Et bien, pour faire un peu plus connaissance.

Gaara le fixa une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux, pourquoi diable ces trois là veulent-ils le connaître ? Il ne savait pas quoi répondre et ne répondit rien.

- C'est comme tu veux, on t'oblige à rien, argumenta Shikamaru.

Ils le regardaient attendant une réponse, et il hocha la tête montrant qu'il avait compris. Ils reprirent leur conversation mais cette fois-ci, ils inclurent Gaara dedans, lui posant des questions banals, enfin "ils" plutôt Shikamaru et Neji, Sasuke toujours vexé par le refus du midi. Gaara répondait vaguement et toujours avec un ou deux mots, il ne fallait pas abuser non plus, ils venaient de perturber son moment de plénitude et ils le harcelaient de questions.

La cloche sonna enfin, libérant Gaara des deux curieux et le brouhaha dans la classe se fit moins fort lorsque le professeur arriva. En quelques minutes, Gaara avait découvert que finalement ces trois là n'étaient pas aussi prétentieux qu'ils ne laissaient paraître. Certes ils avaient une haute estime d'eux mais pas plus grande que la sienne.

Le cours commenca et il se concentra sur la leçon. Les cours défilaient et étrangement la fatigue n'arrivait pas, il se demandait bien pourquoi mais n'y fit pas plus attention trop heureux d'être aussi léger aussi lontemps. La fin des cours sonna, les élèves se récipitèrent dehors heureux que la journée se finissent.

Gaara rangea comme à son habitude, lentement ses affaires et salua son voisin d'un signe de tête. Lorsqu'il sortit du bahut, se fut comme un coup de massue sur son crâne, la fatigue lui tomba dessus d'un coup, lui donnant un effet de vertige. Il resta un instant immobile au milieu de la cour, fermant les yeux pour chasser la voix sifflante dans ses oreilles.

- Est ce que sa va ?

Sa tête se fit moins lourde à l'entente de la voix et le sifflement se fit moins fort, le vertige partit le laissant récupérer sa capacité à bouger. Il se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait et fut surpris de voir le brun se tenir près de lui.

- Oui...

- Ca n'a pas l'air, tu es pâle.

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il haussa les épaules et reprit sa marche, suivit du brun. Le trajet se fit en silence, aucun des deux ne cherchant à le briser. Mais une pensée traversa l'esprit du rouquin qui l'obligea à parler :

- Demain je ne peux pas manger avec vous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Temari, mentit-il, il ne voulait simplement pas que les deux autres sachent pour ses cachets.

- Dis lui que tu ne manges pas avec elle.

- Elle ne voudra pas.

Le brun grogna, sachant pertinament que le roux mentait et lui cachait la vrai raison. Il l'avait bien observé pendant l'échange de ce midi et il avait vu que leur présence ne le dérangeait plus vraiment. Il avait était, d'ailleurs, énormément reconnaissant à Neji pour cette initiative.

Le roux le regardait de ses yeux pâles et il remarqua une lueur étrange dedans, comme une angoisse, non autre chose, il n'arrivait pas à savoir et cela l'agacait énormément. Il ne dit cependant rien, ne voulant pas le faire fuir comme le midi. Il devait surveillait le moindre de ses gestes maintenant, connaissant la réaction que le Sabaku pouvait avoir. Il durent se séparer à un petit carrefour, chacun regagnant leur propre maison.

Sasuke rentra chez lui et fila directement dans sa chambre. Il jeta son sac dans un coin et s'écroula sur son lit. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Il se demandait depuis la veille, pourquoi le roux l'attirait, le poussant à en savoir plus sur lui, mais le caractère distant du Sabaku compliquait grandement la tâche. Il soupira, une habitude, on dirait. Il en avait appris un peu plus sur le roux aujourd'hui, des choses banals certes, mais c'était déjà un bon début. Plus il pensait, plus il arrivait à la même conclusion mais il refusait d'y croire. Non ça ne pouvait pas exister, il n'y croyait pas de toute façon, mais une petite voix lui soufflait que c'était la vérité "_Tu as eu le coup de foudre, _" lui ? un Uchiha n'a aucun sentiment, et surtout pas pour un homme, non c'est juste son esprit fatigué qui lui jouait des tours. C'est sur ses pensées qu'il s'endormit sans avoir mangé quelque chose.

* * *

Cela faisait même pas une minute que l'Uchiha l'avait quitté et la fatigue était revenu au galop. Vraiment étrange, pensa t-il. Il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, la démarche alourdie par la fatigue. Lorsqu'il entra, il se dirigea directement dans la cuisine et prit ses cachets, les mains tremblantes et le regard flou. Il ne fit pas gaffe et prit quatre cachets au lieu de deux. Le sommeil reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Surpris il recompta les pillules dans la boîte et vit avec horreur qu'il en manquait deux, il soupira déjà de lassitude. Il allait devoir courir plusieurs heures pour éliminer toute cette énergie. Il sentait déjà son corps tendu par l'anticipation. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et alla dans sa chambre. Il enfila un jogging et un sweat-shirt et prit son baladeur. Il planta les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et redescendit dans le salon, il passa à côté de son frère sans lui adresser un regard, l'esprit rivé vers la course qu'il allait faire.

Il sortit et couru vers le parc et mit sa capuche sur la tête pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse. Question d'habitude, dans ce parc se trouvait pas mal de personne à qui il avait refait le portrait et il ne voulait pas s'attirer encore des ennuis. De plus avec les cachets, qui avaient surchargés son cerveau de vitamines, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir si jamais ils venaient l'emmerder.

Le parc était grand, un coin rempli de verdure dans cette ville polluée. Il était agréable pour le rouquin de venir ici pour courir, il le connaissait par coeur. Il savait où il fallait aller et où il ne fallait pas. Par exemple, il y avait un endroit assez caché par les arbres où les toxicos ainsi que les gros durs venaient pour se concerter. Il y avait un autre endroit, un petit parc avec des jeux pour les plus jeunes trop bruyants où il ne pouvait pas aller, les parents l'ayant chassé pour ses petites mésaventures. Sinon il avait le parc à lui, il courrait tout autour du lac puis allait vers un énorme saule-pleureur pour se reposer. Ensuite il refaisait un tour du lac et rentrait chez lui. Oui vraiment, ce parc il l'aimait bien.

C'est vidé qu'il rentra tard le soir, la faim le fit se diriger vers la cuisine, il se goinffra inhabituellement de tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Une fois bien rassasié, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver.

Il se déhabilla rapidement, n'aimant pas la sensation de sueur sur sa peau et entra rapidement sous la douche. L'eau froide lui faisant un bien fou, il la laissa glacée pour bien se réveiller, il en avait besoin comme tous les soirs. Il resta longtemps sous l'eau froide. Il était frigorifié et tremblait de tous ses membres mais il s'en fichait, il était bien sous l'eau. Il se résolut à sortir et mit une serviette autour de ses hanches fines. Il se regarda dans le mirroir, ses lèvres avaient bleuient à cause de l'eau glacée et son teint était toujours autant blême, pareil pour les cernes sous ses yeux. Il soupira face à son refflet, décidément il était bien laid avec son air de revenant.

Il alla dans sa chambre se changer et revêtit un autre jogging de couleur rouge avec un tee-shirt noir pour la nuit. Sa chambre était d'une belle couleur ocre rouge et jaune-oranger. Il avait un énorme sablier fait d'or et de sables rouge, dans un coin à côté de son lit. Ce sablier était toute sa vie, le seul qui animait ses nuits. Il le laissait s'égrainer, marquant le temps qu'il restait avant le lever du soleil. Il le retourna et regarda les grains de sables tomber en cascade dans le boccal dans dessous.

Il sentait encore l'adrénaline de sa course courir dans ses veines mais il refoula son envie de bouger. A la place il prit ses cahiers de cours et commenca ses devoirs du lendemain, l'avantage d'être insomniaque était qu'il pouvait faire ses devoirs sans être préoccuper du temps qu'il y passera.

Le temps fila et le matin arriva, il était encore tôt et son frère et sa soeur n'était pas encore prêt de se réveiller avant une bonne heure. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à sa journée, sa fatigue avait disparu à chaque fois que l'Uchiha était avec lui et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il dut pour mieux se réveiller, les cachets ne faisant plus effets, reprendre une douche froide. Il y resta longtemps comme la veille et se prépara pour sa journée. Il regarda son emploie du temps et vit qu'il avait sport, avant de manger. Il allait devoir prendre une pillule supplémentaire pour tenir le coup. Il mit son jogging rouge dans son sac, ne pouvant pas le mettre à cause du règlement qui stipulait l'uniforme obligatoire. Il n'aimait pas se changer dans les vestiaires, ça grouillait de testotérones dedans.

Il descendit déjeuner et partit avec son frère et sa soeur pour le lycée et ils se séparèrent comme tous les matins pour rejoindre leur classe respectives.

Il ne fut pas surprit de voir la bande autour du bureau du brun, en pleine conversation. Il s'assit sans un mot et écouta d'une oreille distraite la discussion jusqu'a ce qu'ils commencèrent à faire attention à lui.

- 'lut, commenca Shikamaru à moitié endormit et Neji normalement.

Il hocha la tête en signe de salutation et regarda le brun qui ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard, et voyant qu'il l'ignorait, il redirigea son regard vers le tableau.

Ce regard aurait put paraître anodin mais l'oeil aiguisé de Shikamaru repéra bien vite la situation. Un peu avant, le brun leur avait confié son attirance pour le roux et son trouble, depuis il s'était enfermé dans une bulle et n'avait plus ouvert la bouche, absorbé par le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Shikamaru ne voulait pas perdre tous leurs efforts pour apprivoiser le Sabaku, alors il expliqua le comportement du brun:

- T'en fais pas, il est comme ça depuis ce matin.

Gaara le regarda et haussa les épaules ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.

Les cours commencèrent et les deux garçons retournèrent à leur place au fond de la classe. Depuis ce matin, il entendait les murmures des gens de la classe sur le fait que maintenant il restait avec le groupes le plus "populaire" des premières années. Ils pouvaient bien parler, lui ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place parmis eux.

Les cours défilaient et l'heure du cours de sport approcha à la vitesse grand V. Sasuke ne l'avait même pas regardé une fois et il commençait sérieusement à ce demander si l'Uchiha l'ignorait délibéremment.

C'était la pause avant d'aller en sport, tous ce dirigèrent vers le gymnase et en profitait pour discuter. Automatiquement Shikamaru et Neji rejoignirent, Sasuke et lui. Il entrèrent dans le vestiaire pour se changer.

Il mit rapidement son jogging rouge et eut un moment d'hésitation. Il n'aimait vraiment pas se changer dans les vestiaire. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait une cabine ou des douches, mais ne trouva que les douches communes. Résigné, il enleva rapidement sa chemise et mit son tee-shirt noir. Il soupira intérieurement de soulagement et attendit que les autres aient finis de se changer.

Il remarqua que les conversations s'étaient arrêtés, il releva la tête et vit que la plupart d'entre eux le regardaient. Il grogna pour montrer son agacement et tous se retournèrent pour finir de se changer.

Il se sentit tout de même observé et il tourna la tête vers l'opposé de là où il regardait. Il croisa le regard intense de Sasuke qui le regardait étrangement. Il fronça les sourcils et regrogna pour qu'il détourne le regard, ce que l'Uchiha ne fit pas. Il se leva alors et sortit du vestiaire, allant directement dans le gymnase se caller contre un banc.

Il sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes, pas à cause de l'altercation précédente mais surtout à cause des vitamines supplémentaires. Sa jambe gauche tressautait sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter, il essayait de calmer l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines sans grand succès.

Les élèves de sa classe arrivèrent enfin à son plus grand bonheur et il se retrouva entouré de ses trois compagnons. Sasuke s'assit à côté de lui tandis que Neji et Shikamaru restèrent debout. Il sentit le déodorant du brun, mélangé à son odeur corporelle. Sa jambe ne tressautait que par spasme maintenant, l'adrénaline redescendait progressivement de son cerveau et il se calma un peu, le laissant surprit. Il regarda discrètement le brun à côté de lui, celui-ci était en train de parler à ses deux amis, l'air de rien.

Il soupira, il fallait qu'il se dépense sinon il allait exploser intérieurement.

- Vous faites quoi en sport en ce moment ? demanda le roux

- Du basketball, répondit Sasuke avec un petit sourire en coin.

C'était parfait, il allait pouvoir ce défouler. Le prof arriva et il fit l'appel, il marqua un temps en le regardant et demanda:

- Tu dois être Sabaku no Gaara, n'est ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

- Bien, les autres faites moi deux tours du gymnase pour vous échauffer les jambes et toi Sabaku je vais t'expliquer où nous en sommes, allez-y!

Gaara se rapprocha du professeur et écouta les règles du jeu.

-Tu as tout compris?

- Oui.

- Bien, va rejoindre les autres. Tu ne fera qu'un tour.

Sur ses paroles, le rouquin lui tourna le dos et partit à son rythme rejoindre les autres, plutôt rapide en somme. Il arriva bien vite à la hauteur des premier en file, qui sont bien sûr ses trois camarades de classe. Il réajusta sa vitesse pour être à leur hauteur ne voulant pas trop attirer l'attention et termina sa course avec eux.

Le professeur leur fit faire quelques exercices supplémentaires pour les échauffer et demanda à ce qu'ils fassent quatres équipes : deux de filles et deux de garçons.

Ce fut deux garçons qu'il n'avait jusqu' alors jamais remarqué qui furent chef d'équipe.

Les deux élèves choisirent d'abord les meilleurs joueurs, soit Shikamaru pour son esprit vif, Neji et Sasuke pour leur force physique puis ils choisirent ensuite des personnes de leur connaissance, si bien qu'il ne restait plus que Gaara et quelques garçons pas doué en sport.

Sasuke était seul dans une équipe tandis que Shikamaru et Neji étaient dans l'autre. Gaara voyait l'Uchiha faire pression au chef d'équipe pour qu'il le prenne, mais celui-ci s'obstinait à prendre des mauvais joueurs. Il ne restait que lui et il voyait bien dans le regard des deux jeunes chefs, qu'aucun des deux n'étaient enclin à le prendre dans leur équipe.

C'est le professeur qui prit la décision et le mit dans l'équipe de Neji et Shikamaru soit disant pour qu'il prenne exemple sur eux. Il se demandait vraiment s'il avait l'air si nul que ça en sport mais n'y fit pas plus attention, enthousiasmé de pouvoir enfin se défouler un peu et d'être contre l'Uchiha.

Le match commença et la balle était dans le camps adverse, dans les mains de Sasuke. Celui-ci se rapprochait inexorablement du panier. Il se recula jusqu'à être devant le brun pour l'empêcher de continuer dans sa lancé. Sasuke s'arrêta et chercha des yeux un coéquipier démarqué mais tous étaient prit d'assaut par l'équipe du roux. Il essaya alors de dribbler et ne réussit qu'à se faire prendre la balle par Gaara.

Ce dernier courrait vers le panier et feinta plusieurs fois ses adversaires, Sasuke à ses trousses, avant d'arriver devant le panier. Il prit son élans, sauta sur deux mètres avant de claquer un dunk, sous l'oeil admiratif de toute la salle de sport.

Il relacha le bord du panier et se laissa tomber souplement au sol, il redonna la balle à Sasuke avec un air de défit peint sur le visage et le jeu recommença. Il dut à plusieurs reprises passer la balle à Shikamaru et Neji pour pouvoir passer la barrière humaines de ses opposants.

Tout le monde sur le terrain avait compris le duel et faisaient tout pour aider leur coéquipier à marquer. Le match se termina par un score nul, les deux équipes ayant le même score et c'est complètement vidé que les élèves se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour se doucher rapidement.

Gaara resta dans le gymnase, continuant de marquer quelques paniers supplémentaires pas le moins du monde essoufflé par les deux heures de match intensif qu'il venait de subir. Il se dirigea vers des barres symétriques pour la gymnastique pour faire quelques sessions de tractions puis de flexions et finir sur des abdos et des pompes. Il se releva mais il jugea qu'il n'avait pas encore éliminer toute l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines pour être calme pendant les cours avenir. Il soupira et regarda se qu'il pourrait bien faire comme excercice supplémentaire pour s'épuiser. Il ne voyait pas se qu'il pouvait faire d'autre, le terrain extérieur était occupé par une autre classe, il ne pouvait donc pas faire un petit footing pour se défouler.

Il râla un bond coup et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, contrarié par son trop pleins d'énergie. Il passa devant un gradin et remarqua une présence au-dessus de lui. Il releva la tête et reconnut rapidement la personne qui l'observait.

- Ca fait longtemps que t'es là ? demanda t-il.

- Assez lontemps pour avoir admiré tes paniers et tes petits exercices musculaires, ironisa l'Uchiha.

Gaara râla d'avoir été ainsi observé sans le remarquer et monta les marches pour s'assoir à côté du brun qui continuait de le fixer sans gêne.

- Tu joues vraiment bien, tu étais dans quel club avant ? demanda Sasuke.

- Aucun, je ne joue jamais en équipe normalement.

Il le regarda lui aussi, son sang battait dans ses tempes et sa jambe avait de petits soubressauts, signe lui montrant qu'il ne s'était toujours pas assez défoulé. Sasuke le remarqua et eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Pas assez dépensé on dirait ? se moqua t-il gentiment.

- On dirait, en effet.

- Ok, un un contre un, ça te dit ? proposa t-il.

- Pas de problème, le premier en bas à la balle, dit-il en s'élançant vers le mini stade de basket, Sasuke sur les talons.

Il jouèrent encore une bonne heure, se faisant de petits croches pattes de temps en temps pour faire tomber l'autre, trompant et feintant son adversaire. Entre temps Neji et Shikamaru sont réapparut ayant finis de se doucher et de se changer, ils ne participèrent donc pas au match ne voulant pas ressuer pour rien, surtout Shikamaru qui estimait qu'il avait assez bougé pour le siècle avenir.

C'est complètement épuisé qu'ils finirent leur match, Gaara ayant gagné les prolongations. Ils se dirigèrent seuls vers les vestiaires, Neji et Shikamaru partit manger depuis quelques temps déjà. Ils se déshabillèrent, restant seulement en sous vêtement et filèrent vers les douches communes. Sasuke fixa longuement le dos de son camarade. Une énorme cicatrice barré son dos en deux, elle partait de ses omoplates jusqu'en bas de son flanc droit.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Il sentit Gaara se tendre à l'entente de la question et se rattrappa vite, ne voulant pas le faire fuir encore une fois.

- Excuses-moi, j'ai été indiscret.

- Non c'est bon, en fait je me suis coupé en tombant lors d'une bagarre assez musclé.

- Ca fait encore mal ?

- Non.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de commencer à se doucher, parlant d'autres choses pour éloigner la gêne qui c'était installée entre eux. C'est détendut qu'ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe à une table dans le réfectoire.

Gaara ne mangea pas ce qui était servit au self n'étant pas demi-pensionnaire, il picora deux trois aliments dans son bentô et fixa longuement ses pillules dans son sac. Il ne voulait pas que tout le réfectoire soit au courant. Il ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur que dans son ancien lycée mais il ne pouvait décemment pas retourner en cours sans avoir prit ses vitamines. Il était partagé entre deux avis, soit il prenait le risque de faire la même erreur qu'avant soit il ne les prenait pas et risquait de faire une crise en cours, cruel dilemme. Il ne voyait qu'une solution à ce dilemme mais il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons chez les trois jeunes gens à côtés de lui. Il soupira, il devait le faire, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- Je dois aller aux toilettes, je reviens, déclara t-il en se levant. Ils hochèrent la tête et il sortit du réfectoire.

Il alla vers les toilettes d'une démarche souple mais alourdie par la fatigue causé par le sport. Il constata qu'elles étaient vides. Cela le soulagea un peu et il foulla dans son sac pour trouver sa petite boîte de gelules. Il s'approcha d'un robinet et but une gorgée d'eau pour avaler les deux cachets de vitamines. Il se détendit instantanément, et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux, accoudé au lavabo pour mieux apprécier cette sensation.

Il fut perturbé par un bruit venant de l'entrée des toilettes. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête vers la porte pour voir qui le dérangeait. Il reconnut rapidement la silhouette de Sasuke et se demanda se qu'il venait faire là.

- Pourquoi t'es là, toi ? dit-il d'une voix un peu trop froide.

- Ca a sonné et tu n'étais toujours pas revenu alors je suis venu te chercher, répondit l'Uchiha pas le moins du monde perturbé par le ton froid employé à son égard.

Gaara écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait pas entendut la sonnerie, trop absorbé par la vague de bien-être qu'il avait ressentit. Il regarda l'heure et constata que ça avait bien sonné. Il se redressa, rangea la boîte dans son sac et rejoignit Sasuke sans un mot. Il se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe en silence et attendirent que le professeur de SVT face son apparition.

* * *

Voili voilou !

Un nouveau chapitre pour vous mes chers lecteurs. J'ai une petite annonce à faire, alors voilà j'ai un cruel manque d'inspiration combiné à ma flemme habituel. Je n'arrive pas à pondre le chapitre 9 et je commence sérieusement à être inquiète. C'est vrai cela fait pratiquement 2 semaine et demi que je n'ai pas écris une seule ligne, alors que d'habitude j'écris un pavé par jour. De plus j'ai de plus en plus d'idées pour d'autres fics, mais vu que je veux d'abord finir cette fiction, j'ai mon pauvre cerveau en ébullition - déjà que c'était pas facile avant alors maintenant je vous laisse imaginer la galère - donc voilà. Donc j'ai décidé de poster tous mes chapitres jusqu'au sixième et si je n'arrive toujours pas à écrire le 9ème et bien j'arrêterai de poster pour garder quelques chapitres d'avance. J'espère vraiment que l'inspiration reviendra, il me reste 3semaines pour y arriver.

Voilà après ce petit mot décourageant de ma part, me feriez vous l'honneur d'une petite review ? * yeux de chien battut * Siou plait ?


	5. Chapter 4

Voici le chapitre 4 avec de l'action pour notre cher Gaara !

**Titre :** Gardie de mon esprit

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Gaara

**Rating: **T

**Disclamer **: Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je fais juste mumuse avec eux.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Mello12 :** Contente que tu ais aimé. En même temps qui n'aimerait pas savoir comment il s'est fait cette cicatrice ? Bon cette fois-ci on rentre un peu plus dans l'histoire, et oui il aura fallut 5 chapitre pour que l'histoire démarre vraiment, pffiou ^^'

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Un mois se passa ainsi, Gaara restait avec Sasuke, Neji et Shikamaru et il avait toujours l'étrange sensation qu'avec eux, sa fatigue se faisait moins forte surtout lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité de l'Uchiha. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer se phénomène et cela l'agacait fortement. Temari le laissa tranquil pendant les heures de repas déclarant que maintenant qu'il s'était trouvé des amis, elle n'avait plus à s'en faire. Mais elle venait régulièrement le voir pendant les interclasses pour vérifier son état discrètement, feignant de lui demander un service pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Karin avait essayé quelques malheureuses tentatives de séductions et en sortait toujours plus déprimée devant son manque de réaction, sous le regard amusée de sa soeur et Sasuke.

C'était bientôt les vacances à son plus grand bonheur, il ne restait qu'une petite semaine et il pourrait enfin faire ce qu'il voulait. Il se sentait oppressé dans ce lycée, obligé de garder un masque froid pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Seul ses trois compagnons voyaient un peu plus sa personnalité, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait les considérer comme des amis et attendait encore un peu avant de parler plus franchement avec eux, gardant la carte de la sécurité. Il leur avait juste donné son numéro, montrant qu'il les acceptait quand même dans son entourage. Temari et Kankurô furent d'ailleurs ravit de savoir qu'il avait réussit à se faire des "amis" en si peu de temps mais surtout pour la première fois.

Il marchait tranquilement jusqu'au lycée, les écouteurs coincés dans ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas eu envie d'attendre sa fratrie pour y aller. Il était en avance et le portail n'était pas encore ouvert, en même temps il avait une bonne heure d'avance. Il se calla donc contre un mur et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier sa musique en attendant.

Il poirauta un bon moment avant que du grabuge se fit entendre autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un groupes de cinq jeunes s'avancer vers lui. Vu leur accoutrement, il put vite deviner que c'était une bande de voyous de pacotille. Il décida de les ignorer pour éviter les problèmes. Mais apparament ce n'était pas de l'avis des pseudo racailles qui commencèrent à le héler fort pour qu'il entende. Gaara soupira, ce n'était pas ce matin qu'il allait pouvoir se reposer. Il se releva pour faire face à ses opposants, dans une posture droite et le menton levé, plus une provocation qu'une véritable intimidation. Il avait l'impression de les connaître mais n'arrivait pas les replacer dans sa mémoire. La voix railleuse du chef de la bande le sortit de sa contemplation tandis que se dernier enlevait son écharpe qui était sur la moitié de sa tête, révélant son visage à Gaara :

- Oi, Shukkaku, on a quelques comptes à régler je crois ?

Ah oui, comme ça, il se souvenait maintenant. C'était des gars de son ancien lycée, avec qui, il avait eut quelques problèmes durant l'année scolaire et c'était en partie une des causes de son renvois, causes qui fut d'ailleurs nombreuses.

- Tu sais qu'on a eu du mal te retrouver, toi ?

Il le fixa sans répondre, il ne voulait pas rentrer dans le jeu de la provocation sinon il allait y prendre goût et ce serait vraiment dramatique pour ses adversaires. Il fallait qu'il garde son calme, de plus que certains élèves du bahut commencaient déjà arriver. Il ne fallait surtout pas attirer l'attention.

- Toujours aussi peu bavard, on dirait, se moqua le plus vieux qui devait être le chef suivit des rires gras de ses potes.

- Tu veux quoi, Hidan ? demanda t-il, sa voix ne montrant aucune émotion, comme toujours.

- Ce que je veux, mais toi voyons. Je veux te faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter, mon petit Gaara. répondit-il avec un sourire de psychopathe.

Gaara sentit son ventre se réchauffer, une boule remonter dans sa gorge comme un grognement, pas un grognement de colère ou de peur mais celui de l'excitation d'une futur baston. Il réprima son désir de les frapper tout de suite pour mieux savourer la sensation dans son ventre.

- Et tu compte faire ça ici, devant le lycée ? questionna t-il.

- Et alors ! Tu ne t'ais pas gêné pour le faire, toi, répliqua le chef.

- Tu le méritiez. Tu m'avais volé mes pillules et je déteste qu'on me vole mes affaires surtout mes pillules.

- Je crois que je l'ai compris ça, rageat l'autre, mais je digère pas le fait que tu l'ais fait devant tout le bahut alors je vais faire la même chose avec toi, devant tout ton lycée. En plus, il y a l'air d'y avoir du monde, il est beaucoup plus grand que le notre, feinta t-il la surprise en regardant le bâtiment avec un sourire moqueur.

En effet ce lycée faisait deux son ancien bahut et les étudiants étaient nombreux à venir suivre les cours ici. Et c'était bientôt l'heure de retourner en classe, il commençait à avoir foule devant le portail désormais ouvert.

- Je commence à penser que tu es masochiste, Hidan, déclara Gaara.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

- Tu reviens spécialement pour me voir et chercher la bagarre alors que tu sais parfaitement que je te casse en deux si j'en ai envie.

- Et non connard, cette fois-ci je suis venu accompagné.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça change la donne.

- Oh ça tu verras bien, rigola sadiquement le blond platine.

Oh, la phrase à ne pas dire, la boule dans son ventre se fit plus grosse, elle le brûlait tellement qu'il était excité. Il jubilait intérieurement, un petit sifflement à peine audible soufflé dans ses oreilles, une voix hystérique criait dans son crâne. Il devait garder une façade impassible à l'extérieur, il ne voulait pas faire fuir l'ennemi après qu'il l'ait chauffé comme ça.

- Je t'es espionné pendant plus d'une semaine sans que tu me remarques, impressionnant non ? se vanta le chef pour le provoquer.

- J'espère que ce que tu as vu était intéressant ?

- Oh plus qu'étonnant en effet. Je ne te savais pas civilisé Gaara !

Le roux haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas de quoi il parlait.

- Mais si voyons, réfléchit un peu, ils sont vraiment inconscients de rester avec toi. Tu n'as pas dus leur parler de ton renvois, n'est ce pas ?

Gaara écarquilla les yeux, comprenant maintenant de quoi voulait parler son vis à vis. L'excitation descendit d'un cran, laissant place à de l'agacement.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela les concernent.

- Oh mais rien voyons, regarde ils arrivent et ils vont voir quel genre de gars tu es, darling ! Les mecs tenaient le bien, ordonna t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul geste qu'il se faisait déjà attraper, les bras tenus dans son dos lui hôtant toute mobilité. Il vit le blond remettre ses bagues correctement et essaya de se dégager des bras de ses larbins. Malheureusemant pour lui, ils avaient une poigne de fer et l'un d'entre eux posa son genou sur son dos pour l'empêcher définitivement de bouger.

Du coin de l'oeil, il voyait des têtes se tournées pour mater le spectacle. Et bien sûr, cela n'échappa pas aux trois adolescents qu'il cotoyait depuis plus d'un mois. Il voyait bien leur tête choquée mais les dissuada d'avancer par un regard à en faire pâlir plus d'un puis tourna la tête vers son agresseur avec un sourire sadique. Il se reconcentra sur la boule dans son ventre et ses yeux devinrent effrayant tant la cruauté y régnait dedans.

- Dis moi Hidan, avant de commencer, est ce que la dernière fois tu as eu mal ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, enfoiré ? dit-il à moitié effrayé par le regard du roux et à moitié haineux à ces mauvais souvenirs.

- Et bien je te demande ça pour savoir si je dois te faire pire une fois dégager de tes larbins ou si je dois me contenter de te tuer avec eux, alors ? sa voix, rendut rauque par l'excitation était basse mais pourtant claire, laissait planait le doute sur l'état mental de son propriétaire.

La sonnerie se déclencha, annoncant l'heure d'aller en cours. A présent, une bonne population s'était amassée autour d'eux, personne ne rentra en cours, attendant la suite avec une certaine appréhension. Gaara ne voyait plus personne à part l'homme en face de lui et n'entendait pas les murmures autour de lui, la voix criarde dans sa tête surplombant celles des autres. Elle criait tellement fort que ça lui faisait mal à la tête mais elle grandissait en lui cette boule dans son ventre, faisant monter en degrés son envie de sang. Ses trait se déformaient doucement, laissant place à un horrible rictus sur son visage tandis qu'il commencait à ricaner légèrement, tout seul.

Il détecta un mouvement sur sa gauche parmis la foule et vit sa soeur et son frère apparaitre. Lorsqu'ils comprirent que c'était lui entre les bras des agresseurs, ils devinrent blême, connaissant déjà la suite des évènements grâce à son visage défigurée et le petit ricanement. Temari se mit à pleurer sur l'épaule de son frère, les autres ne comprenant pas réellement la situation. Trois adolescents se rapprochèrent d'eux, et ils posèrent des questions que Gaara n'entendit pas, tout en le regardant. Mais une voix au dessus de lui, lui fit relevé les yeux :

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je te hais pour ça Shukkaku, ragea Hidan, et je te ferais subir le quadriple de se que tu m'as fais, saloperie.

Gaara grogna à l'insulte.

- Retraite moi de salope encore une fois et je t'arrache toutes tes dents, le menaca Gaara avec ce même sourire.

- Sa-lo-pe.

Gaara gronda, prit appuie sur ses pieds et envoya un coup d'épaule dans le nez d'un de ses déteneurs, qui s'effondra par terre de douleur. Il se releva et mit un crochet au deuxième suivit d'un coup de pied dans sa colonne vertébrale pour être sûr qu'il ne relèvera pas. Il s'approcha du blond mais fut vite intercepté par les deux autres larbins de la bande.

Il soupira théâtralement et fit un croche patte au premier qui lui fonça dessus, il se retourna et lui écrasa du pied, sa face contre le sol. Le deuxième eut un moment d'hésitation mais se lança tout de même à sa rencontre. Gaara se retourna d'un quart de tour, lui flanqua un coup de coude dans l'estomac et lui fit une petite prise pour qu'il tombe à terre. Dans sa chute, le larbin s'éclata la tête sur le sol, s'assomant sur le coup. Entre temps, le premier c'était relevé et tenait dans sa main un bâton de fer qui était coincé dans sa ceinture depuis le début. Il avança rapidement vers le roux, prêt à lui mettre un coup. Ce dernier intercepta le bâton avant qu'il ne le touche, pivota pour faire lâcher prise à son adversaire et le désarma . Il le frappa à la base de la nuque, l'assomant d'un puissant coup.

Il ne restait plus que lui et Hidan. Un silence de plomb les entourait, tous horrifiés par la baston qu'ils venaient de voir. En fait non, ce n'était pas un silence de plomb puisqu'il entendait les pleurs étouffés de sa soeur et de quelques autres âmes sensibles. Son sang battait dans ses tempes et la boule dans son ventre ne faisait que s'accroître, seule la voix hystérique s'était tue, comme calmée par le simple fait qu'il ait pratiquement abattut cinq adolescents.

Il regarda Hidan avec un lueur de folie dans les yeux. Ce dernier était encore choqué par la situation et se pissait pratiquement dessus lorsqu'il compris qu'il était le seul épargné, pour l'instant.

Gaara s'avança vers Hadan, qui recula. Il le vit passer sa main dans son tee-shirt pour en ressortir un couteau, qu'il pointa vers lui. Gaara s'arrêta et regarda la tête penchée sur le côté, le couteau pointé vers lui, amusé.

- Tu comptes me faire mal avec ce cure-dent, Hidan? rie t-il d'un air fou.

- Ce cure-dent comme tu dis, est une dague de vingt centimètres et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir si tu essayes de me toucher! répliqua le blond platine en reprenant constance.

- Si tu en viens à de telles extrémités, c'est que t'as peur, Hidan...

- Non je n'ai pas peur, connard, le coupa t-il.

- Tss, tu devrais apprendre la politesse. On ne coupe pas la parole à celui qui est en position de force.

- Oi, t'es pas en position de force là, c'est moi qui ai l'arme ici.

Gaara haussa un sourcil moqueur.

- Ce n'est pas un cure-dent qui m'arrête, regarde bien et apprend.

Il s'élança vers le blond et arriva en un temps record à côté de lui. Il frappa la main qui tenait le couteau, la faisant lâcher l'arme. Hidan n'avait rien vu venir et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais fut coupé par un coup de coude dans les côtes, lui faisant perdre son souffle. Il s'accroupit dans la douleur, laissant le roux le surplomber de toute sa hauteur. Gaara se baissa et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je te l'avais bien dit que ça ne me faisait rien. Les armes ne me font rien.

Hidan gémit de douleur, et regarda partout sur le sol cherchant discrètement son arme. Il la trouva à quelques centimètres de Gaara et approcha tout aussi discrètement sa main pour s'en emparer. Il l'a prit fermement dans sa main et d'un coup rapide, il enfonça sa dague dans le flanc droit de Gaara.

Temari cria en voyant son frère se faire poignarder se dégageant de l'étreinte de son grand frère lorsqu'elle fut retenu par le bras. Elle se retourna prête à crier sur celui qui l'empêcher d'aller voir son petit frère, mais ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Le visage face à elle ne présager rien de bon.

Gaara sentit quelque chose rentrer dans sa chaire et baissa la tête pour voir se qui se tramait. Il vit la dague enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans son corps et releva les yeux pour voir Hidan lui sourire victorieux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il avait mal et sa vue se brouillait. Il ne savait pas où il avait fait une erreur. Il se laissa tomber sur le corps du blond platine suite à un vertige, le corps parcouru de spasmes.

- Alors comme ça, les armes te font rien, se moqua Hidan, en prenant le menton de Gaara pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux, tss que d'la merde tu dis, Shukkaku.

Gaara gémit de douleur en fermant fort les paupières. Il se sentit projeter par terre et entendit un cri de douleur. C'était la voix d'Hidan, il la connaissait par coeur. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Neji et Sasuke tabasser l'autre sans aucune pitié.

- S... stop, gémit-il pour les arrêter.

Il les voyait le frapper et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il recommenca mais cette fois ci, plus fort.

- STOOOOP, SI QUELQU'UN DOIT LE TUER ICI C'EST MOI, cria t-il en crachant du sang, lui arrachant une douleur insoutenable au niveau de la hanche droite.

Les deux adolescents le regardèrent et d'un hochement de tête ils se stoppèrent. Sasuke s'approcha doucement de lui et examina la blessure en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

C'est ce moment précis que le proviseur décida de voir ce qu'il se passait pour retenir autant d'élève dehors alors que les cours avaient commencer depuis plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'elle réussit à se frayer un chemin au milieu de la foule, elle s'arrêta blême.

- QUELQU'UN PEUT M'EXPLIQUER CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI, DE SUITE, hurla t-elle au comble de l'hystérie, ET APPELEZ MOI UNE AMBULANCE ET QUE SA SAUTE.

Elle se précipita vers les victimes et demanda à Sasuke :

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé, bon sang ?

- Ces types sont venus régler leurs comptes avec Gaara, apparemment.

- Et il s'est battu seul contre eux cinq ?

- Oui mais il vient de se faire poignarder par le gars là-bas, dit-il en pointant dédaigneusement Hidan du doigt.

Sasuke compressa la blessure à l'aide de ses doigts pour éviter qu'il ne perde trop de sang. Gaara lâcha une plainte de douleur.

- Merde, grogna la principal, ALLEZ TOUT LE MONDE RENTRE EN COURS ET ALLEZ APPELER LES SURVEILLANTS, DEPECHEZ-VOUS !

Tout le monde s'excutèrent, tous choqués par les évènements. Au bout de quelques secondes il ne restait plus que Temari, Kankurô, Neji, Shikamaru, Tsunade et Sasuke. Temari pleurait contre son grand frère et Neji et Shikamaru restèrent un peu en retrait.

Ils attendirent bien dix minutes avant que les secours arrivent à grand coup de sirènes.

Gaara avait son corps totalement collé à celui de l'Uchiha, qui compressait de plus en plus fort sa blessure avec les mains. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes et la voix criarde dans sa tête, lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'endorme. Il luttait contre le sommeil et observa Hidan se relever douloureusement grâce aux médecins. Il voulait lui dire, c'était sa dernière chance avant qu'il ne se fasse emmener.

- Hi...Hidan ? gémit-il

L'autre grogna mais se rapprocha à l'aide des médecins jusqu'à être à sa hauteur.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'veux, gamin ? râla t-il.

- Je te hais, sa voix tremblait et il sentait des larmes monter à ses yeux mais il les retînt et le regarda, tu peux pas savoir comme je te hais que ça soit toi qui soit venu pour m'éliminer.

- Je sais gamin, je sais. Les ordres sont les ordres. Tu l'sais mieux que moi, ça.

- k'so, j'veux pas dormir.

- Au revoir, Gaara, lança t-il tandis que l'infirmier l'emmenait dans une ambulance.

Sasuke avait assisté à l'échange et ne comprenait plus rien, ils venaient de se foutre sur la gueule et là ils parlaient comme si de rien était. Le monde à l'envers. Ils ne posa cependant pas de questions, de peur de brusquer le convalescent et laissa les docteurs s'occuper de son ami. "Ami", il ne savait pas s'il pouvait l'appeler comme ça, après tout il venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne connaissait rien à sa vie. Il soupira et regarda le roux sur ses jambes, se faire prodiguer les premiers soins, à moitié dans les vappes.

Les médecins mirent Gaara sur un brancart et l'emmenèrent dans l'ambulance. Temari et Kankurô les suivirent et montèrent eux aussi, dans l'ambulance.

La principal demanda qu'ils la rejoignent dans son bureau pour discuter un peu. Les trois adolescents la suivirent en silence et s'installèrent sur les sièges en face de son bureau.

- Bien, je voudrai savoir qui à attaquer le premier.

-Théoriquement c'est Hidan puisqu'il a ordonné à ses potes de l'attraper. Mais techniquement c'est Gaara qui a frappé le premier, répondit Shikamaru.

- Donc, c'est de la pure défense, argumenta Neji.

- D'accord, qui est ce Hidan ?

- On n'en sait rien mais ce devait être une connaissance proche de Gaara et c'est lui le chef de la bande.

- Ok, Gaara a vraiment mit K-O les quatre autres jeunes ?

- Oui, et il n'a pas été touché une seule fois, fit la voix de Shikamaru.

- B-Bien, impressionnant, bégaya t-elle surprise.

- Tsunade, il ne sera pas renvoyé quand même? demanda Sasuke qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

- Je ne pense pas, mais il aura quand même des jours d'exclusions parce qu'ils les a tous très amochés. Et d'après les diagnostiques des médecins deux d'entre eux ne pourront plus jamais marcher et les deux autres seront défigurés à vie. Je me dis que, s'il ne passe pas au tribunal, se serait vraiment un coup de chance.

- Ils ne diront rien si vous voulez mon avis, déclara Sasuke, c'est eux qui sont venus et ont attaqués, pleins de témoins peuvent le prouver. Donc s'il devait y avoir un tribunal ce serait en leur défaveur.

- Oui mais les dommages causés sont très graves. Les familles peuvent demander réparation même si après les jeunes doivent aller en prison.

- Dans ces cas là, Gaara peut aussi demander réparation puisqu'il a été poignardé.

- Oui, tu as raison, tu ferais un bon avocat, tu sais ? dit-elle d'une voix douce. Bon les jeunes, je vous laisse exceptionnellement la journée de libre puisqu'il est votre ami. Je justifierai votre absence. Allez oust, j'ai encore pleins de travail à faire.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce, lorsque Shikamaru lança :

- Travail, mon cul ouai. Elle va se bourrer la gueule jusqu'a la fin de la journée la vieille. Vous avez vu le nombre de bouteilles sous son bureau ?

- QU'EST CE QUE J'ENTENDS? BANDE D'INGRATS, hurla la principal de son bureau, POUR LA PEINE J'TE COLLE 4H, NARAAA!

- Galère... soupira t-il.

Cette simple enguelade détendit grandement l'atmosphère pesante et fit bien rire les deux bruns à côté du Nara.

* * *

Voilà ! Toujours pas réussit à écrire ce fameux chapitre 9. Vraiment il me donne du fil à retordre. Bon en ce qui concerne ce chapitre je voulais finir sur une toute petite note d'humour.

Une petite review ?


	6. Chapter 5

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, désolé pour le léger retard ^^' J'espère me faire pardonner avec celui ci !

**Titre :** Gardie de mon esprit

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Gaara

**Rating: **T

**Disclamer **: Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je fais juste mumuse avec eux.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Mello12 :** Haaaa merci pour ton commentaire. Tu me rassures, j'avais peur qu'on me presse pour ce chapitre et bonne nouvelle il est écrit, pfffiouu ! Toi aussi tu aimes les petits voyous, je ne me lasse jamais de lire des histoires où le grand Gaara est le super méchant, d'ailleurs tu dois surement connaître celle de Sylencia ( Qu'est ce qui t'on fait, Gaara ?)parce qu'elle est vraiment super ( oui je sais je fait d'la pub, ma foi pourquoi pas ? ^^ ). Pour les pochains chapitres je vais laisser reposer cette histoire, mais les révélations sont à venir et mon cher Gaara n'en a pas finis d'en baver, nyark nyark j'suis trop mchante !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Quand Gaara se sentit soulever des jambes confortables de l'Uchiha et transporter vers une ambulance, le sifflement s'intensifia et un cri hystérique résonna dans sa tête. Plus il s'éloignait plus ça augmentait. Tellement qu'il crut que sa tête allait imploser. Il sentit une douleur minime dans son bras et sa conscience partit loin.

Temari et Kankurô regardaient leur frère s'endormir et virent ses traits s'apaiser grâce à la morphine. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement et prirent chacun une main du convalescent.

- Tu crois que quand il va se réveiller, il va faire comme quand je lui ai donnée un somnifère? demanda Temari inquiète.

- J'en sais rien du tout, répondit Kankurô d'une voix lasse. Il m'a l'air apaisé pour l'instant.

- Oui ...

- Mais pourquoi il lui a fait ça, ils étaient tellement proche avant ...

- Tu parles de Hidan ?

- Oui, si un jour je le chope, je lui ferai comprendre ma pens...

- Non tu ne feras rien du tout, le coupa t-elle, on a bien faillit le perdre aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas que ça recommence, est ce que c'est clair ?

- Ouai, grogna le plus âgé.

- Merci.

Les médecins s'afféraient autour de Gaara, et l'emmenèrent directement au bloc opératoire. Temari et Kankurô s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente, patientant comme ils le pouvaient. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps seuls car déboulèrent dans la salle les trois adolescents bruns.

- Vous ne devriez pas être en cours vous trois ? questiona la blonde.

- Si, mais Tsunade nous a laissé notre journée de libre pour nous remettre de nos émotions, répondit Neji.

- Pourquoi êtes vous venus alors ?

- Gaara est notre ami, c'est normal qu'on soit là, non ?

- Si, bien sûr.

Les trois garçons allèrent s'assoir pour attendre le retour des médecins. Plusieurs heures plus tard, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années entra dans la salle, toujours vêtu de ses habits du bloc opératoire.

- Vous êtes la famille Sabaku ?

- Oui, fit Temari se relevant d'un seul coup, alors ?

- Vous êtes ses parents ? demanda le docteur surpris.

- Bien sûr que non, j'suis trop jeune pour avoir un enfant. Je suis sa soeur et Kankurô est son frère.

- Alors puis-je parler à vos parents, s'il vous plaît ?

- Ils sont morts, Kankurô et moi sommes ses tuteurs légals, alors comment ça c'est passé ? s'impatienta t-elle.

- Bien, comment vous dire , votre frère est un cas particulier. Il s'est réveillé pendant l'opération alors qu'il ne devait pas se réveiller dans les six heures avenir. Nous l'avons rendormis avec une autre dose de morphine mais son corps l'éliminait trop vite. On a dut le mettre sous perfusion avec une dose constante de morphine dedans pour qu'il tienne toute l'opération. Je ne vous cache pas qu'il a dut beaucoup souffrir. Savez vous pourquoi son corps réagit comme ça ?

- Je .. heu.. Gaara a peur de dormir mais je n'en connais pas la raison. Il prend des vitamines pour rester éveillé toute la journée mais quand par malchance il s'endort, le réveil est catastrophique. Je ne sais pas si c'est lié docteur, mais il se peut qu'il est une sorte d'alarme dans sa tête lui interdisant de dormir et oblige son corps à se réveiller. J'ai une fois essayée de le faire dormir avec des somnifères. J'en avais mis deux, deux cachets. Il aurait dut dormir plus de douze heures avec une dose pareil. Il s'est réveillé à peine dix minutes plus tard après avoir but le verre. Sa peur a réussit à le réveiller, peut-être que ça a fait la même chose avec la morphine ou bien son corps s'est habitué aux cachet, un peu comme un drogué.

- Je vais étudié ses hypothèses, merci. Nous lui avons enlevé la perfusion. A mon avis, il se réveillera dans quelques minutes. Je vous autorise à le voir mais ne le brusquaient pas trop. Il aura surement mal puisque les médicaments n'ont aucun effet sur lui. Je peux lui mettre une autre perfusion avec une dose minime de morphine dedans mais je ne vous garantis pas le résultat parce que ce tranquilisant à des effets endormissant, c'est à vous de choisir ?

- Je lui demanderai son avis, alors.

- Merci infiniment docteur, dit Kankurô pour la première fois depuis le début de l'échange.

- Sa chambre porte le numéro 16, elle se situe au premier étage.

- Merci.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'ascenceur en silence lorsque Sasuke le brisa n'y tenant plus :

- C'est parce qu'il a peur de dormir qu'il se gave de vitamines, affirma t-il plus qu'il questionna.

Les deux plus âgés hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

- Depuis quand ?

- Bientôt trois ans.

- Quoi ? Trois ans qu'il ne dort plus ? resta abasourdit Shikamaru. Comment peut-il tenir avec seulement des vitamines ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais tu sais, il se repose c'est juste qu'il ne dort pas. Enfin je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer, faudra lui demander.

- Galère, ce gars est trop bizarre.

- Shika, ta gueule, se moqua Sasuke, c'est pas parce qu'il te faut vingt-trois heures de sommeil par jour que tout le monde est comme toi. Dans l'affaire c'est toi le plus bizarre à avoir autant besoins de dormir, feignant.

Shikamaru grogna pour la forme sous les rires des autres et la porte s'ouvrit sur un couloir avec des dizaines de portes. Ca sentait le produit aceptisé, l'odeur si caractériel à un hôpital. Il marchèrent jusqu'à la porte numéro 16. Temari s'arrêta avant d'ouvrir la porte et se retourna vers les autres pour murmurer:

- Pas un mot sur ce que je vous ai dis. S'il veut vous en parler, il le fera sinon tampis. Et surtout il déteste les hôpitaux alors à mon avis soit il ne parlera pas soit ... et bien ... il nous remballera donc vous êtes prévenus.

Elle poussa la porte et entra la première dans la chambre. C'était une chambre individuel et assez grande pour pouvoir accueillir tout le monde. Gaara était allongé sur le lit, au centre de la pièce, collé au mur.

Il était toujours endormit et des bandages recouvraient tout son ventre, partant du bas ventre jusqu'au torse. Il avait la respiration lente mais régulière. Ses traits du visages étaient détendu, laissant une autre image de lui, plus belle, moins effrayante. Il avait la peau un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et les cernes sous ses yeux étaient un peu plus prononcées.

Temari reprit sa main qu'elle avait dut laissée en sortant de l'ambulance et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit. Tout le monde fit de même et s'assayèrent où il pouvait. Il restèrent un moment dans un silence le plus total lorsque la machine qui emmettait les " bips " incessant du coeur du roux, s'accélérèrent. Temari le vit un peu bouger dans le lit mais il n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux. Elle voyait les autres commencer à s'agiter.

- Restez tranquille et surtout ne faites aucun bruit. Il se réveille et il va falloir le calmer.

Les "bips" accéléraient de plus en plus vite et le corps de Gaara étaient parcouru de spasmes violents. Temari monta sur le lit et fit attention à ne pas s'appuyer sur sa blessure.

Il ouvrit d'un coup les yeux et voulu se redresser, mais un poids sur son corps et une atroce douleur dans son ventre, l'en empêchait. Il voyait flou, ses yeux vitreux ne discernaient rien, seul le sifflement dans sa tête persistait à lui faire perdre la tête. Il essaya de se dégager de se poids sur lui, suppliant pour qu'on le lâche et qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal, mais la douleur était trop forte et quelques sanglots s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Il tremblait énormément et se protégea la tête à l'aide de ses bras, attendant surement un coup qui ne vint pas. A la place, il se sentit serrer contre une poitrine et une main vint caresser ses cheveux rouges dans un geste extrêmmement doux. Il reconnut l'odeur du parfum et se laissa totalement tomber sur le corps rassurant de sa soeur.

Celle-ci soupira de soulagement et lui murmura des mots apaisants à l'oreille. Les "bips" ralentirent et devinrent stables. La crise était passait, il ne restait qu'un petit sifflement à peine audible dans ses oreilles, montrant qu'il était encore un peu fatigué.

- Temari, ils m'ont endormi.

- Je suis désolée mais il le fallait pour l'opération.

- ... Mal au ventre.

- Le docteur peut te faire une perfusion mais cela risque de te faire un peu somnoler, tu veux que je lui en demande une ?

- N...Non, j'veux plus dormir.

- D'accord, je lui dirai de ne pas te donner des tranquilisants, mais si jamais t'as vraiment mal, demande leur quelque chose d'autre, Ok ?

Il hocha la tête contre sa poitrine et calla sa tête plus confortablement entre les jambes et le ventre de sa soeur. Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence des autres et semblait partir dans un autre monde comme déconnecté de la réalité. Temari l'appela pour le faire revenir sur Terre:

- Gaara, tes amis sont venus te voir.

Les yeux pâles, qui fixaient jusque là un point invisible, bougèrent pour se poser sur les trois garçons à présents très mal à l'aise par le réveil brutal du roux. Il redirigea son regard vitreux vers le point invisible de précédemment et murmura pour lui même.

-" Ami "... Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien pour eux.

- Tu te trompes, tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu es juste un peu différent des autres, fit remarquer Sasuke ayant entendut le murmure.

- Alors dis moi si c'est bien, d'avoir fait de deux mecs paraplégiques et deux autres défigurés à vie, dis moi si c'est bien de faire ça ?

- Non, peut être pas, mais tu t'es juste défendus, rien d'autre.

- Non je n'aurais pas dut justement, c'était mon châtiment pour les avoir trahit.

- Trahit ? Qui ça ?

- Hidan.

Sasuke regarda surprit Temari, elle haussa les épaules n'en sachant pas plus qu'eux.

- Hidan était ton ami ?

Gaara gémit, plissant les yeux. Sasuke arrêta ses questions au regard suppliant de Temari et il décida qu'il était l'heure pour lui et ses deux amis de laisser Gaara se reposer. Il se levèrent et après un au revoir à la famille Sabaku, ils quittèrent la chambre.

- Gaara, ils tiennent à toi, les mômes, fit Kankurô.

- ...

- Tu devrais t'ouvrir un peu plus à eux.

- Les sentiments font souffrir, j'veux plus.

- Ils ne sont pas comme Hidan, Gaara. Ils ne vont pas te faire de mal.

Le roux gémit, enfonçant sa tête au creux du ventre de Temari pour se cacher de son grand frère. Kankurô s'approcha de son petit frère bien décidé à lui parler. Il empoigna son bras et l'obligea à le regarder en le retournant.

- Gaara, arrête de faire l'enfant, l'engueula t-il sachant que le plus jeune ne pouvait que l'écouter, tu n'arriveras à rien dans la vie si tu te comportes comme tu le fais. Il va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée que tu as trois amis qui ne te veulent que du bien. Tu es trop égoïste, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hidan, mais crois moi tout le monde n'est pas comme lui. Tu crois que je ne le voyais pas te traiter comme de la merde, ce gars est mauvais, compris ? Donc il ne mérite pas le titre d'ami que tu lui as donné, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu l'aimais bien.

Gaara avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était la première fois que son frère lui parlait comme ça mais d'une certaine manière cela lui fit du bien. Son frère lui montrait les limites à ne pas dépasser, limites que personnes ne lui avait apprit depuis qu'il avait rencontré Hidan.

Kankurô voyait bien dans l'état qu'il avait mit son petit frère. Il le prit un petit moment dans ses bras pour le consoler avant de le reposer sur les jambes de sa soeur.

Quelques heures plus tard le médecin rentra dans la chambre, vérifia l'état de Gaara et déclara que s'il se remettait bien d'ici une semaine, il pourrait sortir de l'hôpital.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas de tranquilisants, jeune homme ? demanda le docteur.

- Non...

- Comme tu voudras. Les visites sont terminés, jeunes gens. Vous pourrez revenir demain à partir de 8h.

- Je..., hésita Temari, pouvons nous passer juste une nuit avec lui, nous ne dérangerons pas. On ne veux pas le laisser tout seul, s'il vous plait ?

- Ce sera une exception alors, la prochaine fois vous serez obligé de rentrer chez vous.

- Merci docteur.

- Bonne nuit alors.

Il sortit de la pièce.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça, déclara Gaara.

- On le fait parce qu'on en a envie et si tu n'es pas content c'est pareil, répliqua Kankurô.

- ..., Gaara le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin sincère.

- Ba voilà, tu es beaucoup plus beau quand tu souris frangin, le félicita t-il.

Il ne reçut qu'un grognement en guise de réponse mais cela le fit doucement rigoler avec sa soeur.

Temari était toujours dans le lit avec Gaara sur ses jambes. Elle exercait de petites caresses dans ses cheveux mi-long et cela n'avait pas l'air de déplaire au plus jeune. Kankurô monta lui aussi sur le matelas et se mit au bout de celui-ci, chipant au passage un coussin à côté de sa soeur pour un meilleur confort. Ils étaient un peu à l'étroit, mais cela ne les dérangeaient pas tant qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble. Ils passèrent la nuit comme ça, les deux aînés s'étaient endormis tard, dans des positions peu confortables tandis que Gaara les veillait.

* * *

Ils étaient sortit de la chambre du convalescent et étaient à présent sur la route du retour, dans une luxueuse voiture noir. Sasuke était vraiment sur les nerfs et Neji essayait tant bien que mal de le déstresser tandis que Shikamaru entreprit de faire une sieste, disait il .

- Mais bordel quoi ! Ce type était son ami et il vient le poignarder. C'est normal tu crois, ça ? hurla l'Uchiha sur Neji.

- Moi j'aimerai savoir, pourquoi tu prends tellement cette histoire à coeur. Ok c'est notre ami mais ce n'est pas nos affaires.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir.

- A moins que tu souhaites autre chose venant de lui ? Supposa t-il une lueur étrange régnant dans ses yeux nacres.

- Qu'est ce que tu penses dire, Neji ?

- Je dis juste que ce n'est pas normal que tu t'intéresses tant à quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Alors je suppose que tu nous caches quelque chose d'autre.

Sasuke soupira et détourna son regard sur la route.

- C'est plus que de l'attirance, n'est ce pas ?

Le brun grogna, n'osant pas regarder son ami.

- Pourquoi t'as honte ?

- Un Uchiha n'aime personne, dit-il avec conviction.

- Ah bon, alors dis moi comment ça se fait que, d'une part tu nous dis tout avec Shikamaru et de l'autre, tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un comme si t'as vie en dépendait? questionna le brun au long cheveux.

- Je sais tout ça, mais je n'en ai pas le droit.

- Tss, foutaise, pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit d'aimer ?

- Mon père, répondit-il comme une évidence.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il lui prend de dire ça, alors que quand je viens chez toi, il dévore ta mère des yeux comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait !

- Ce n'est pas pareil Neji, c'est d'un gars dont on parle. Tu crois vraiment que mon père va m'accueillir avec un grand sourire quand je lui dirai " Père, j'aime les hommes ! " ?

- Il ne pourra jamais changer ton orientation sexuel, quand même. Et il reste ton frère pour la succession.

- Peut-être mais il ne m'acceptera plus dans sa maison.

- Il est homophobe ?

- Non, juste quand ça concerne ses fils, à mon avis.

- Donc tu n'es pas sûr, tu devrais essayer de lui en parler pour préparer le terrain .

- Pourquoi je devrais préparer le terrain ? Je ne suis avec personne, et ça m'étonnerai fort que Gaara soit de se bord.

- Ah bon, alors pourquoi regarde t-il les filles comme des moins que rien ?

- Parce qu'elle sont cruches, tu fais pareil alors que t'es hétéro. Il doit préférer les femmes plus mûres. Et il fait pareil pour les gars, je te signal.

- Non, justement c'est là que tu te trompes, il regarde les mecs comme des moins que rien juste pour les jaugés. Tu ne te rappelles pas lorsqu'il est arrivé, il ne regardait que les mecs et seuls ceux qui soutenait son regard ont eu de l'intêret à ses yeux. Soit toi, Shika et moi. Les autres ont tous baissés le regard et il a fait pareil pour tout le reste du lycée.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Shika, l'a vu et m'en a parler, mais toi tu devais avoir l'esprit ailleurs quand on en a parlé.

- Comment il est arrivé à cette conclusion ?

- A chaque fois que quelqu'un le défiait du regard, il nous demandait toujours qui c'était. Il s'est même fait aborder une fois dans un couloir, tu étais je ne sais plus où, mais je peux te dire que son regard avait un brin changé quand il est revenu nous voir, comme de la curiosité dedans.

- Je vois ..., il réfléchissait à tout ce que lui avait révélé l'Hyuga et le remercia d'un petit sourire. Mais ça ne règle pas le fait que mon père est un obstacle et tout simplement peut-être qu'il ne m'aime pas.

- C'que tu peut être chiant quand tu t'y met. Pourquoi alors que t'as toutes les meufs à tes pieds tu doutes encore de tes charmes.

- C'est un mec.

- Tu sais quoi je vais te dire un truc; Gaara ne fait aucun effort pour se sociabiliser un temps soit peu, mais quand il est avec toi il parle un peu. Avec Shika, on a un mal fou pour lui faire sortir une syllabe de la bouche. Après, son visage est inexpressif, là je ne t'apprends rien, mais quand t'es à côté de lui, ses traits se détendent rapidement même si ce n'est pas flagrant. Ca te suffit ?

- Non, ça ne prouve rien. Mais j'ai l'immense honneur qu'il me préfère à vous, ironisa t-il.

- Putin t'es un cas désespéré, Sasuke.

- C'est Shika qu'a remarqué ça aussi ?

- De quoi? par rapport à son comportement ou toi? parce que si c'est de toi que tu parles, moi aussi je l'ai remarqué depuis un moment qu'on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour toi, rigola Neji.

- Connard, s'offusqua l'Uchiha, je parle de son comportement !

- Non c'est tous les deux, on a remarqué qu'il n'était pas pareil avec nous qu'avec toi.

- ... D'accord.

- Je ne te promet pas que vous sortirez ensemble mais une chose est sûr, il préfère être avec toi que nous.

- Galère, j'arrive pas à dormir avec vos histoires de coeur, râla le Nara.

Sasuke grogna, ce qu'il pouvait le gonfler des fois ce feignant, en plus Neji se foutait de sa gueule.

- Ta gueule, l'ananas.

- D'où l'ananas, j'te permet pas de critiquer ma coiffure.

- Quoi tu préfères "palmieto" ?

- T'as d'la chance que j'sois crevé sinon t'aurais déjà ta tête éclaté contre la vitre.

- Mais oui, on te crois, Pal-mie-to, se moqua Sasuke en faisant exprès de détacher chaque syllabes du surnom.

Le Nara râla encore une bonne fois avant de laisser tomber, il était trop fatigué pour faire un seul geste. Il ignora le fou rire de ses pseudos amis et retourna à sa sieste, mais au dernier moment, il fit quand même un doigt d'honneur. Geste qui redoubla le fou rire des deux autres brun.

- Connards, grogna t-il.

* * *

Ce que j'aime martyriser ce pauvre Shikamaru à la fin des chapitres, je trouve que ça détend un peu, mais ce n'est que mon avis U.U. Alors ce nouveau chapitre ? Je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais on en sait encore un peu plus sur ce cher Gaara. Une petite review pour commenter tout ça ?


	7. Chapter 6

Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Je suis vraiment en train de me demander si cette histoire vous plait vraiment, parce que j'ai beaucoup de visiteurs et je recois pleins de messages qui me disent que vous la mettez en favoris ou alerte, mais bon sang quand vous faites ça laissez moi au moins un commentaire avec vos impressions ! Je sais pas moi, un " j'aime " c'est tellement compliqué à écrire ou quoi ? Je suis normalement pas du tout chiante pour les reviews mais ça m'agace de voir des personnes qui la mettent en favoris sans laisser au moins une fois un commentaire. En plus en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire une suite potable et je me sens pas vraiment encouragée ( sauf à mes fidèles reviewers qui se reconnaîtront ^^ )

Voilà c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire donc après ce petit coup de gueule, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)

**Titre :** Gardie de mon esprit

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Gaara

**Rating: **T

**Disclamer **: Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je fais juste mumuse avec eux.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Les trois adolescents durent le lendemain retourner en cours. Ils s'installèrent au fond de la classe sous le regard pesant de leurs camarades. Ils furent, sans comprendre, envahit par leur Fan club plus le reste de la classe, soit les garçons, les questionnant sur Gaara. Un peu déconcerté, ils se regardèrent et les rassurèrent sur son état. A leur grand étonnement, ils perçurent de la joie de la part de la gente femine tandis que les garçons se contentèrent de soupirer de soulagement. Encore plus surprit, ils se re-regardèrent cette fois-ci avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux, finalement Gaara était plutôt bien aimé malgré ce qu'il c'était passé.

Heureux d'avoir eut leur réponse la gente masculine retournèrent à leur place pour continuer leur occupation précédente tandis que le Fan club des bruns restèrent encore un peu pour leur poser plus de questions, qu'ils y répondirent plutôt vaguement.

Le professeur arriva en classe, demanda quelques nouvelles de Gaara et commença son cours. A la fin de la journée, ils retournèrent à l'hôpital tenir compagnie à Gaara avec Temari et Kankurô.

Gaara allait de mieux en mieux. Il avait repris quelques couleurs, ou du moins repris sa couleur originel, soit assez pâle. Ses cernes étaient cependant toujours autant marquées, si bien qu'on avait toujours l'impression qu'il se maquillait. Il parlait peu mais on sentait que ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

La semaine se passa ainsi, ils allaient au lycée puis allaient à l'hôpital visiter leur ami, si bien qu'il ne la virent pas passer.

Aujourd'hui, Gaara sortait justement de l'hôpital et les trois ne voulurent pas manquer l'occasion de le voir avant les vacances. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Gaara avait troqué sa chemise sanitaire contre ses habits et était assis en tailleur sur le lit, attendant que Kankurô ait fini de remplir tous les papiers nécessaires pour sa sortie avec le docteur à l'accueil. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il les entendit arriver et les salua de la tête pour leur dire bonjour.

- Alors, heureux de sortir ? Demanda Neji d'un ton enjoué.

- Un peu oui, je commencais à m'ennuyer ici, répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

- Dis moi, commena Neji, ça te dirais de venir chez moi pendant les vacances. Puisqu'on fait rien avec Sasuke et Shika on se rejoint souvent pour passer le temps. Alors tu veux bien ?

-Je ... , hésita t-il en regardant sa soeur, qui n'en perdait pas une miette, si Temari est d'accord je veux bien.

- Bien sûr que je veux bien. Ah enfin je vais pouvoir invité toute la bande sans que tu ne me gênes, rie t-elle heureuse que son frère s'ouvre un peu aux autres. Finalement les mots de Kankurô avaient eu leurs petit effet sur le cerveau asocial du roux.

- Par contre je suis désolé mais nous ne possédons pas de voiture et je me doute que ta résidence se trouve proche de chez nous.

- Ce n'est pas grave, décréta Sasuke, je peux passer le prendre avant d'aller chez Neji.

- Mais toi aussi tu ne dois pas vivre vers chez nous, tu vas faire un énorme détour, s'inquiéta la blonde.

- Mon chauffeur est payé pour ça et puis ça me fais plaisir.

- Bien alors je veux bien.

Elle nota l'adresse de leur habitat tandis que Gaara fixait étrangement Sasuke, ne comprenant surement pas un tel geste de sa part. Il se détourna de lui pour regarder vers sa soeur, la remerciant d'un petit sourire.

Kankurô avait fini de remplir tous les dossiers et ils aidèrent Gaara à se relever doucement pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal, ce dernier ne voulant pas utiliser la chaise roulante. Il n'avait plus aucun équilibre et son ventre le tirait énormément. Sasuke passa un bras sous son épaule pour mieux le soutenir et lui lança un petit sourire complice pour ne pas qu'il soit gêné. Gaara lui répondit d'un micro sourire en coin.

Il traversèrent l'hôpital ainsi et Sasuke proposa de les ramener puisque la famille Sabaku n'avait pas de voiture. Il ne fallait surtout pas faire trop bouger le convalescent. Ceux-ci acceptèrent et les deux ainées restèrent ébahit devant la luxueuse voiture noire qui se gara devant eux.

- Neji et Shika, je vous ramène aussi ? Demanda le brun.

- Non j'ai déjà appelé mon chauffeur et ils nous ramènent tous les deux, mais merci quand même.

Ils se quittèrent d'un petit salut de la main alors que Sasuke aida Gaara à s'installer confortablement dans la voiture, le callant contre la vitre. Il l'observa rapidement et constata qu'il était épuisé par la marche qu'il venait d'effectuer. Il détourna le regard et se dirigea vers le conducteur pour lui donner la petite note griffonée plus tôt par la blonde. Le chauffeur regarda hésitant son employeur.

- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir aller là-bas, Monsieur ?

- Oui, de toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix puisqu'ils habitent là-bas, rétorqua d'un ton froid l' héritié des Uchiha.

- Bien, Monsieur.

- Un problème ? demanda inquiète la blonde.

- Non trois fois rien, c'est juste que dans votre quartier ce genre de voiture ne passe pas inaperçut et n'est pas vraiment apprécié.

- Oh mais ne te déranges pas alors, déposes nous un peu avant et on continuera à pied. Je ne voudrai pas qu'on t'abîmes une voiture si chère.

- Avec Gaara dans cet état ? Surement pas et puis mon père en a des dizaines de voitures, c'est pas une égratinure qui va me faire fléchir. En plus, on ne s'attaque pas à une voiture d'un Uchiha sans conséquence, alors on peut y aller sans problème.

- B-Bien, bégaya t-elle surprise du ton fière et convaincu du brun.

Le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur et ils arrivèrent devant un petit lotissement délabré.

- Je suis désolée, ça doit te changer un peu de chez toi, s'excusa sincèrement la blonde. Tu veux rester un petit moment ?

- Pourquoi vous vous excusez ? dit-il en repassant un bras autour de la fine taille de Gaara tandis que ce dernier s'appuyait comme il le pouvait sur son épaule. Je suis peut-être riche mais je ne suis pas inbut de moi-même au point de ne pas rentrer dans une maison qui n'est comme la mienne. Quel étage habitez-vous ?

Temari sourit tristement avant de répondre qu'ils habitaient au dernier étage. Sasuke grogna à la réponse, il ne fallait pas forcer le roux à l'excercice. Il demanda à son chauffeur de repartir jusqu'à ce qu'il le rappel pour le chercher. Il avancèrent jusqu'a la cage de l'escalier lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'y avait pas d'ascenceur.

- Y'a pas d'ascenceur? questionna t-il tout de même.

- Non.

- Ok passez devant je vais le porter sur mon dos, déclara t-il.

- D'accord.

Il regarda Gaara en coin, il avait de moins en moins de réactions et ses yeux vitreux fixaient le sol sans le voir. Il le fit s'assoir contre le mur pour le faire revenir à la réalité. Il s'accroupit face à lui et tapota doucement sa joue.

- Oi, Gaara, tu m'entends ?

- ...

Aucune réaction. Il soupira se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour le ramener sur Terre. Il eut une idée mais n'osait pas vraiment l'appliquer, puis se dit que de toute façon le roux ne le sentirai peut-être pas.

Il lui caressa tendrement sa joue, l'effleurant à peine des doigts. Ceux-ci partant de l'arrête du nez jusqu'aux cheveux roux en batailles, derrière l'oreille. Cette simple caresse provoqua un long frisson dans le dos de Gaara, sentit par les doigts fins de Sasuke. Il le vit immédiatement revenir à la réalité et fermer les yeux, savourant surement la caresse jusqu'au bout, sous le regard agréablement surpris de Sasuke.

Il s'était peut-être " réveillé" mais Sasuke voyait bien que Gaara n'avait pas une pensée cohérente tant il était fatigué. Alors qu'il se préparait mentalement pour un interrogatoire du roux, ce dernier ne posa aucune question sur la raison de ce geste, soulageant inconsciemment le brun qui n'aurait pas sut s'expliquer.

- Gaara, écoutes moi, dit-il en lui relevant légèrement le menton pour qu'il le regarde, je vais te porter sur mon dos, d'accord ? Tu es épuisé et comme ça on évite les efforts inutiles, mh?

Le roux hocha la tête et se laissa totalement faire, n'ayant plus aucune force en réserve, toute volatilisée dans son effort à l'hôpital.

Sasuke avait de la chance que sa carrure soit légèrement plus large que celle de Gaara, lui donnant plus de facilité pour porter ce dernier. Il mit bien dix minutes à monter toutes les marches de l'immeuble et vit Kankurô patienter dans l'entrée d'un petit appartement.

- Ah pas trop tôt, j'ai bien cru que tu ne t'en sortirais pas ! plaisenta l'ainé.

- J'ai dû lui parler un peu pour être sûr qu'il ne se braquerai pas si je le portais sur mon dos, avoua le brun en entrant dans l'appartement. Où est sa chambre ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de détaillé les pièces où il passait, seul la chambre du concerné l'intéressait vraiment.

- C'est ici, dit Kankurô en se plaçant devant une porte. Je te laisse l'installer sur le lit, je vais demander à Temari si on peut lui donner des vitamines sinon il va nous faire une crise de nerfs.

Le brun hocha la tête et entra dans la chambre. Il fut surpris par la chaleur des peintures au mur mais surtout devant l'énorme sablier, fait de sables rouge et d'or, dans le coin de la pièce près du lit.

Il resta quelques secondes figé sur le pas de a porte, observant la pièce avant d'être ramener sur Terre par un léger mouvement dans son dos. Il déposa délicatement le roux sur le lit et attendit que Kankurô reviennent. Gaara recommencait à fixer un point imaginaire, sa tête inconsciemment dirigé vers le sablier géant.

Kankurô arriva avec un verre d'eau et deux comprimés dans la main.

- Je te laisse le faire ou je le fais ? demanda t-il.

- C'est bon, je le fais.

Kankurô sourit et ressortit de la chambre en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière lui. Sasuke regarda Gaara allongé sur le flanc, absent. Il soupira et se chargea de lui faire avaler ses pillules.

* * *

Gaara avait son cerveau dans le brouillard depuis qu'il était entré dans la voiture de l'Uchiha. Il ne pensait pas que ce petit effort allait le fatiguer autant. Mais bizarrement pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il n'entendit pas de voix hystérique lui crier dans la tête, seul un petit bourdonnement soufflait dans ses oreilles. Il fit vite le rapprochement avec la proximité de son corps près de celui de Sasuke. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait compris que seul l'Uchiha avait le pouvoir de faire taire cette voix agaçante dans son esprit. Alors c'est l'esprit apaisé par le calme que Gaara laissa le brun l'installer dans la voiture.

Pendant le trajet, ses oreilles captaient des morceaux de conversation mais son cerveau n'analysait pas les mots. Il regardait le paysage sans le voir, il ne sentait que cette jambe à côté de la sienne, qui gardait son esprit à demi-éveillé.

Il ne vit pas le trajet passer, mais sentit un bras passer autour de sa taille pour l'aider à le soulever. Il entoura les épaules de son ami de son bras mince mais puissant, et sa tête pencha sur le côté n'arrivant plus à la redresser.

Sa conscience partait de plus en plus loin, la fatigue prenant le dessus sur son corps. Il sentit à peine se faire assoir contre le mur et se faire tapoter la joue. Par contre l'effleurement sur son visage, lui provoqua un long frisson qui lui fit inconsciemment fermer les yeux. Il savoura la sensation sur sa peau et rouvrit les yeux pour regarder le brun, sa tête pesant trop lourde pour qu'il la relève. Son esprit un peu trop embrumé lui évita de se poser des questions sur la raison de ce geste plus que suggestif.

Son menton fut capturé par la main du brun, ce qui lui permit de le regarder enfin dans les yeux.

- Gaara, écoutes moi, je vais te porter sur mon dos, d'accord ? Tu es épuisé et comme ça on évite les efforts inutiles, mh ?

Il hocha la tête, ne détachant pas ses yeux pâles des perles onyx en face de lui. Il se sentit soulever et déposer sur un dos assez large pour l'accueillir pleinement. Il calla sa tête dans le cou du brun et soupira discrètement de contentement, il était bien là.

Il vit à peine son frère conduire son ami vers sa chambre, et se faire déposer sur son lit. Il se tourna vers son précieux sablier mais il voyait flou, il arrivait à peine à voir la forme de l'objet.

Il se fit redresser en position assise et sentit quelque chose être fourré dans sa bouche. On lui fit boire de l'eau pour qu'il avale plus facilement ce qu'il identifia comme ses vitamines. De l'eau coula de sa bouche engourdit, glissant sur son menton puis son cou pour finir sa course sur son tee-shirt noir délavé. Il faillit bien s'étouffer, mais deux bras puissant vinrent l'entourer et tapoter doucement son dos pour faire passer la toux.

Il restèrent une minute dans cette position, le temps que les pillules fassent leur effet et que Gaara se dégage légèrement de l'étreinte pour s'adosser au mur.

Il regarda le brun en face de lui ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, après tout ce qu'il venait de faire pour lui. Mais il tenait vraiment à le remercier, alors il lança tout bas :

- Merci pour tout.

- De rien, on est ami, non ?

Il hocha la tête et ajouta avec un petit sourire:

- Kankurô me l'a bien fait comprendre, je le crains.

- Parfait, alors. Tu sais quand Neji te dit de venir chez lui, il sous entend rester dormir. T'es sûr que tu veux toujours, changea t-il de sujet.

- Oui, ça marche toujours même si je ne dors pas, je prendrai de quoi m'occuper.

- Super.

Ils parlèrent un moment avant que Sasuke décréta qu'il était l'heure pour lui qu'il rentre chez lui. Il salua toute la famille et l'informa que Neji le téléphonerai pour la date du rendez-vous.

- Sa va mieux? demanda Temari à son petit frère, une fois que l'Uchiha fut partit.

- Oui, j'étais juste fatigué.

- D'accord.

- Oi le morveux, vous avez fabriqué quoi pendant tout ce temps, balança moqueur Kankurô.

- On a parlé, rien de plus si tu sous entend quelque chose, frère pervers, le fusilla t-il de son regard noir.

- Hé hé hé, tu es en train de changer Gaara, autrefois tu ne m'aurais même pas répondu mais j'aurais reçut un bon coup de poing. C'est bien, dit-il avec un regard fier.

Gaara grogna et en passant à côté de son frère, il lui mit un coup de poing dans le ventre, pas très puissant mais tout de même douloureux.

- Argh, putain j'aurais dû me taire. Con de gamin, j'vous jure.

- C'était pour la bonne cause, se justifia Gaara, sous le rire de sa soeur, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Il se dirigea vers son sablier et le retourna. Il recula jusqu'à son lit, le regard rivé sur les graines dorées qui coulaient lentement dans le boccal inférieur.

Il repensa aux gestes qu'avait eu Sasuke pendant qu'il était à moitié dans les vappes. Il ne connaissait rien à l'amitié, sa relation avec Hidan étant particulière. Il voyait ce genre de geste chez les filles mais chez les garçons c'était plutôt rare. Il ne voulait pas demander à sa fratrie trouvant le sujet assez gênant et personnel et demander au principal concerné était hors de question. Il se retrouvait avec pleins de questions dans la tête mais il n'avait aucune réponse à celles-ci. Il soupira, il pouvait encore sentir la légèreté de la caresse sur sa joue. Non, ce n'était pas un geste qu'on avait entre garçon, alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Il ne comprenait pas et cela l'agaçait.

Il râla son mécontentement et commença à reviser ses devoirs en retard pour oublier cette histoire de touché.

Il sursauta quand il sentit son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse, et le sortit de sa poche. C'était Neji qui l'appelait surement pour sa soirée:

- Allo ?

_- Salut c'est Neji, sa va ?_

- Oui, sa va mieux.

-_ Cool, t'es libre ou pas demain ?_

- Heu oui.

-P_répare tes affaires, Sasuke passera te chercher demain après-midi. Tu peux rester jusqu'à jeudi ?_

- Quatre jours ? Tu es sûr que ça ne dérange pas tes parents ?

- _Non ça ne risque pas, ils ne sont pas là des vacances. Ils sont en déplacement pour le boulot. Alors ?_

- Ca me va, alors !

- _Cool, ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura Sasuke et Shikamaru aussi_.

- Mh

- _Au fait , est ce que tu peux bouger? _

- Mh non pas trop, pourquoi ?

-_ Je voudrais faire des activités, alors il fallait que je sache si tu pouvais bouger sans problème!_

- Ah ne te déranges pas pour moi, je resterai sur le cô...

- _Non, si on fait quelque chose se sera tous les cinq, compris?_ le coupa t-il.

- Cinq ?

- _Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire que ma cousine sera là juste demain, ça ne te déranges pas ?_

- Non, tu fais comme tu veux.

- _Ouf, j'ai eu peur que tu dises que tu ne viendrais pas pour ça!_

- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

- _Je sais pas._

- Il faut que j'amène quelque chose ? changea t-il de sujet, après un petit silence gêné.

- _Non c'est bon j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, apporte ce que tu veux pour la nuit parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais quand tu ne dors pas._

- C'est impossible que je l'apporte, je verrai bien sur place.

- _Ah comme tu veux, mais c'est quoi ?_

- Faut le voir pour comprendre, il n'y en a pas vers ici.

- _Ah d'accord, je pourrais passer un jour pour le voir ?_

- Oui si tu veux.

- _Cool, merci._

- De rien.

- _Allez je te laisse, faut que prévienne encore Shikamaru, à demain._

- Bien à demain, alors.

Il raccrocha et se dirigea vers son sablier pour le pencher sur le côté, de sorte que le sable doré stagne horizontalement. Il n'aimait pas laisser le sable couler sans qu'il ne soit là à le regarder. Pour lui, c'était comme regarder un film, partir en plein milieu pour faire autre chose et revenir regarder la fin, aucun intérêt.

Il alla dans la cuisine où se trouvait sa soeur qui faisait à manger. Il alla s'assoir sur un tabouret à côté du petit comptoir et la regarda préparer son futur repas.

- Qu'est qu'il y a, Gaara ? demanda t-elle au bout d'un petit moment, sentant que son frère voulait lui demander quelque chose.

- Je voulais savoir si ça te dérangeais, si je pars quatre jours chez Neji, demain.

- Quatre jours ? Vraiment ?

- Oui, ça ne dérange pas, vu que ses parents ne sont pas là !

- Oh et il y aura une fête ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Mh vas-y! Mais prend toi des affaires présentables au cas où vous sortez et ne t'agites pas trop, d'accord ?

- Oui, merci Temari.

- De rien, frangin.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant et retourna dans sa chambre. Il rebascula le sablier et retourna à ses devoirs jusqu'à que Temari le hèle pour qu'il vienne manger.

* * *

Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous ait plus !


	8. Annonce de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous, ceci n'est pas un chapitre et je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de poster un texte comme celui-ci. Mais je me devais de vous prévenir puisque je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ne vont pas sur mon profil guetter les nouvelles.

Bien je me dois de vous prévenir le pourquoi de ce retard dans mes chapitres. Mon ordinateur a eu un énorme beug et m'a effacé tous mes chapitres d'avance. Tout cela est bien malheureux j'en conviens, le pire dans tout ça est que c'était les chapitres les plus dures que j'avais écrit car le manque d'inspiration était présent. Bref j'avais tellement de l'avance que maintenant je me souviens plus vraiment ce que j'avais écrit dedans.

Ne vous inquiétez pas je tiens à la réécrire, cependant mes publications passeront de un chapitre toutes les deux semaines au lieu d'un chapitre par semaine. Et je recommencerai à poster quand le chapitre 10 sera écrit ( ce que j'estime bientôt puisque je l'ai presque fini ) De plus je suis maintenant en vacance donc je compte bien m'y remettre. Je pourrais ainsi me concentrer pleinement sur mes fictions en cours.

Voilà j'espère que ce petit désagrément ne vous dérange pas trop. Je vous promet de ne pas vous faire trop attendre !


	9. Chapter 7

Bonjour me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, qui a surement dû se faire attendre. J'en suis actuellement à la réécriture du chapitre dix qui me donne particulièrement du fil à retordre, mais étant assez buté je ne lâcherai pas avant de l'avoir fini ^^. Vos reviews m'ont vraiment remonté le moral et je tiens à vous dire que même si l'attente est longue je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. Voilà en espérant que vous aimerai ce chapitre.

**Titre :** Gardie de mon esprit

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Gaara

**Rating: **T

**Disclamer **: Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je fais juste mumuse avec eux.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Je tiens à remercier Bia D, Jene, Angel, Malis, Guest pour leur commentaires qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et encourager =)

**Mello 12: ** tes deux reviews m'ont fait plaisir. Je dois t'avouer que le personnage de Neji me plais beaucoup comme cela. Au début je ne le voulais pas comme ça mais au vu qu'il était un des meilleurs amis de Sasuke il me le fallait assez gentil. Après c'est comme s'il avait pris les rennes et m'empêche de lui faire ce petit côté hautain. Bizarre, hein ? Finalement je me suis beaucoup attaché à lui ^^.

* * *

**Chapitre 7:**

Il avait eu toute la nuit pour préparer ses affaires et maintenant il attendait que Sasuke vienne le chercher. Temari n'avait pas put s'empêcher de regarder s'il n'avait pas oublié des affaires, sous son oeil agaçé.

Son sablier avait coulé toute la nuit et la matiné, à présent il ne restait plus un seul grain de sable dans le boccal supérieur. Il hésita à le retourner encore une fois puis se dit que finalement cela n'en vallait pas peine puisque l'Uchiha allait bientôt arriver.

Il entendit la sonnette de son appartement retentir. Il se leva et prit son sac sur son bureau en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Sasuke était déjà en train de discuter avec sa fratrie lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon. Il le salua d'un signe de tête et réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours pas mit ses pillules dans son sac.

- Temari où tu as posé les vitamines ?

- Sur le comptoir.

Il les récupéra et fit signe à Sasuke de partir. Il salua sa fratrie et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture du brun en silence. Sasuke engagea la conversation, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère lourde qui s'était installée entre eux d'une manière inexpliquée :

- Tu sais que la cousine de Neji sera avec nous aujourd'hui ?

- Oui il me l'a dit hier au téléphone.

- Elle est assez timide mais très gentille.

- ...

- Et elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Neji.

- ...

Sasuke soupira devant le mutisme de son ami. Il était certain que quelque chose travaillait le roux et le seul moyen de savoir, était de rentrer au coeur du sujet :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien.

- Si tu ne parles plus.

- Il ne se passe rien.

- Oi, en plus de ça tu me prends pour un con. C'est par rapport à hier, n'est ce pas ?

- ...

- J'en déduis que oui. Ecoutes, tu étais complètement amorphe. Tu avais le regard perdu dans le vide et le seul moyen que je connais pour l'instant pour te ramener sur Terre, c'est du contact physique.

-...

Sasuke soupira mais enchaina face au mutisme du roux :

- Si j'avais su que tu réagirais comme ça après, j'aurais laissé Kankurô s'en charger.

- Il n'aurait pas su me ramener.

- Pardon ?

- Ils n'y sont jamais arrivé sans l'aide des vitamines. Tu es le seul qui y arrive et je ne sais plus comment penser. Est ce que c'est bon signe ou pas ? Est ce que c'est normal ?

- Tu ... je suis le seul ?

Gaara hocha la tête tout en regardant par la vitre, n'osant pas regarder l'Uchiha.

- Je ... d'accord.

- Putain, pourquoi tu me fais cet effet ? grogna Gaara plus pour lui même que pour Sasuke.

- Je pense que c'est quand même un bon signe, si quelqu'un peut te ramener à la réalité sans l'aide des cachets, tu ne crois pas ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Ecoutes pour l'instant, ne penses plus à ça et détends toi pendant quatre jours, on pourra peut-être demander à Shikamaru si tu en as envie ?

- Non on ne lui dit rien, pas plus qu'à Neji. Tout ce qui se passe c'est dans ma tête, je ne veux pas en parler.

- Pourquoi m'en parler à moi, alors ?

- Tu es concerné à ce que je sache, donc tu as le droit de savoir !

- Merci de m'en parler, alors.

- Hn

- On arrive et on dirait que Hinata et Shikamaru sont déjà là !

En effet, la luxueuse voiture noire venait d'entrée dans une résidence plus que géante. Le jardin était richement décoré de fleurs blanches, de fontaines à eau et de sables fins. La maison, quant à elle, pouvait être comparée à une villa tellement elle était grande. Le tout dans un style typiquement japonnais.

Malgré la beauté des lieux, cela lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Gaara était loin d'être jaloux mais chaque plantes, chaque brindilles d'herbes, chaque grains de sables blanc transpiraient de tout leurs pores la richesse des propriétaires. Il y avait trop de partout, la résidence devait faire trois fois son lotissement et il y habitait qu'une seul famille. De quoi dégoûter plus d'une personne en manque d'argent.

Il réprima son dégoût pour cette richesse non caché en revêtant son masque impassible. Il fallait qu'il s'habitut à l'argent car ses nouveaux amis avez l'air d'en avoir plus qu'il n'en fallait, à son plus grand malheur.

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la villa. Ils furent accueilli par un Neji souriant de toutes ses dents. Il les firent entrer dans le hall et leur demanda de déposer leur sac.

- Un domestique viendra les mettre dans votre chambre.

Gaara obéit à contre coeur, il aurait très bien put le faire tout seul. Vraiment ses gosses de riches ne peuvent plus rien faire tout seul, comme dépendant. Lui qui aimait tant l'indépendence.

Neji les conduit dans un petit salon où se trouvait déjà Shikamaru et une jeune fille brune. Neji fit les présentations, et dès qu'elle croisa son regard, elle détourna le sien en baissant la tête, rougissante. Encore une, qui n'était pas à la hauteur mais l'Uchiha avait raison, elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son cousin. Même cheveux, même yeux, même prestance même si elle était beaucoup moins confiante que Neji, et la même aura qui insitait au respect. Sauf que contrairement à Neji, elle n'avait pas réussit à soutenir son regard, ce qui enleva un peu de charme au tableau.

Sasuke lui mit un coup dans les côtes, le regard noir.

- Quoi ? grogna le roux.

- Ne la regarde pas comme ça, sinon elle ne va plus oser parler de toute la journée. Je t'avais dit qu'elle était timide et toi tu la regarde comme si tu allais la tuer, murmura Sasuke dans son oreille pour ne pas que les autres l'entende.

Gaara regrogna et s'assit sur le petit canapé, rejoint par Sasuke.

- Excuses-le Hinata, il n'est pas bien méchant, juste en apparence, la rassura Sasuke, le sourire moqueur quand le roux le fusilla du regard à l'entente de l'excuse pourrie.

- D'où je suis qu'en apparence méchant ? attaqua t-il.

Mais il se fit superbement ignoré par le brun qui entama une discussion avec la timide Hinata. Celle-ci le regardait de temps en temps mais sans plus baisser les yeux lorsqu'il le regardait aussi. "_Finalement elle peut être intéressante la gamine_", pensa t-il avec un petit sourire intérieur. Il radoucit alors un peu son regard quand elle commença à lui parler pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Il découvrit qu'elle était dans un de ses anciens lycées et qu'elle se rappelait de ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Il lui demanda silencieusement de ne plus en parler, à cause des garçons à côté d'eux. Elle lui donna alors des nouvelles d'un de ses camarades de classe qui le harcelait mentalement d'arrêter de faire des conneries, Naruto. Ce gars était le seul à qui il parlait un peu dans ce lycée mais ne l'avait considéré que comme un collègue de classe.

- Comment tu le connais ? demanda t-il.

Elle rougit furieusement et détourna le regard en répondant.

- Heu... en fait... heu... on sort ensemble.

- Oh je suis content pour lui. Il me parlait souvent de toi sans que je sache qui tu étais, avoua t-il, la faisant encore plus rougir.

Ils furent interrompu par un domestique qui apporta des boissons fraîches, sous la demande de Neji. Gaara réprima un grognement de mécontentement et éloigna la boisson de lui, sous le regard surpris des quatre autres.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas soif, se justifia t-il, le ton plus froid qu'il l'avait voulu.

Ils le regardèrent encore quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux, au regard noir qui leur lança. Il ne parla plus se contentant d'écouter jusqu'à ce que Neji proposa un cinéma pour sortir de chez lui. Tout le monde accepta et ils allèrent en ville dans une belle limousine blanche appartenant à la famille Hyuga, assez grande pour accueillir une quinzaine de personnes.

Gaara ne pouvait pas supporter les regards d'envie que portaient les passants sur cette voiture horriblement cher. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture, il voulut se faire le plus petit possible contrairement à son habitude. Ses yeux était pratiquement noir de colère et il serrait les poings jusqu'à s'en faire pâlir les jointures. La voix hystérique fit son apparition en crescendo, commençant par un petit sifflement pour devenir qu'un ultra son dans ses oreilles.

Sasuke qui le regardait en coin vit à quel point le roux n'était pas dans son état normal.

Malgré le fait que son visage soit inexpressif, les yeux de Gaara ne le trompait pas. Il se dirigea vers lui et entoura les épaules de son ami puis le fit avancer jusqu'au guichet. Ce dernier se détendit au contact de son bras et se laissa faire. Sasuke s'installa alors naturellement à côté du roux.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

- ...

- Gaara ?

- C'est rien, coup de blues je crois, mentit-il.

- Ouai c'est ça, tes yeux n'exprimaient pas un coup de blues, cracha t-il ayant horreur qu'il lui mente, tu pourrais faire l'effort de me le dire.

- Non.

- D'accord comme tu voudras.

Le silence qui s'installa entre eux était lourd d'électricité. Tellement que le reste du groupe remarqua la tension entre les deux jeunes garçon.

- Neji ? demanda Gaara pour éviter l'explosion verbale, on regarde quoi comme film ?

- C'est un film d'action et d'horreur, ça devrait te plaire même Hinata aime bien.

- Mh, c'est bon, mentit-il.

Il avait horreur de ce genre de film même si ça ne lui faisait rien, cela lui rappelait juste les quelques années au côté d'Hidan. Il préféra ne rien dire puisqu'il ne dormait pas, il ne pouvait donc pas faire de cauchemar dessus.

Il soupira attendant que le film commence, ce qui arriva au bout de quelques minutes.

Il en était à la moitié du film et avait déjà des sueurs dans le dos. Il était d'un réalisme surprenant et il pouvait entendre sur sa droite, Hinata étouffer ses cris dans le tee-shirt de son cousin. Il arrivait à peine à croire qu'un film pouvait faire ressurgir autant de souvenirs d'un coup.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le confortable siège rouge, ramenant une jambe contre son torse et appuyant son bras sur l'accoudoir de droite pour poser son menton sur sa main, cachant ainsi sa lèvre inférieure tremblante. Dans cette position, il était près de Sasuke et son aura apaisante. Sa lèvre cessa de trembler, la boule dans sa gorge disparut ainsi que le noeux dans son ventre. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement qui ne passa pas inapercut pour son voisin de droite.

Sasuke regardait à la dérobé Gaara depuis le début du film et il n'arrivait pas croire qu'un film pouvait le mettre dans tous ses états. Il le vit changer de position et s'approcher de lui pour pouvoir s'apuyer sur l'accoudoir et lacher un discret soupir de soulagement. Il remarqua le corps mince du roux se détendre et se recaller plus confortablement toujours près de l'accoudoir. Sasuke eut un discret sourire à la pensée que c'était près de lui que Gaara arrivait à se détendre et c'était lui aussi qui ranimait ce corps sans vie quand celui-ci était trop épuisé.

Le film se finit sans crise, ni anicroche et le petit groupe se leva dès que les lumières apparurent. La limousine attendait devant le cinéma comme convenu et ils montèrent dedans. Sasuke était resté près de Gaara pour ne pas qu'il craque, ce qui dut marcher car il resta calme.

- Vous voulez faire quoi d'autre ? demanda le propriétaire de la limousine, puisqu'on est en ville autant en profiter !

- On pourrait acheter quelque chose à manger et aller sur la plage pour une baignade de minuit, proposa Hinata.

- Je suis pour, approuva Shikamaru.

- Pareil, confirma Neji et Sasuke.

- J'ai rien contre, dit simplement Gaara.

- Ok, alors on achète à manger dans un fast food et on fonce à la plage, déclara Neji.

Après un quart d'heure à choisir le repas, plus un quart de route pour aller à la plage, le groupe arriva enfin à destination. Ils mangèrent d'abord sur des pierres pour ne pas avaler le sable puis se jetèrent à l'eau. Enfin surtout Neji, Hinata et Shikamaru. Sasuke et Gaara préférant prendre leur temps. Certes, il ne faisait pas du tout froid mais l'eau s'était un peu refroidit après que le soleil se soit couché. Puis Gaara préférait largement la texture du sable que celle de l'eau, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il s'assit et fit jouer les grains de sables dans la paume de sa main tandis que Sasuke avait les pieds dans l'eau.

Ils ne parlaient pas, le moment n'étant pas approprié pour une discussion, savourant juste le son des vagues calmes et le son des voix de leurs amis qui essayaient de se faire couler un peu plus loin. Sasuke se retourna vers lui et le fixa:

- Tu viens, on les rejoint ? proposa t-il.

- Je n'ai pas de maillot, refusa le roux d'une manière détournée.

- Eux non plus, répliqua l'Uchiha avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je n'aime pas l'eau.

- Allez pas longtemps.

- Non.

- Très bien tu l'auras cherché. NEJI, SHIKA, HINATA,VENEZ M'AIDER A METTRE GAARA DANS L'EAU, IL NE VEUX PAS VENIR, hurla t-il pour qu'ils l'entendent.

Il se retourna pour regarder Gaara et après un moment de réflexion, il commença à courir dans sa direction.

Gaara ne laissa pas le temps aux bruns de le rattraper et courrut dans le sable encore chaud de la journée. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus de l'eau mais l'esprit stratégique de Shikamaru le piégea. Il était acculé devant un mur, très éloigné de la plage, et les trois garçons le bloquait de tous les côtés.

- Les mecs, je ne veux pas aller dans l'eau, dit-il la voix sifflante.

- Pourquoi, elle est bonne, déclara Sasuke l'oeil malicieux. Tu ne sais pas nager que tu ne veuilles pas venir ?

- Si, je sais nager, je n'aime tout simplement pas l'eau, répliqua t-il.

- Tant pis si tu sais nager, tu ne risque pas de te noyer. Allez ça va être marrant, argumenta Shikamaru. Neji, Sasuke on suit le plan.

- OK, dirent en choeur les deux bruns.

Les trois bruns s'élancèrent sur Gaara et celui-ci ne pouvant plus reculer ni bouger, resta sur place attendant l'attaque. Mais lui qui s'attendait à quelques coups du genre taquin, se retrouva allongé par terre avec Sasuke à califourchon, lui faisant des chatouilles et les deux autres qui le trainaient pour le foutre à l'eau. Il ne se savait pas si chatouilleux car aux premiers effleurements, il ne put retenir son rire.

Tout le monde s'arrêta, Sasuke ne le chatouillait plus et Neji et Shikamaru avaient arrêté de le trainer pour le regarder stupéfaits. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils le voyaient sourire, mais c'est son rire qui les paralysa sur place.

Son rire était grave mais pourtant cristallin, il avait une consonnance particulière, envoûtante comme un doux ronronement au fond de la gorge. Ses traits habituellement impassibles reprirent vie et donnèrent à son visage une beauté exceptionnel. Les trois bruns se regardèrent et d'un accord commun, ils ne laissèrent pas Gaara reprendre son souffle et reprirent leurs actions précédente. Et avant qu'ils atteignent la plage, Sasuke se releva laissant le roux reprendre un peu d'air et aida les deux autres à le porter. Mais contrairement à ce qu'ils croyaient, Gaara avait un poids plume malgré le fait que sa carrure soit assez musclé, ce qui les aida à le transporter.

Ils le balancèrent dans un endroit assez profond pour avoir de l'eau jusqu'au torse et le laissèrent remonter à la surface de l'eau.

- Alors vous, vous allez me le payer très cher, je vous jure que pendant ses quatre jours vous allez vivre un enfer, les menanca t-il avec un sourire bien sadique.

- Et bien c'est ce qu'on va voir, le défia Sasuke.

Et pour confirmer ses paroles, le brun sauta sur Gaara, lui fit un petit croche-patte sous l'eau, de sorte à le faire couler et comme celui-ci n'avait aucun équilibre stable, il tomba, entrainant avec lui Sasuke sous l'eau. Ils restèrent dessous la surface plus d'une minute, essayant de remonter avant l'autre tout en essayant de le faire couler. Tâche pas si simple qu'il n'y paraît. Et c'est Gaara qui réussit à remonter le premier, suivit d'une micro seconde plus tard par Sasuke.

Au regard qu'ils se lancaient, Neji et Shikamaru allèrent rejoindre Hinata un peu plus loin, de peur de se retrouver dans leur guerre de coulage intensif. Ils les regerdèrent cependant un moment, attendant que les deux garçons s'épuisent pour pouvoir les sortirent de l'eau. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une bonne heure qu'ils revinrent vers la plage vidé et pouvant à peine marcher. Gaara s'étalla de tout son long sur le sable chaud tandis que Sasuke s'assit à côté de lui.

- Finalement pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas l'eau, tu y est resté pas mal de temps, lui fit remarquer Shikamaru.

Il grogna mais lui répondit amusé :

- C'était pour la bonne cause, mais je n'y retournerai pas de sitôt.

- Va falloir pourtant, déclara Neji.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne te ramènes pas avec tout ce sable sur le dos, tu vas d'abord te rincer. J'ai demandé à mon chauffeur de nous ramener des serviettes. Plus vite tu te nettois, plus vite t'es sec.

Gaara regrogna et se leva pour se laver mais pas dans la mer. Il prit le chemin inverse et se dirigea vers de petits chapitaux qui démarquaient la plage privée. A cette heure-ci plus personnes ne se trouvait dedans, c'est donc sans discrétion qu'il escalada les petites barrières de bois entourant les douches privées. Il prit rapidement une douche et fit le chemin inverse. Neji lui tendit une serviette avec un regard désespéré.

- Franchement t'aurais pu aller dans la mer.

- J'étais poisseux, il me fallait une douche pour enlever le sel et le sable.

- Hn

Ils allèrent dans la limousine et tout le monde prit une banquette pour lui tout seul, voulant dormir pendant le trajet.

* * *

Voilà voilà, bien je ne pense pas reposter dans 2 semaines puisque je pars en voyage. Je ne reviens que le 26 et je n'aurais pas accès à internet. Je ne pourrais pas non plus m'avancer sur mes chapitres donc je prévois de reposter début août. Cependant il me reste une bonne semaine pour m'avancer et si j'arrive à écrire deux chapitres, je compte en poster un avant que je parte mais rien n'est sûr. En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu. :)


	10. Chapter 8

Hola tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre.

**Titre :** Gardie de mon esprit

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Gaara

**Rating: **T

**Disclamer **: Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je fais juste mumuse avec eux.

Merci à Destiny, Cheikh Tidiane ( qui me lit de très loin ), Jene et Mello12 ( qui me lisent depuis le début ) pour vos encouragement qui me sont d'un soutient important. Merci vraiment 3

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Gaara prit une place près d'une vitre, mais pas la banquette, après tout il n'allait pas dormir. Il entendait déjà le ronflement de Shikamaru et vit du coin de l'oeil Neji tenir dans ses bras sa cousine sur le point de s'endormir. Lui aussi d'ailleurs commençait à fermer les yeux et Gaara n'eut aucun mal à les imaginer frère et soeur.

Une soudaine douleur dans le ventre le sortit de sa contemplation. Il baissa le regard et vit avec surprise une petite tâche rouge marquer son tee-shirt qu'il souleva. Grimaçant sous la douleur, il réprima un petit grognement lorsqu'il constata que sa blessure c'était réouverte par endroit, surement dû par les quelques mouvements brusques dans l'eau. Quand il voulut la cacher par son tee-shirt pour ne pas qu'on la remarque, il fut arrêté dans son mouvement par une main sur son poignet. Il releva le visage et reconnut sans surprise Sasuke.

Il soupira d'exaspération et le laissa examiner la blessure sans protester.

- Heureusement que tu as pris une douche parce que le sel t'aurais fais un mal de chien, lui fit-il remarquer en pressant la plaie de sa main pour éviter que trop de sang ne coule sur la banquette en cuir.

Gaara glapit de douleur face à la pression exercée sur son flanc droit mais s'empêcha de faire trop de bruits pour ne pas réveiller les dormeurs.

- Excuses-moi, mais je n'ai rien d'autre pour compresser la blessure.

- Quand on arrivera, fait comme si de rien n'était, d'accord ? Sinon ils vont s'inquiéter pour rien, haleta t-il sous la douleur de la compression.

Sasuke hocha la tête pour montrer son accord et s'assit plus confortablement à côté du blessé, de sorte que son corps cache la tâche rouge imbibée dans le tee-shirt et en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal plus que nécessaire. Le corps de Gaara était pratiquement collé au sien, seul l'endroit de la blessure n'était pas pressé contre lui. Sa main comprimée toujours la plaie quand ils arrivèrent chez Neji, et pour expliquer leur proximité, ils durent inventer une excuse bateau :

- Il ne tient plus debout, où est sa chambre, Neji ?

- La même que la tienne d'habitude. Cette fois, je me suis dis qu'on dormirai deux par deux et nos chambre seront voisines, comme ça on ne se dispersera pas trop, argumenta Neji car, non, la raison n'était pas celle dit, le tout ajouté d'un discret clin d'oeil à l'adresse du brun.

- Ok, merci, répondit-il tout de même au brun d'un clin d'oeil, comprenant son stratagème.

Il emmena alors Gaara dans sa chambre quand il venait ici, et le déposa dans un lit. Il se dépêcha de chercher des compresses, une bassine d'eau chaude ainsi qu'une serviette. Il nettoya la plaie à l'aide de l'eau et essuya le tout avec la serviette. Une fois la plaie bien désinfecté, il banda la blessure en l'enroulant d'un bandage tout autour du ventre. Satisfait du résultat, il rangea tout dans la salle de bain et revînt dans la chambre.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda t-il.

Gaara hocha la tête et le regarda:

- Je ne calcule même plus le nombre de services que je te dois, lâcha t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Je n'ai besoins de rien, répéta t-il comme la dernière fois.

- C'est un principe.

- Je sais mais je n'attendais rien du tout en échange à chaque fois que je t'aidais.

- ...

- J'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu veux toujours rendre ce qu'on te donne, ce n'est pas logique? le questionna Sasuke.

- Ecoute, j'ai été élevé comme ça, et je ne changerai pas cette habitude.

- Hn, Temari et Kankurô n'ont pas l'air de t'avoir inculqué cette règle, il me semble.

- ...

- Gaara ?

- Je suis fatigué, me prend pas la tête avec ça, râla t-il.

- Quand as tu pris tes vitamines ?

- Midi.

- ... midi ? Tu ne pouvais pas me les demander au lieu de te torturer l'esprit ? s'énerva Sasuke en se levant pour fouiller dans le sac de Gaara. Où sont-elles ?

- Poche de devant.

Il prit les pillules et alla chercher de l'eau au robinet de la salle de bain. Il donna le tout à Gaara, qui s'empressa de les avaler, une soudaine angoisse de s'endormir et faire une crise alors que Sasuke était dans la même pièce que lui. Angoisse qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais eu lieu.

La fatigue partait doucement et ses muscles se détendirent, il retomba sur le lit en soupirant.

- Tu peux au moins répondre à cette question et après j'arrête ? demanda Sasuke.

- Mh

- Est ce que c'est Temari et Kankurô qui t'on élevé ?

- ... Non, j'étais en famille d'accueil à l'âge de six ans tandis que eux étaient tous les deux dans une autre. C'est quand Kankurô a eu les droits d'héritages qu'il a demandé d'être mon tuteur légal, puis Temari quand elle a eu dix-huit ans a fait la demande elle aussi.

- D'accord, je comprend mieux.

- Pourquoi tu me poses des questions sur ma vie ?

- Pour mieux te connaître, c'est ce qu'on fait quand on considère quelqu'un comme son ami.

- Alors dis moi des trucs sur toi? Je sais rien sur ta vie, à part que tu es riche.

- Normal, tout le monde le sais.

- Non je l'ai vu au premier regard. Vous les riches avez une façon de vous comporter, de vous habiller, de vous tenir, de regarder. Vous êtes pratiquement tous les mêmes, toujours à montrer que vous avez la richesse, le pouvoir, le contrôle, dit-il dédaigneux.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi au cinéma, tu avais ce comportement, réalisa le brun en regardant la grimace dégoûté de Gaara, et aussi quand on te parlaient au début. Pourquoi rester avec nous, si on te dégoûte avec notre fric, tu veux en profiter ?

- Tss, ça fait bien longtemps que je me fou pas mal du fric. Si je déteste les riches c'est parce que ma famille d'accueil l'était et je ne peux plus me les voir. Tu les aurais vu traiter les domestiques, c'étaient leur chiens, ils ne les respectaient pas et sans eux, ils seraient perdu tellement qu'ils étaient devenu dépendant de leurs services. Ils achetaient tous et n'importe quoi, se foutant des gens dans le besoins. Un jour j'ai fais une énorme connerie et j'ai eu droit au retour des choses. Même l'argent n'a pas pu me sortir d'affaire, c'est à cause de ça qu'elle s'en est rendu compte, alors elle a agi. Cette punition je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Finalement, elle m'a quand même était utile Madame. Mais elle m'a dégoûté avec son fric.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait raconté cette histoire mais quelque part dans sa tête, on lui disait qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Sasuke allait lui poser encore plus de questions après ça. Et son intuition ne le trompa pas.

- Cette Madame était ta tutrice ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi l'appeler comme ça et pas par son prénom ?

- Madame n'aimais pas qu'on l'appelle par son nom ou son prénom. Elle punissait quiconque essayait que ce soit domestiques, famille, étrangers. Ses punissions laissent toujours des traces et personne ne cherche à l'arrêter de peur de représailles. Après quelques essais c'est devenu naturel de l'appeler comme ça.

Sasuke réflechit un instant avant de comprendre les mots de Gaara.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle t'as battu ?

- ...

- Gaara, réponds, s'énerva l'Uchiha.

- Oui, elle m'a battu, fouetté, tapé, brûlé et tout ce que tu veux et pas qu'une seul fois, compris, hurla Gaara énervé mais aussi apeuré par ses révélations qu'il n'avait dit à personne. Maintenant dors et ne pose plus de question, j'avais été d'accord pour qu'une seule, ok ?

- Alors là non, tu vas m'expliquer cette histoire en détail, lui cria-il en se dirigeant vers le lit du roux.

Gaara tenta de se lever mais sa blessure fraîchement ouverte ralentissait ses mouvements. Sasuke monta sur le lit avant que Gaara ne réussisse à s'enfuir. Il se plaça à califourchon sur lui mais fit tout de même attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Il prit les poignets fins du Sabaku et les plaça au dessus de sa tête, sous son regard noir.

- Bien tu vas maintenant m'expliquer toute cette histoire en détail, avec un peu de chance mon père connaît peut être cette Madame. C'est quoi son vrai nom ?

- Je ne le dirai pas.

- Gaara, je ne me répèterai pas, siffla la voix grave de Sasuke.

- Mais je peux pas le dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la punition est de plus en plus sévère avec elle, dit Gaara la gorge nouée.

- Mais ce n'est plus ta tutrice, c'est Temari et Kankurô. Ils ne te feront rien et je ne dirai rien, adoucit-il sa voix pour le rassurer et ainsi calmer les cris. Elle ne le saura jamais.

- Elle le sais toujours.

Sasuke soupira et laissa tomber cette question pour une autre.

- Très bien, quel était la punition qu'elle t'as fait subir?

- Non, non, non.

- Gaara j'ai besoin de savoir.

- J'en ai trop dit déjà, paniqua le roux.

Il commencait à s'agiter et à se tortiller pour sortir de l'emprise de Sasuke. Il avait l'étrange impression que lorsqu'il était près de Sasuke, il n'était pas, non seulement apaisé mais aussi, sans aucune défense. Il n'avait pas de force alors qu'il venait de prendre ses vitamines, ce gars le rendait faible.

- K'sooo, lâche moi, lui cria t-il dessus, les larmes aux yeux.

Sasuke se pencha et le prit dans ses bras pour qu'il arrête de se débattre et ainsi d'éviter qu'il ne se fasse encore plus mal au ventre.

- Ecoutes moi, lui murmura t-il tendrement à l'oreille pour l'apaiser, si je voulais savoir, c'était pour t'aider. Je voyais comment ton passé te rongeais de l'intérieur mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Tu me raconteras une prochaine fois quand tu te sentiras prêt, d'accord ?

Il sentit un imperceptible hochement de tête contre son cou. Il relacha la pression qu'il exercait sur les hanches fines de Gaara et se coucha à ses côtés tout en le gardant près de lui tout en commençant de petites caresses sur des mèches à la base de sa nuque.

- Pour me faire pardonner, pose moi n'importe quelle question. J'y répondrai.

Il y eut un petit silence seulement coupé par leur respiration, quand Gaara posa ladite question:

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?

- Je t'aime bien. En fait depuis que tu es arrivé tu m'intéresses beaucoup.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sous prétexte qu'on est riche, personne n'ose nous contredire ni nous approcher véritablement. Tu sais, se soit disant Fan club ? Et bien ce ne sont que des jeunes filles qui cherche un homme assez riche et beau pour finir leur vie, la pensée tranquille.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire là dedans, je ne fais pas partit de ce Fan club.

- Justement, toi tu es arrivé et tu nous regardes comme des égales. J'ai même cru à un moment que tu allais nous tuer.

- C'est bien une pensée qui m'a traversé l'esprit. Mais beaucoup de gens vous regarde comme ça, il n'y avait pas que moi.

- Oui mais eux, il veulent juste notre argent. Toi, non.

- Je ne vois toujours pas ou tu veux en venir.

- Je préfère les personnes franches qui m'évitent et donne leur avis, comme toi qui ne t'es pas gêné de le faire quand on t'a abordé, que les personnes hypocrites qui cherchent à nous amadouer pour de l'argent.

- En gros tu es en train de me dire que je t'intéresse parce que je n'en veux pas pour ton fric, demanda t-il surpris.

- Oui et que si tu restes avec nous c'est pour notre personne, pas pour le reste.

- D'accord je crois avoir compris. Mais y'a juste un endroit ou tu te trompes. Au début vous m'avez vraiment fais chier à toujours rester près de moi, mais après, j'ai commencé à mieux vous connaitre et j'ai vu que vous n'étiez pas comme Madame.

- Ravi de l'entendre. Alors pourquoi avoir eu cette réaction quand on est allé au cinéma ?

Gaara grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible et cacha sa tête au creux du cou de Sasuke.

- Je... excuses, j'avais dis plus de questions c'est vrai, culpabilisa le brun.

- Parle moi un peu de toi, on a pratiquement parlé que de moi depuis tout à l'heure.

Alors Sasuke lui raconta sa vie trépidente de fils de riche. Pas de parents présents, un frère qui étudit à l'étranger et des domestiques qui lui tiennent compagnie. Il lui raconta comment il les traitait avec attention, faisant gaffe à leur confort et leur santé, et que même s'il ne se débrouillait pas entièrement seul, il y avait certaines tâches qui leur ordonnait de ne pas faire. Et il lui donna toutes les associations caricatives dont il faisait des dons. Il lui raconta un peu la même chose pour Neji et Shikamaru pour le rassurer complètement.

Face au discours de Sasuke, Gaara était plus que surpris. Il se rendit compte que même s'ils étaient riches, ils prenaient beaucoup plus soins des gens que sa famille d'accueil. Cela lui réchauffa étrangement le coeur.

- Je trouve que la limousine était de trop, j'aurais préféré une voiture moins tape à l'oeil.

- C'était ce qui te gênais vraiment, pas vrai ?

Il sentit le hochement de tête positif contre son cou et soupira.

- Tu aurais dû nous le dire.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ce n'est que mon avis. Vous avez plus l'habitude de sortir que moi, je ne vais pas imposer mon opinion pour si peu.

- Je ne trouve pas ça si peu, d'après ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. Et ton opinion intéresse tout le monde malgré le fait que tu ne sois avec nous, depuis pas longtemps.

- ...

- Et je me fiche que tu sois d'accord ou pas mais demain, si on se déplace, ce sera avec une autre voiture, moins voyante.

- Quoi ? Non, Sasuke je t'interdis de faire ça. Ils vont croire à un caprice de ma part.

- Non je ne dirai pas que c'est toi. Et seulement là, tu pourras dire que c'est un caprice de gosse de riche, plaisenta Sasuke.

- Ne rigole pas avec ça, je le pensais vraiment. Et c'était péjoratif.

- Je sais.

Leur discussion laissa place à un silence léger, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre. Sasuke ne tarda pas à s'endormir, tenant fermemant Gaara par la taille et ses petites caresses devenant de moins en moins fréquentes. Gaara profita longtemps de cette position pour respirer l'odeur de Sasuke cependant il s'arracha de ses bras au bout de quelques heures, voulant se dégourdir les jambes. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, laissant le ciel assez clair et lui permettant de se déplacer sans allumer les lumières.

Il sortit de la villa et se dirigea vers le jardin de sables blancs. Il le contempla un petit moment avant de se pencher et d'en prendre au creux de sa main. Il laissa le sable fin filer entre ses doigts comme le ferait son sablier chez lui. Cette sensation l'apaisa, il se releva et retourna vers la terrasse pour regarder le soleil se lever, comme à son habitude.

Il resta bien une heure dehors, avant que le reste du groupe ne le rejoigne sur la terrasse.

- S'lut, la nuit n'a pas était trop longue sans occupation ? demanda Neji.

- Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'est ton objet mystérieux ?

- C'est un sablier égyptien très ancien.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu disais qu'il n'y en avait pas par ici. Comment tu l'as eu ?

- Héritage de mes parents, normalement c'était à Kankurô de l'avoir, mais il ne s'en servait pas. Il a voulu le vendre à un antiquaire. Je peux te garantir qu'il n'essayera plus de sitôt à le faire. Après ça il me l'a donné.

- Je vois, mais tu fais quoi avec ?

- Je regarde le sable couler.

- Toute la nuit ?

- Oui.

Un domestique amena le petit déjeuné sur la table et, après avoir fait une courbette devant Neji, s'éclipsa. Gaara observa le domestique faire et examina son corps pour vérifier les dire de la veille.

- Tu ne me crois toujours pas, demanda Sasuke qui l'observait, depuis que le servant était entré, pour voir ses réactions.

Neji, Hinata et Shikamaru relevèrent la tête se demandant bien de quoi pouvait parler les deux autres garçons.

- Si, c'est bon, avoua le roux.

Sasuke eut un petit sourire vainqueur et commença à manger le petit déjeuner copieux devant lui.

- De quoi parlez-vous? interrogea Neji, largué.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Sympa, râla le brun au long cheveux.

Hinata dut partir dans la matinée ayant des obligations et avant qu'elle n'entre dans sa luxueuse voiture, Gaara lui lança avec un discret sourire :

- Passe le bonjour à Naruto de ma part, et si jamais on se recroise, j'espère que je le reverrai.

- Oui je le ferai. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Il regarda la voiture partir jusqu'à ne plus la voir. Cette fille était la deuxième qui avait trouvé un peu de considération à ses yeux, après sa soeur. Il retourna dans la villa avec les autres et ils allèrent se changer pour profiter de la piscine.

Il s'installa sur une chaise longue et sous un parasole, ne suportant pas longtemps la chaleur écrasante du soleil. Il regardait d'un oeil amusé les trois autres se couler dans le bassin le plus profond de la piscine.

Il fallait avouer que celle-ci était plutôt énorme, pour la moyenne. Elle était composée en trois parties, une avec un bassin moyen, une avec un bassin profond- où se trouvaient en ce moment les trois bruns- et enfin un bassin détente qu'on pouvait assimiler à un jaccuzi, avec ses bulles à remouds.

Il eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment lorsque trois têtes brunes se tournèrent vers lui, avec des sourires qui ne présageaient rien de bon. Il les vit sortir du bassin et se diriger vers lui. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre et se leva pour les dévancer. Il contourna rapidement le bassin de sorte à se retrouver à leur opposé et essaya de trouver une solution pour se sortir de se pétrin. Il ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver piéger comme la veille à cause de l'esprit stratégique de Shikamaru. Il avisa rapidement les lieux et vit en face de lui, un petit trou donnant sur la villa. Seulement, les trois autres garçons lui bouchaient le passage et ils commencèrent à se séparer de chaque côtés pour l'attraper. Bien sûr Shikamaru se posta juste devant le trou pour ne pas qu'il puisse passer si jamais il échappait aux deux autres.

Les deux bruns approchaient rapidement de lui jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques pas.

- Je me suis déjà baigné hier, essaya t-il d'argumenter pour se défendre.

- Oui mais hier, c'était hier, minauda Neji.

Gaara grogna se sentant acculé, il se fit empoigner le bras par Sasuke et il lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit, soit présentement un mélange de haine et d'amusement. Contradictoire.

Sasuke le fit basculer sur son dos trempé, lui attrapa sa cuisse pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe et courut jusqu'au grand bassin. Il sauta et relacha son paquet de son dos pour remonter à la surface de l'eau.

Gaara était glacé. L'eau paraissait si froide sur sa peau alors qu'il n'y a quelques secondes elle était brûlante à cause du soleil. Ses lèvres bleuirent instantanément et il commenca à claquer des dents. Il lanca un regard noir à Sasuke et nagea vers la petite échelle. Ce dernier, comprenant le manège du roux, le rattrapa rapidement pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre.

- Reste, tu vas vite t'habituer à la température de l'eau, c'est le choc thermique qui fait ça.

- Elle est trop glacé, laisses moi passer, ordonna Gaara en claquant des dents.

Au lieu de se décaler, Sasuke s'avança vers lui en le fixant dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que son corps ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Gaara pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage et son corps se réchauffa un peu. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent une couleur décente, ses dents arrêtèrent de claquer et il n'était plus parcouru de frissons. Il n'avait pas détaché ses yeux des orbes onyx en face de lui, et son regard luisait d'incompréhension. Sasuke lui sourit juste en retour et fit signe aux deux autres pour qu'ils les rejoignent.

Neji et Shikamaru les rejoignirent avec un ballon de volley. Ils firent deux équipes . Neji et Shikamaru ensemble et Sasuke et Gaara dans l'autre équipe. Ils jouèrent un moment dans l'eau mais Gaara commença à ressentir les effets du soleil. Il passa quelques instants la tête sous l'eau pour se rafraîchir avant de la secouer pour ne pas avoir les cheveux collés au visage et sortit se mettre à l'abris sous le parasole, suivit des autres.

Un domestique vint apporter des rafraîchissements. Ils se servirent tous de grands verres de limonade, avant de s'installer sur les transats pour se reposer. Sasuke vint se mettre à côté de lui et jeta un rapide regard sur sa blessure, ce qui n'échappa à Gaara.

- Je vais bien, le rassura t-il.

- Je vérifiais, se justifia le brun.

- Mh.

Plusieurs domestiques revinrent avec le repas qu'ils posèrent sur les petites tables près des transats. Neji les remercia poliment après qu'ils se soient tous courbés devant lui.

- Vous voulez faire quoi cette après-midi ? demanda t-il.

- On pourrais faire un tour en ville, proposa Sasuke.

- On en profitera pour faire les boutiques, dit tout content le brun aux cheveux longs.

- Galère, va falloir marcher, râla Shikamaru.

- Dommage pour toi, se moqua Sasuke.

Shikamaru grogna un bon coup mais ne protesta plus, peine perdu vu l'enthousiasme que faisait preuve Neji à la perspective de faire du shopping.

- Ca te vas, Gaara ? demanda tout de même ce dernier après s'être calmé, réalisant que le roux n'avait toujours pas donné son avis.

- Oui, ça me va, dit-il, priant pour que Sasuke tienne parole à propos de la voiture.

Il mangèrent vite fait et allèrent se préparer pour sortir. Gaara prit en premier la salle de bain pour se doucher mais ne la ferma pas à clef, n'en trouvant pas l'utilité. Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la douche sous de l'eau glacial. Il la rechauffa un petit peu mais la laissa assez froide pour violacer ses lèvres. Il se savonna rapidement faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher une certaine zone mais frotta plus longuement sur ce tatouage qu'il détestait plus que tout. Il sortit de la douche en revêtant une serviette autour de ses hanches.

Il se regarda rapidement dans le mirroir mais son reflet le fit vite sortir de la salle de bain. Il informa Sasuke que la salle d'eau était libre et fouilla dans son sac, à la recherche de vêtements corrects. Il opta pour un pantalon noir, style trellis mais tout de même cintré, et un tee-shirt noir à manches courtes moulant, avec des inscriptions en rouge dessus puis il mit ses bracelets autour de ses poignets. Il ne manquait plus que le passage qu'il détestait le plus mais qui était indispensable puisqu'il sortait en ville : le maquillage. Il était obligé de supporter son reflet et cela l'horripilait, il détestait tant son corps et l'image qu'il renvoyait.

Sasuke sortit de la salle de bain dans la même tenu que lui précédemment et s'arrêta pour l'observer lorsqu'il l'apercut.

- Quoi ? grogna Gaara, gêné d'être ainsi observé.

- Tu les feras toutes tomber dans cette tenu, fit remarquer Sasuke, ne faisant pas attention au ton employé par le roux.

- Penses à t'acheter des lunettes de correction en ville, tu en as vraiment besoin.

- Je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui en as besoin.

Gaara soupira et alla vers la salle de bain pour se maquiller. Il fit abstraction de son corps et dirigea son regard uniquement sur ses yeux. Une fois la corvée faite, il vérifia s'il avait bien réussit à masquer ses cernes mais comme d'habitude c'était une peine perdu, elles se voyaient toujours. Il soupira et retourna dans la chambre sans plus un regard sur le mirroir.

Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda Sasuke finir de se préparer. Celui-ci s'était habillé décontracté, avec un jean bleu au refflet blanc ainsi qu'une chemise blanche à manches courtes avec un dragon doré brodé dans son dos. Il avait laissé quelques boutons ouvert, assez pour admirer le début de son torse imperbe.

Après un regard entendu, ils descendirent au salon rejoindre leurs deux compagnons. Ils allèrent dans le garage et alors que Neji se dirigeait vers la limousine blanche de la veille, Sasuke le héla pour prendre une autre voiture.

- Neji! On peut prendre la mercedes cette fois-ci ?

- Pourquoi on sera mieux dans la limousine ? resta abasourdit Neji

- Je n'aime pas cette voiture, je préfère celle là, dit-il en pointant du doigt la mercedes grise.

- Comme tu voudras, on prend celle là alors, capitula le brun.

Neji alla prévenir le chauffeur et ils montèrent tous dans la voiture grise.

- Pourquoi tout d'un coup, tu veux aller dans cette voiture ? demanda t-il quand même curieux.

- Je viens de te le dire, je n'aime pas l'autre.

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose, insista Neji.

Sasuke soupira mais répondit tout de même :

- Elle est trop tape à l'oeil, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir toute la ville au cul juste pour une voiture.

- C'est bizarre parce qu'on a toujours fait comme ça.

- Ouai, bah là j'en ai marre. Ca te déranges tellement que tu me poses toutes ces questions? demanda Sasuke, irrité par l'insistance que faisait preuve Neji.

- Pas du tout, je voulais juste savoir, dit-il avec un regard indéchiffrable, passant de Sasuke à Gaara.

Ce dernier soupira intérieurement de soulagement, remerciant Sasuke du regard. Il ne pensait pas qu'il mentirait à Neji juste parce qu'il lui avait demandé et lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant mais aussi particulièrement gêné.

Ils arrivèrent en ville au bout de quelques minutes de trajet. La conversation fusait dans tous les sens : Sasuke n'arrêtant pas d'embêter Shikamaru, qui ne se laissait pas faire et Neji qui essayait de les séparer, le tout surveillé par le regard amusé de Gaara.

Ils descendirent dans la rue principale, bondé de monde, où toutes les boutiques, hormis le centre commercial, se trouvaient. Gaara voyait déjà la gente feminine tourner les têtes vers eux, enfin les trois autres. Ils se dirigèrent vers la première boutique de fringues sur leur gauche.

Gaara fit rapidement un tour. Ce n'était pas vraiment son style et puis les prix étaient exhorbitant. Par contre Neji semblait aux anges, prenant tous les vêtements qui lui plaisait et les refilant à une pauvre femme venu le conseiller. Gaara haussa un sourcils amusé de la situation, mais calcula rapidement le temps qu'il allait devoir rester, pour que le brun essaye toutes ses fringues.

Il chercha Sasuke du regard, espérant que celui- ci n'est pas autant de vêtements pour qu'il lui tienne compagnie. Il le trouva près de Neji, avec un regard blasé devant la pile de vêtements. Il s'avança vers eux et fut surpris que Sasuke n'est rien dans les mains.

- Tu ne prends rien ? demanda Sasuke lorsqu'il arriva.

- Non et toi ?

- Pas vraiment mon style.

- Pareil.

Ils se sourirent, quand Sasuke s'adressa à Neji :

- Bon, nous on ne va pas faire les poiraux à t'attendre. Shikamaru restera sur les coussins quand tu essayeras tout ça, donc ça ne devrait pas le déranger. Nous on continue, tu m'appelles pour qu'on se rejoignent quand t'as fini !

Sasuke attrapa le bras du roux, ne le laissant pas protester et ils eurent juste le temps d'entendre Neji leur répondre.

- Mh ok, à tout à l'heure. Shika, tu me suis j'vais essayer tout ça.

- Galère...

Il sortirent de la boutique et Gaara regarda Sasuke d'un drôle d'air.

- Quoi ? demanda Sasuke devant son regard étrange.

- Pourquoi ne pas être resté, on est venu ensemble, non ?

- Quoi, tu voulais rester ? On y aurait passé l'après midi. En plus Neji est fatiguant quand il est en plein shopping. Pire qu'une meuf.

- Tu as laissé Shikamaru avec lui.

- Oui mais lui, il va dormir pendant que Neji va essayer toutes ses fringues. Allez, je connais une boutique qui va te plaire, viens, le pressa t-il un peu plus sur le bras qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâcher.

Gaara le regarda méfiant mais se laissa diriger. Ils marchèrent un peu avant que Sasuke ne se fasse accoster par des jeunes filles.

- SASUUUUKE-KUN, tu fais du shopping ? demanda la première avec un sourire niais.

- Ca ne se voit pas, grogna t-il contrarié d'être dérangé.

- Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec nous, avec ton copain, minauda une deuxième en faisant un clin d'oeil à Gaara.

Gaara fut surpris qu'elle s'adresse à lui de cette façon mais resta impassible, pas comme son voisin.

- Non je n'en ai pas envie et il faut qu'on rejoignent les autres, répliqua t-il, énervé que Gaara se fasse draguer devant ses yeux par des poufs en chaleurs.

- Oh, Sasuke-kun, tu es méchant, pleurnicha la première, je voulais te montrer toutes les jolies tenues que j'ai acheté pour toi.

- Mais je n'en ai rien à faire, allez ailleurs bon sang, siffla t-il à deux doigts d'exploser.

- Mais ...

- Vous nous dérangez, la coupa Gaara d'une voix plate, on était venu à deux et on veut rester à deux, maintenant dégagez ! Le tout agrémenté d'un regard pesant, les jeunes filles baissèrent la tête et s'en allèrent les larmes au yeux.

Gaara entendit Sasuke soupirer de soulagement et attendit qu'il se calme.

- Merci.

- Je te devais bien ça.

- Tu peux rayer un service de ta liste alors, rigola t-il et enchaina, au fait qui est ce qui avait raison tout à l'heure ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu comment elle te draguait ?

Gaara grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible et recommença à marcher.

- Pourquoi, est ce que tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que tu es beau ?

- Parce que je ne le suis pas.

- Alors pourquoi te draguait-elle ?

- Elle avait mauvaise vu.

- Tu es désespérant, Gaara, soupira t-il théâtralement.

- Mh

- Arrête toi, la boutique est là, freina Sasuke en le retenant par le bras.

Gaara tourna la tête et reconnut qu'en effet, il avait plus de chance de trouver des vêtements à son goût dans cette boutique que la précédente. Ils rentrèrent dedans.

- J'adore ce magasin, il est bien, hein ? lui demanda Sasuke.

Gaara regarda autour de lui, il voyait pleins de fringues géniales. Il se retourna vers Sasuke avec un sourire sincère collé sur le visage.

- J'en étais sûr, se moqua gentiment le brun.

Ils se séparèrent et fouillèrent tous les recoins du magasin. Gaara était aux anges mais la réalité le rattrapa bien vite. Les habits coûtaient cher et il n'avait plus d'argent, l'ayant dépensé pour le cinéma et le fast food. C'est avec un goût amer dans la bouche qu'il regarda les vêtements. Un petit portique attira son attention, devant lui était exposé des bijoux et un retenait particulièrement son attention. C'était un collier avec comme pendantif un petit sablier de sables noirs, entouré d'ornements métalliques en forme de dragons, donnnant un effet gothique au bijou. Il le regarda avec envie mais se résolut à le laisser n'ayant pas d'argent pour le payer.

- Il est vraiment beau, le surprit une voix contre son oreille, qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille maintenant. Il se retourna pour faire face à Sasuke et répondit d'une voix amer en reposant le bijou sur le portique.

- En effet.

- Tu ne le prends pas, questionna surpris Sasuke.

- Je n'ai plus d'argent, ce n'est pas grave j'en trouverai d'autres une prochaine fois, dit-il impassible, même si ses yeux disaient le contraire.

- Je peux te l'ache...

- Non, le coupa t-il le ton sec, je ne veux pas de ton argent.

- Comme tu voudras, se résigna t-il avec une pointe de tristesse. On y va alors ?

- Mh

- Tu m'attends deux minutes, je voudrais demander à une femme quand la nouvelle collection arrive, je te rejoins dehors.

Gaara haussa les épaules et tourna les talons vers la sortie. Sasuke se précipita vers la caissière et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille et lui tendit de l'argent. Il ressortit l'air de rien et ils retournèrent à la boutique où Neji essayait encore ses vêtements. Ils regardèrent la jeune stagiaire désespérée et ils lui lancèrent un regard compatissant, enfin Sasuke.

- Neji tu reviendras une prochaine fois, prends déjà ce que tu veux acheter, lui ordonna Sasuke.

- Encore deux minutes, supplia le brun derrière le rideau.

- Non, ça suffit. Cela fait bientôt deux heures que tu es dans cette cabine.

Ils entendirent le brun grogner et quelques secondes plus tard, il sortit, les traits tirés de mécontentement.

- T'as vu tout ce que tu as déjà essayé. Tu ne vas pas faire la tête, non plus ?

- J'étais dans mon tripe, désolé.

- Ca va te coûter super cher tout ça, siffla Sasuke surpris devant la pile monumentale de vêtements.

Neji haussa les épaules et alla à la caisse payer ses affaires. Il appela son voiturier pourqu'il dépose le tout dans la voiture et ils sortirent dehors.

- Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

Sasuke regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était l'heure de goûter.

- On pourrait manger une glace, proposa t-il.

- Cool je commencais à avoir faim, s'exclama Shikamaru.

- Je connais un super bon glacier, annonça Neji, allez c'est partit pour le glacier.

Gaara soupira, il ne pouvait pas payer sa glace et ne voulait pas qu'on lui paye. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir plus d'argent, mais se résonna se disant qu'il ne voulait pas non plus être riche. Il les suivit alors silencieux jusqu'au glacier, les mains coincées dans les poches arrières de son pantalon pour éviter de les serrer en poings. Ils les regarda commander leur glace et alla discrètement s'assoir sur une table pour la réserver. Il vit Sasuke s'approcher de lui.

- Je te paye ta glace que tu le veuilles ou non ?

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Menteur, écoutes je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais ça me fais plaisir. Tu peux faire un effort juste pour une fois ?

- ...

- S'il te plait, le supplia t-il en s'accroupissant pour pouvoir planter son regard dans le sien.

- Je...Je peux pas, ne m'oblige pas.

Sasuke souffla et réfléchit rapidement.

- D'accord, et si j'en prend une pour deux, ça te vas ? tenta t-il.

- ... Comme tu veux, capitula le roux.

Sasuke sourit, heureux d'avoir trouvé la solution. Et se dirigea vers le comptoir où se faisait déjà servir les deux autres. Il commanda une glace à la vanille avec un coulis de caramel et de chocolat et revint avec deux cuillères.

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Gaara prit quelques cuillérées et reposa sa cuillère pour sortir deux pillules de sa sacoche, sentant la fatigue revenir. Il les avala à l'aide d'un verre d'eau et se calla plus confortablement sur la chaise. Les autres l'avaient observé à la dérobé, ne voulant pas le braquer.

- Vous pouvez manger, j'vais pas clamser sous vos yeux, plaisenta Gaara, qui n'avait pas loupé leur regard.

Ils rigolèrent gênés de s'être fait prendre ainsi et recommencèrent à manger leur glace. Ils discutèrent un moment avant de se décider à retourner dans la rue principale. Ils se promenèrent un peu dans les rues et se faisaient souvent accoster, au plus grand bonheur de Neji et au plus grand malheur des trois autres. C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent avec une quinzaines de filles, dont les deux de l'après midi, avec eux dans un parc.

* * *

Pas très contente des dialogues dans ce chapitre mais ça fait plusieurs fois que j'essaye de les modifier et ils restent toujours aussi médiocre. Tant pis, j'espère quand même que cela vous aura plu. A bientôt =)


	11. Chapter 9

Hola tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre.

**Titre :** Gardie de mon esprit

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Gaara

**Rating: **T

**Disclamer **: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Je fais juste mumuse avec eux.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Jene :** AAAh merci pour ton commentaire ! Vous êtes plusieurs a m'avoir dis que les dialogues étaient bon alors je vous crois et ça me rassure un peu ^^' Pour Itachi, pour l'instant il n'entre pas en scène mais j'ai une petite idée pour lui. Peut être qu'il interviendra mais ce sera pour dans longtemps. Du coup pour Sasuke s'est pas pour tout de suite le déballage de sa vie en même temps Gaara il est pas trop curieux et c'est le perso principal alors c'est pas du tout commode mais t'inquiète j'y réfléchis déjà et pour les autres je sais pas si je vais développer plus. Ce sont que des perso secondaires même s'ils sont bien présents ! Voilà j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira =)

**Mello12 :** Hé je progresse magnifique *.* En fait j'ai fait exprès de développer plus les sentiments de Sasuke que ceux de Gaara parce que comme tu peux le remarquer notre cher Gaara-chou est un ignorant des sentiments alors pour qu'il s'en rende compte ... misère j'ai pas encore fini de taper sur le clavier T.T Non Et puis dans les prochains chapitres sa va beaucoup plus bouger du coup sa m'arrange que Sasuke connaissent mieux ses sentiments que Gaara. De plus je narre beaucoup plus su côté de Gaara que Sasuke donc sa compense un peu mais bon je les ai pas encore mis ensemble et c'est pas près de se faire et oui je garde encore un peu le suspence. Pour le comportement de Neji et bien ce n'est même pas fait exprès parce que je ne connais personne du côté mâle qui est cette ... Attitude. Juste ma mère et ... arf ...c'est trop chiant de faire les boutique avec elle -_-' Voiliii voilooouuu Ah non j'ai oublié de dire que Shikamaru va avoir une place importante dans un des prochains chapitres, je l'ai jamais oublié mais j'attendais juste un bon moment pour vraiment le mettre en scène ^^ Bref après ce petit pavé je te souhaite une bonne lecture =)

**Momo-chan :** merci pour ta review et voilà la suite que t'attendez en espérant qu'elle te plaise ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Neji faisait la conversation avec les minettes tandis que Shikamaru avait entamé une sieste sous un arbre ainsi que Gaara et Sasuke un peu à l'écart du groupe. Malheureusement pour eux, ils entendaient encore le piaillage intensif et les gloussements de dindonnes des femelles en chaleurs.

- Franchement elles sont soûlantes, râla Sasuke.

- Ce sont des filles.

- Comment tu vas faire pour sortir avec elles si tu ne te sociabilises pas un minimum ? le questionna Sasuke dans un but précis.

- ... Je n'ai pas besoin d'elles pour vivre, répondit il vaguement.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

- Elles ne m'intéressent pas, chuchota t-il.

- Je vois, dit-il heureux d'avoir confirmé une des hypothèses de Neji.

Ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher d'eux et virent un petit groupe de filles venir à leur rencontre. Sasuke se redressa et lança un regard noir de reproches à Neji qui haussa les épaules d'impuissance tandis que Gaara resta allonger sur l'herbe, les bras repliés sous sa tête comme un oreiller, ses yeux hermétiquement clos.

- Dites les garçons, pourquoi ne pas nous rejoindre pour discuter un peu ? lança une fille qu'ils reconnurent comme celle de l'après midi.

- Non merci, on préfère rester au calme, répondit sèchement Sasuke. Pourquoi ne pas aller voir Shikamaru, il se fera un plaisir de vous répondre, ironisa t-il.

- Il est trop feignant, on l'aime bien mais il est désagréable quand on tente de l'aborder lors d'une sieste, expliqua une autre fille.

Sasuke grogna, sa blague d'emmerder un peu ce parresseux, tombant à l'eau.

- Sasuke-kun, ce jeune homme est votre nouvel ami ? demanda niaisement une troisième fille en parlant de Gaara.

- Oui, répondit en gloussant la première, je les ai vu tout à l'heure faire les boutiques.

- Ca vous direz pas de retourner voir Neji ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on ne veux pas vous voir !

- Bouh, Sasuke-kun est méchant depuis qu'il traine avec son ami, pleurnicha la première. Sasuke-kun devrait revoir ses fréquentations.

Gaara commença à avoir mal à la tête et son humeur frôlait désormais les zéro degrès. Une boule dans sa gorge se forma et il dut serrer fort les dents pour ne pas sortir des répliques affreusement méchantes et vulgaires à ses "charmantes" jeunes filles. Il savait que ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatés qu'elles en devanaient pratiquement noires sous ses paupières closes. Il chercha à réguler sa respiration qui était devenu un peu trop rapide à son goût, dû à son énervement. Il essaya d'attendre patiemment qu'elles retournent voir gentimment Neji mais au vu de son humeur écrasante, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la patience requise. Il resta dans cet état encore cinq bonnes minutes. Elles continuaient de parler sur lui, pensant surement qu'il dormait et Sasuke n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en débarrasser. Il craqua à l'entente d'une phrase en trop sur lui. Il inspira un bon coup et sa voix glacial mais forte claqua pour que Neji l'entende, n'attendant certainement pas à un refus.

- Neji, tu ne pourrais pas les rappeller vers toi pour qu'elles nous foutent la paix.

Sa réplique jeta un froid dans le groupe, même Shikamaru avait ouvert les yeux lorsqu'un frisson d'effrois parcourut son dos. Gaara n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux et sa respiration était lente comme s'il n'avait jamais parler et était endormis profondemment. Les jeunes filles se levèrent à toutes jambes et s'éloignèrent le plus loin possible des deux garçons, terrorisées. Neji essaya temps bien que mal de reprendre un ton enjoué pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante qui c'était installée. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'incident fut comme oublié malgré le fait que plus aucune d'entre elles n'osa s'approcher des deux garçons.

- Tu m'as rendu deux services aujourd'hui, lui chuchota Sasuke à l'oreille comme un remerciment.

- De rien, murmura t-il à son tour les yeux toujours fermés.

- Elles ont dû vraiment t'agacer pour que tu parles comme ça ! s'étonna Sasuke.

- Plus que tu ne le crois, avoua t-il.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas réussi à les dégager avant...

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ?

- Non, on est venu avec les autres, on ne va pas encore les abandonner.

- Comme tu veux, capitula-il, au fond de lui, déçu de la réponse du roux.

Et comme s'il avait capté ses pensées, Gaara retira un bras de dessous sa tête et l'enroula autour du sien pour le réconforter. Sasuke se tourna surpris vers son ami et rencontra deux orbes pâles qui le fixait. C'était le premier geste que Gaara lui donnait, pleinement conscient de ses actes. Il le regarda encore un peu choqué, ce qui fit rire discrètement le roux, avant de lui sourire sincèrement.

Sasuke se coucha sur le ventre et ils discutèrent en chuchotant pour ne pas que la horde de filles les entendent. Ils durent attendre longtemps avant qu'elles ne décident enfin à rentrer chez elles. C'est avec soulagement que Neji s'approcha d'eux :

- J'ai cru qu'elles n'allaient jamais me lâcher.

- C'est ça de vouloir jouer les dons juans, se moqua Sasuke.

- Ouai mais d'habitude, elles sont moins coriaces parce que je ne suis pas le seul à leur tenir compagnie, lui reprocha le brun aux cheveux longs.

- Mais elles me gavent en ce moment, je peux même plus leur parler sans m'énerver.

- On se demande bien pourquoi, ironisa Neji.

- Oh ta gueule, toi! grogna Sasuke.

- Hé hé hé, Shika lèves-toi, on y va !

- Galère j'ai pas réussi à fermer l'oeil à cause d'elles, râla l'ananas brun.

- C'est pas grave tu te rattraperas ce soir, le consola Sasuke.

- Elles nous ont tellement tenu la grappe qu'il est déjà l'heure de diner, constata Neji, si on allait au restaurant ?

Gaara fronça instantanément les sourcils. Il voulut protester mais se mordit la langue pour ne rien dire. Il regarda Sasuke suppliant et celui-ci prit au dépourvu ne put rien dire qu'ils se dirigeaient déjà vers un restaurent chinois de haute gastronommie.

- Je suis désolé, va falloir y aller, lui murmura t-il compatissant, si tu veux je te le paye et tu me rembourseras quand tu en auras les moyens.

- Vous n'arrivez jamais à faire une sortie sans acheter quoi que ce soit ?

- C'est très rare avec Neji, lui sourit-il tristement.

- Gosse de riches, soupira Gaara comme une constatation sans être pour autant méchant dans ses propos.

- Malheureusement. Allez on y va ...

Ils se dirigèrent vers le luxueux restaurant, et Gaara se demanda combien de temps il allait devoir travailler pour rembourser ne serait ce qu'un seul plat. La mort dans l'âme, il entra dans le restaurant. Ils furent accueilli comme des princes, et conduit à une table basse avec des coussins normalement chauffant pour l'hiver.

Ils s'assirent et regardèrent la carte des menus. Gaara faillit se prendre la tête dans ses mains à la vue des prix exhorbitants. Il sentit une main sous la table, se glisser dans la sienne. Il la serra fortement pour faire descendre la pression accumulée dans son corps, sans pour autant faire mal à son propriétaire. La main caressait doucement le dos de la sienne du pouce, dans l'inttention de l'apaiser, ce qui marcha. Il soupira discrètement, et choisit le menu le moins cher.

Le repas se passa dans le calme et Sasuke paya pour eux deux. Neji appela son chauffeur et lui dit trois mots murmurés, avant de monter dedans la mercedes.

- On va où ? soupçonna Sasuke.

- A la plage, j'ai vraiment trop aimé hier.

Gaara grogna et lança la voix sifflante :

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour me baigner.

- Oh que si mon cher et on emploira les grands moyens s'il le faut.

- Mais pourquoi vous me forcez ? C'est dingue, râla t-il.

- Parce que c'est plus marrant quand on est plusieurs dans l'eau.

- Juste pour ça ? J'y crois pas.

- Quoi, une fois que t'es dans l'eau, tu ne dis plus rien. C'est pas la mort non plus.

Gaara grogna mais ne dit plus rien. Ils arrivèrent à la plage de la veille et Neji et Shikamaru se déshabillèrent rapidement pour plonger dans l'eau salée. Quant à Gaara et Sasuke, ils firent de même sans se précipiter, savourant d'abord la texture chaude du sable. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à avoir les pieds dans l'eau. Gaara sentait ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le sable mouvant lorsque l'eau se retirait pour mieux revenir.

Il marcha jusqu'à avoir de l'eau sur son torse imperbe, d'une blancheur étonnante pour le temps qu'ils avaient passé au soleil aujourd'hui. Même Sasuke avait un peu bronzé. Ils rejoignirent les deux autres et jouèrent un peu dans l'eau. Au bout d'un moment ils se mirent à l'écart des deux autres, discutant de tout et de rien. Sasuke avait une question qu'il mourrait d'envie de poser au roux mais n'osait pas lui demander de peur qu'il se braque.

- Tu pourrais répondre à une question personnel ? tenta t-il tout de même.

- Ca dépend de ce que c'est.

- C'était qui Hidan pour toi ? la question était posé, il espérait juste que Gaara réponde ou qu'il garde le silence sans être vexé.

-... Je ne sais pas trop, un ami peut-être un frère, ou alors mon tyran, mon ennemi. Je ne sais pas, il était d'humeur changeante et je ne savais jamais comment me comporter avec lui.

- Comment pouvait-il être ton ami en étant ton ennemi ? demanda t-il ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire le roux.

- Il pouvait être très gentil comme extrêmement méchant avec n'importe qui mais surtout avec moi, c'est pour ça que je ne sais pas comment le définir, expliqua t-il en baissant la tête.

- Ce gars ne mérite pas d'être considéré comme un ami, cracha Sasuke dégoûté.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, lanca Gaara en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, le regard noir. Hidan m'a tout appris depuis que je l'ai rencontré c'était le seul qui prenait un petit peu soin de moi, malgré ce qu'il a fait je lui dois tout.

- Je pense qu'il a pris son dû quand il t'a poignardé. Et même s'il t'a tout appris comme tu le dis, il est mauvais regarde comment tu étais avant : renfermé, bagarreur, muet. Combien de temps cela fait-il que tu n'as plus ri ou même souri ?

- ...

- Réponds moi, combien de temps cela fait-il ?

- Depuis mes six ans je pense, avoua Gaara en detournant les yeux, sa colère descendant aussi vite qu'elle était monté.

- Et regarde cela ne fait même pas quelques mois que tu restes avec nous et on a réussi l'exploit de te faire rire, sourit tendrement Sasuke en se rapprochant de Gaara. Je ne veux pas te demander ce qu'il t'as fait parce que je sais que tu ne me répondras pas pour l'instant. Et je ne peux pas juger sans connaître ton histoire, mais du peu que j'en sais, c'est l'enfer que tu as vécu. J'aimerai juste que tu saches ce que ça fait d'être heureux parce que je n'ai toujours pas l'impression que tu l'ais ressenti.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tout le monde à le droit au bonheur.

- Non, pourquoi toi, tu fais tout ça pour moi ?

Sasuke se rapprocha un peu plus de Gaara jusqu'à ce que son corps touche le sien. Il planta son regard onyx dans les deux orbes pâles à présent écarquillés. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur visage. Sasuke posa une main sur la joue de Gaara et se rapprocha encore pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du roux, tout en ne détachant pas une seule seconde son regard du sien. Il se sépara de lui ne voulant pas le brusquer.

- Je ne crois pas être plus clair, dit-il, toujours avec ce petit sourire amoureux.

- J-je ... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, bafouilla Gaara.

- Alors ne dit rien. Je ne compte pas te harceler pour que tu ais les mêmes sentiments que moi, mais je trouvais ce moment parfait pour t'en faire part.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on commande. Tes yeux, je les aime beaucoup, ils sont fascinant.

- Mes yeux ? Tu as vraiment des goûts bizarres.

- Tu te trompes, je n'avais jamais vu des yeux aussi pâles.

- Ceux de Neji le sont.

- Oui mais lui à force de le voir tous les jours je n'y fais plus gaffe. Je préfère de loin les tiens.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le noir fait ressortir la couleur de tes iris.

- C'est pour masquer les cernes.

- N'empêche que ça fait beau.

- ...

- Puis ensuite il y a eu ton rire et ton sourire, tu devrais sourire plus souvent. Tu verrais à quel point ça te change.

- Arrête de me complimenter, c'est gênant !

Sasuke ria discrètement et se dirigea vers la plage, voyant que les lèvres du roux devenaient violette et que ses dents commencaient à claquer.

- Viens, avant de te geler sur place.

Il entendit un grognement dans son dos qui le fit ricaner. Il ralentit le pas de façon à ce que Gaara le rattrape. Ils rejoignirent Neji et Shikamaru sur la plage et Gaara fit bien attention à ne pas se mettre du sable de partout pour ne pas retourner dans l'eau, qu'il jugeait maintenant glacée.

Il avait froid et rien pour se sécher. Ses lèvres tiraient dangeureusement vers le bleu, son corps était parcourut de frissons violents et ils gardait les dents étroitement serrées pour ne pas se les peter lorsqu'elles claquaient. Voilà pourquoi il détestait autant l'eau, il ne pouvait jamais rester longtemps dedans sinon il risquait l'hypothermie même si celle-ci est chaude. Il se maudissait d'être aussi frileux. Il sentit soudain quelque chose attérir sur sa tête et il s'empressa de s'enmitouffler dedans lorsqu'il reconnut le tissus. Une fois sec, il remit rapidement ses habits pour se rechauffer. Il voyait parfaitement les trois autres se foutre de sa gueule mais les ignora royalement, ne voulant pas rentrer dans leur jeu. De plus, il était fatigué mais rien d'alarmant puisqu'il n'entendait rien dans sa tête, il se sentait juste vidé.

- Allez, on rigole, pouffa Neji. On voulait pas te vexer.

Le roux marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe que personne ne comprit.

- Oh merde, Sasuke vas le voir pour t'excuser.

- Oi, pourquoi moi ? s'indigna le brun. Toi aussi t'as rigolé.

- Ouai mais c'est ton mec.

- Ce n'est pas une raiso... QUOI ? hurla t-il abasourdit, réalisant ce que brun au cheveux venait de dire.

- Oi, hurles pas comme ça ! Vous ne sortez pas ensemble ?

- Quoi ? Mais non !

- Arrête, on vous a vu avec Shika.

- Ecoute, je t'en reparlerai plus tard, ok ?

- Avec plaisir, dit Neji avec un sourire sournois.

Sasuke lui lanca un regard noir et se dirigea vers Gaara qui faisait la tête. Il s'assit à côté de lui, et lui demanda pardon d'une voix où l'on sentait de la culpabilité.

- Excuses nous, on ne voulait vraiment pas te vexer.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais faire la tête pour si peu, se retourna Gaara pour lui faire face.

- Et bien...

- Sérieusement, je réfléchissais.

- Oh, et tu réfléchissais à quoi pour tirer cette tête.

- A ce que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure.

Sasuke se sentit rougir, sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Pourquoi Gaara pensait il à ce qu'il lui avait dit, serait-il possible qu'il ... Non impossible il se faisait des films. Il expira un bon coup.

- Et alors ?

Gaara appuya son corps sur celui de Sasuke et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ce dernier profita de la position pour placer son bras autour de la taille de Gaara et ainsi être mieux callé. Il commenca à légerement caresser le flanc gauche qui était à sa disposition et récolta un petit soupir de bien-être de la part de Gaara.

- Je me suis donné la migraine.

Sasuke sentit son coeur louper un battement, il essaya de se contrôler un minimum, sachant que le roux pouvait sentir son coeur de là où il était. Et c'est avec une voix mal assuré qu'il demanda :

- Tu en penses quoi, alors ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Gaara, je ne connais rien à tout ça, en relation humaine. En tout cas une chose est sûr, c'est que je te fais confiance et j'espère que je ne me suis pas tromper en te l'accordant.

Sasuke ne savait comment prendre cette petite déclaration, devait-il être déçu que Gaara ne réponde pas à ses sentiments ou bien heureux qu'il lui accorde sa confiance sachant pertinament que cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours ? Il savait que le roux n'allait pas lui tomber dans les bras de suite après sa déclaration mais cela faisait toujours un peu mal quand on répondait par une réponse vague comme la sienne, laissant planer le doute et ainsi faire naître un infime espoir dans le coeur du brun. Si la réponse s'avérait ensuite négative, Sasuke savait que la chute serait très dangeureuse et douloureuse. Malgré toutes ses pensées négatives, il y avait une petite lumière dans son esprit, Gaara ne l'avait pas rejetté ou du moins pas encore : la preuve, il était là, à côté de lui, et il lui accordait toujours sa confiance.

Il expira lentement son souffle pour se calmer et répondit à la personne dans ses bras qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

- Je vais essayer de me montrer digne de ta confiance, Gaara. Je ne veux pas te décevoir et tu sais pourquoi maintenant.

Il sentit un hochement de tête contre son épaule et un petit soupir de soulagement, surement dû à sa réponse positive. Il reprit ses petites caresses sur la hanche à sa porté en silence, appréciant la texture de la peau de la personne qu'il aimait. Il se sentait tout de même heureux que Gaara le laisse le toucher de cette façcon, alors qu'il connaissait ses sentiments à son égard sans être effrayé qu'il n'en veuille plus. La confiance, Gaara avait confiance en lui et n'avait donc pas peur qu'il lui fasse quelque chose qu'il ne désirait pas. Ou bien était-ce un petit test. Pour l'instant, ce petit moment lui suffisait, il l'appréciait même grandement, savourant chaque secondes chaque parcelles de peau qu'il pouvait toucher mais il pressentait que bientôt cela ne suffirait plus et qu'il en voudrait plus, toujours plus.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence, regardant les vagues s'écrasaient contre le sable s'avançant de plus en plus subtilement vers eux. Ils entendaient, pas loin d'eux, Shikamaru et Neji parler mais le bruit des vagues masquaient une partie de leur conversation, les laissant ainsi ignorant de son sujet.

Un coup de vent fit frissoner Gaara malgré la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Sasuke. Et puisqu'il était callé tout contre lui, ce dernier le sentit. C'est tout naturellement que l'Uchiha ressera sa prise autour de sa taille pour lui prodiguer un peu plus de sa chaleur. Mais le vent semblait s'être levé, malgré le fait qu'il faisait encore chaud à cette heure de la nuit, le jeune roux ne put s'empêcher de trembler de froid et à claquer des dents.

- Neji, lanca t-il n'y tenant plus, on se les pèlle ici, on peut partir ?

- Quoi, mais il fait au moins 20° ! s'exclama Neji. Bon, ok on y va, je ne voudrais pas que t'attrapes froid par ce temps, ironisa t-il en se dirigeant vers la mercedes.

Gaara ignora la moquerie et se dirigea lui aussi vers la voiture, talonné par Sasuke. Il s'assit comme à son habitude près de la vitre, callant sa tête contre elle. Il ferma les yeux dans l'intention de se reposer. Il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et il laissa un sourire discret s'afficher sur son visage. Mais il le perdit bien vite, car une petite voix, qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis un bout de temps, commença à siffler dans ses oreilles. Même la présence de Sasuke ne la bloquait plus, elle gagnait en force tandis que lui perdaient les siennes en ne dormant jamais. Il ne voulait pas dormir, alors il ouvrit péniblement les paupières dans l'espoir de rester éveiller de cette façon. Il ne pouvait pas prendre de vitamines puisqu'il n'en avait plus, les ayant avalés lors du goûter. Sa lèvres inférieure commença à trembler ainsi que ses mains. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux, une boule dans sa gorge se forma et sa conscience partit.

Sasuke parlait vivement avec Neji, ne voulant pas déranger Gaara. Plus il parlait plus il sentait un malaise s'installer en lui. Il tourna la tête vers son ami, désormais, et se figea. Il regarda son teint pâle, ses yeux vides, sa lèvre trembler et l'appela en le secouant.

- Gaara ? Gaara tu m'entends ?

Aucune réponse, il le secoua un peu plus fortement. Toujours pas de réponse, seule une larme solitaire coula d'un de ses yeux pâles, toujours vide. Il essaya de le ramener par un contacte, mais rien. Le roux avait quelques petits spasmes irréguliers, les yeux résolument fixés sur le paysage extérieur. Sasuke remarqua que sa main était serré étroitement dans celle de Gaara, toujours un peu plus fortement. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il regarda Neji, cherchant un peu d'aide mais celui-ci ne semblait pas quoi faire non plus.

- Il faudrait peut-être demander à Temari quoi faire ? proposa le brun aux long cheveux.

- Bonne idée.

Il attrapa le portable de Gaara dans une de ses poches et chercha le numéro de sa soeur. Quand il trouva, il s'empressa de l'appeler en le mattant sur haut-parleur. Elle décrocha au bout de quelques sonneries, la voix fatigué:

_- Allô ?_

- Allô Temari ? C'est Sasuke, on a un problème!

-_ Qu'est ce qui se passe _? S'alarma t-elle soudain réveillée.

- Gaara, il ne réagit plus. On a plus de pillule et il nous reste encore un quart d'heure de route, paniqua t-il.

- _Putain, _jura t-elle avec toute sa délicatesse, _il ne réagit vraiment plus du tout ?_

- Non.

- _Il a les yeux vitreux, des spasmes et tout le bordel ?_

- Oui.

- _D'accord, alors écoutes moi bien. Vous ne le perturbez plus et ne le touchez plus, non plus. On ne peut rien faire quand il est comme ça. Quand, tu arriveras chez Neji soit le seul à le porter, il n'est pas lourd. Tu le coucheras mais ne lui donnes surtout pas les vitamines, ok ?_

- Je ... D'accord mais pourquoi ne pas les lui donner ?

-_ Parce que son système nerveux s'est arrêté de fonctionner, si tu lui donnes les vitamines ça peut avoir de mauvais effets sur lui. Attends qu'il se réveille et calme-le. Tu ne dois pas avoir de geste brusque mais reste ferme quand tu le bloques. Rappels toi comment j'ai fait à l'hôpital parce qu'il sera peut-être un peu plus perturbé. Si tu n'y arrives pas, rappelle moi sinon ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai confiance en vous._

- Merci, Temari. Tu peux compter sur nous.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le docteur nous a dit un jour qu'il pouvait certainement nous entendre quand il est dans cet état. Essayaient de ne pas stresser pour ne pas l'angoisser d'avantage, reprennez votre conversation, faites comme s'il n'existait pas._

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ?

_- Non je suis sérieuse, détendez-vous. Je sais que c'est dur mais plus il se sent angoissé, plus il reste longtemps comme ça._

- D'accord on va essayer alors !

_- Merci, bon courage les garçons._

- Merci beaucoup.

Il raccrocha et expira longuement pour faire baisser l'angoisse qui le prenait au ventre. Il regarda Neji désespéré. Celui-ci réengagea la conversation essayant d'appliquer les conseils de la blonde. Sasuke y participa avec difficulté et réussit à se détendre un petit peu. Sa main reçut moins de pression et le corps à côté du sien cessa ses spasmes, seul quelques tremblements persistaient. Automatiquement, il caressa de son pouce le dos de la main du roux, geste aux effets rassurant. Les yeux pâles se perdirent derrière les paupières maquillaient de noir. Sasuke lança un regard soulagé à Neji et ils continuèrent leur conversation plus à l'aise.

Le trajet se déroula lentement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Sasuke prit Gaara sur son dos pour avoir plus de liberté de mouvements et l'emmena dans la chambre après un au revoir aux deux autres garçons. Il le coucha sur le lit et s'installa à ses côtés, entourant sa taille d'un geste à la fois possessif et protecteur. Car cet aspest vulnérable du roux, insitait Sasuke à le protéger comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée en porcelaine. Il le veillerai toute la nuit s'il le fallait, mais il serait là pour son réveil, pour le protéger et le rassurer.

* * *

Voillllàààààà ! Sasuke s'est enfin déclaré mais s'est recut un jolie rateau ... Mais Gaara t'as eu raison faut garder le suspence jusqu'à la dernière seconde hé hé hé hé . Gosh partez pas j'vous jure qu'il ira bien ... ou pas ( sourire sadique )


	12. Chapter 10

Hola tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre qui est pleins de révélations.

Pfffiou c'est un chapitre qui a eu du mal à être sorti de mon cerveau XD Je suis dans ma période guimauve et punaise celui là il est pas du tout comme ça et malheureusement les autres avenir aussi. Donc conclusion faut que je me concentre deux fois plus qu'avant et autant dire que les vacances n'aident pas trop, hein ? XD Bref je pense que les parutions de chapitres risque de diminuer encore et j'en suis désolé, vraiment !

**Titre :** Gardien de mon esprit

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Gaara

**Rating: ** Je vais mettre cette fiction en rating "M" puisque ça va devenir beaucoup plus sérieux qu'avant !

**Disclamer **: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Je fais juste mumuse avec eux.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Jene : **Je suis touchée par ton commentaire et tellement ravie de l'honneur que tu me fais en me laissant des reviews à chaque chapitre ! Pour la question du tatouage tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre, ça y'est j'ai décidé de le révéler, hé hé hé ! Au départ je dois avouer que je l'avais sur la hanche et j'avais révélé son endroit pendant qu'il prenait sa douche après son footing dans le parc mais après reflexion ça ne collait pas à ce que je voulais et je trouvais ça trop tôt ^^ Pour les questions poses-en autant que tu veux, ça me prouve que tu t'intéresses à mon histoire et que tu es curieuse, j'trouve ça cool et en plus je serai ravi de te répondre :) Et enfin pour les chapitres je sais pas trop, depuis quelques temps j'ai pleins de scénario dans ma tête alors qu'au départ je pensais faire pas plus de 5/6 chapitres. Mais je pense faire une vingtaine de chapitres, enfin si j'ai pas d'autres idées en cours de route, on sait jamais XD ! Allez je te laisse lire la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise autant que les autres =)

**Mello12:** Haaa merci pour ta review :D tu sais que normalement je devais les mettre ensemble dans le chapitre 9 ? J'avais déjà tout écrit et c'étais près à être publié avant que je me dise " NAN, c'est trop facile ! XD " du coup j'ai enlevé et recommencé, hé hé hé même si j'ai gardé la scène du baiser dans mes brouillons ( Oui je m'y suis attaché a force de la relire pour savoir si elle était bonne, d'ailleurs ça m'a fendu le coeur de ne pas la publier T_T ) En plus ça ne colllait pas au scénario suivant, bref j'ai enlevé. Ensuite Shikamaru prendra de l'importance au chapitre douze si le onze ne prend pas trop de place, ouai parce que le dix et onze c'est pleins de révélations d'où le rating qui a changé ^^ Voilà je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que tu l'apprécies :)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Il sombrait de plus en plus profondément dans sa conscience. Il entendait tout mais ne pouvait répondre. Il sentait leur corps transpirer d'angoisse, augmentant par la même occasion la sienne. Mais d'un autre côté, son esprit n'arrivait pas à entrer toutes les données nécessaires pour qu'il comprenne leur angoisse. Il sentait des présences familières mais ne savait plus qui c'étaient. Ils les entendait parler mais son cerveau ne comprenait pas. Il sentait qu'on le touchait mais son corps ne réagissait pas. A la place des images dansaient dans sa tête, des souvenirs. Un par un, ils défilaient rapidement ne lui laissant pas le temps de les regarder vraiment. Ils montraient juste combien sa vie était misérable. Il sentit une partie de son corps lui piquer et un liquide y couler. Où ? Il ne savait pas. Il sentait juste le liquide tracer son chemin sur son corps qui ne fonctionnait plus.

Ses souvenirs repassaient sans cesse comme des éclairs, disparaissant aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparu. Alors que tout défilaient rapidement, une image s'arrêta, puis une autre, encore une autre, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à venir s'emboîter les unes aux autres comme un petit film muet. Les voix extérieures se tarrirent jusqu'à devenir que de petits murmures et d'autres voix se supperposèrent aux images créant un film à part entière. Un film d'horreur. Un film qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas revoir mais les images et les voix s'imposaient d'elles-mêmes le forçant à regarder et entendre encore et encore. Alors il vit et entendit :

_Flash back__:_

Il marchait dans la rue, venant tout juste d'acheter le dernier album d'un de ses groupes de musique préférés comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Sa tutrice ne trouvant pas l'intérêt de lui faire un cadeau, il avait décidé qu'il se le ferait lui-même. Il lui avait racquetté assez d'argent pour se le payer mais pas assez pour qu'elle ne le remarque. Elle était riche, il en profitait. Mais son enchantement pour l'argent qu'elle possédait s'était vite envolé depuis une semaine, depuis cette fameuse punition. Il en avait encore des séquelles douloureuses dans le dos. Il se dégoûtait même de lui en avoir prit aujourd'hui pour ce cd. Mais c'était son treizième anniversaires. Il avait fait une exception, la dernière. Après cela plus jamais il ne lui prendrait d'argent, ni a quelqu'un d'autre de riche. Il exécrait les riches plus que tout, ces êtres arrogants, hautains et égoïtes.

Il tourna à une intersection. Pour rejoindre les résidences des personnes plus que aisées, il devait d'abord passer par celui des pauvres. Pourquoi avoir construit le quartier riche à côté de celui des pauvres ? Tout simplement pour montrer leur différence sociale, montrant ainsi leur supériorité. Quand il entendait Madame dire des conneries pareil, il avait envie de lui gerber dessus, juste pour lui montrer ce que cela faisait de ce sentir sale, de sentir mauvais quand on a pas assez d'argent pour prendre ne serait-ce qu'une petite douche.

Cela faisait une minute qu'il marchait dans des quartiers mal léchés, les yeux rivés sur la pochette de l'album, impatient de l'écouter. Il tourna à droite dans une petite ruelle sombre où il aperçut un jeune homme blond faire du feu dans un bidon d'essence avec, pour remuer le bois, une barre en fer dans les mains. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'être un SDF. Il regarda mieux les alentours et vit qu'il s'était trompé de rue. Il allait pour se retourner lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui des éclats de voix :

- Hey les gars, regardez moi se qu'on vient de trouver ! L'orphelin de la baronne Yachuko, s'exclama un gars brun.

Son corps se raidit à l'entente du nom de sa tutrice. Si un jour elle apprenait que quelqu'un l'avait appelé par son nom, il allait se faire démolir. Il regarda le jeune homme devant lui, le suppliant des yeux pour qu'il l'aide et ainsi ne pas s'attirer des ennuis mais celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout préoccupé de son sort, se concentrant plutôt sur les braises dans son bidon. Résigné, Gaara se retourna lentement pour faire face à ses opposants, changeant son regard suppliant en un regard noir et rangea son cd dans sa sacoche par sécurité. Il les fixa un moment avant de répondre calmement :

- En sa présence, il serait mieux pour vous de l'appeler Madame, leur conseilla t-il pas le moins du monde impressionné par leur carrure.

- Oi, le gosse, tu fermes ta gueule quand on te parle, pigé ? le menaca un autre.

- Si vous ne voulez vraiment pas que je parle, ne posez plus de question, les provoqua Gaara.

- Alors toi, siffla un troisième -roux- en s'avançant vers lui avant de lui ordonner, allez vide tes poches, on a pas que ça à faire.

- Non.

- Pardon j'ai mal compris là, dit le roux en se rapprochant encore plus de lui, croyant à une plaisenterie.

- J'ai dit que je ne vous donnerai pas mon argent, annonça la voix froide de Gaara.

Un fou rire retentit dans l'allée sombre de la part des délinquants.

- Hey gamin, l'appela le premier augmentant le fou rire des autres, je crois que tu n'as pas compris ta position. Tu n'as pas le choix, tu nous le donnes et si on est gentil tu n'auras pas de bobos graves.

- Je pense que c'est vous qui n'avez pas encore compris, dit-il agacé par ces gars stupides, je ne donne pas d'argent au moins que rien et vous vous êtes que de petites merdes sans valeurs.

Le silence s'abattit après cette réplique acerbe du plus jeune. Une tension palpable se fit ressentir mais Gaara ne se sentit pas toucher par l'aura écrasante des autres. Le premier fit un petit signe à ses larbins et tous se reculèrent pour le laisser corriger le mioche qu'ils avaient devant eux.

Il se rapprocha rapidement de Gaara et replaça ses bagues pointues, près à lui porter un coup. Il leva le poings vers le visage encore juvénil du roux et frappa. Gaara ne bougea pas, encaissant le coup, sa tête tournée sous la puissance du coup. Il avait la lèvre défoncée et un hématome allait bientôt faire son apparition d'ici quelques minutes. Le brun releva son poing pour encore le frapper seulement, il croisa le regard pâle de sa victime, qui avait légèrement relevé les yeux sans pour autant tourner son visage. Son poing se suspendit dans les airs. Ce regard était effrayant, même pour lui. Comment un gosse pouvait il avoir un tel regard ?

Soudain le corps de Gaara bougea. Il attrapa fermement les cheveux bruns de son agresseur et les tira vers son genoux plié. Il lui asséna un puissant coup dans le nez et relâcha les cheveux dans sa main pour que le corps tombe à terre. Le brun hurla de douleur, il avait le nez fraccassé et il pissait le sang. La douleur était telle qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger ni respirer. Il cherchait de l'air par la bouche puisque son nez était inutilisable, mais tous ses muscles étaient crispés de douleur, empêchant ses poumons de fonctionner.

Gaara le regardait agoniser sur le sol, ses yeux n'exprimant aucune émotion lorsque qu'il vit les autres membres de la bande l'encercler et bouger autour de lui pour le destabiliser. Ils avaient formé un cercle de six personnes et tournaient tout autour de lui. Il était acculé et ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir, ce qui ralentissait considérablement ses mouvements. Un des gars sur sa droite s'approcha, suivit du gars roux qui lui avait mal parlé.

- Je te trouve vraiment prétentieux pour un petit merdeux dont les parents l'ont abandonné, critiqua ce dernier. Tu sais au moins à qui tu parles ?

Gaara ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Ses parents étaient morts dans un crash en avion, point à la ligne. Pas la peine d'étaller sa vie aux autres, surtout eux.

- Répond moi, gamin ? commença à s'énerver le roux.

- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas que je parle ? fit-il d'une voix faussement enfantine contrairement à ses yeux.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, connard, claqua la voix du rouquin. Tu es en face de l'Akatsuki, le plus dangeureux gang de la ville. Tu devrais apprendre à fermer ta gueule quand tu es en face nous et obéir, compris ?

- ...

- REPOND, hurla t-il excédé par l'arrogance que faisait preuve Gaara.

- ...

- Ce gosse, j'vais m'le faire.

Il s'approcha dangeureusement de lui et fit signe à deux autres de le tenir fermement. Gaara se laissa faire, sa blessure au dos venant de se réouvrir. Il vit le roux s'armer de poings en fer et le frapper dans le ventre. Il retint du mieux qu'il put ses gémissements de douleur, il ne voulait pas leur faire ce plaisir.

- Qui c'est le moins que rien maintenant, hein ? ricana sournoisement le roux à son oreille, arrêtant de le frapper pour l'instant.

Gaara reprit son souffle, ferma les yeux et calla son esprit sur la douleur dans son ventre et son dos. Il se concentra, pensant que la douleur était minime et essaya de puiser dans les dernières forces qu'il lui restaient. Sa respiration se fit plus lente, il se redressa les yeux toujours fermés et d'un coup sec, il se libéra des poignes de fer de ses agresseurs. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et ce n'était pas des yeux d'ordinaires pâles, que l'Akatsuki vit, mais des pupilles tellements dilatés qu'elles masquaient les iris de son propriétaire. Le regard était le même qu'il avait donné au misérable qui gisait maintenant à terre. Il les regarda tour à tour dans les yeux et s'arrêta plus longuement sur le roux. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas démonter et replaça ses barres de fers sur ses poings.

- Oh tu veux jouer à ça, et bien que la partie commence, souffla t-il avec un sourire sombre.

Ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, attendant le premier geste qui marquerait le début du combat. Les autres les observaient, tendu, près à intervenir si leur chef provisoire était dans une position de faiblesse.

Gaara se tenait droit et ne bougeait pas d'un poil, de peur qu'un mouvement trop brusque rouvre encore plus grandement sa plaie. Cependant, toute son attention était focalisée sur l'homme en face de lui, sondant le moindre mouvement, le moindre regard qu'il adressait à ses coéquipiers, la moindre faille qu'il pouvait laisser sans faire attention. Il la trouva. Le roux n'avait aucune garde convainquante, le flanc droit aussi découvert que lui lorsqu'il se douchait. Il esquissa un discret sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu lorsqu'il porta son attention aux autres personnes présentes. Il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas agir librement sur le roux tant que les autres ne seraient pas exterminés. Il réprima une grimace. Le combat risquait d'être assez inégale et dur pour lui. Il essaya de monter intérieurement un plan pour s'en sortir, tâche pas si simple à faire lorsqu'on devait garder une attention permanente en cas d'attaque.

Il était entrain de réfléchir à une solution lorsqu'il détecta un mouvement dans son dos. Il tourna légèrement la tête et se décala brusquement sur la gauche, évitant ainsi un coup qui visait sa nuque. Une autre présence bougea immédiatement sur sa gauche. Il s'accroupit pour éviter le coup et fit un croche-patte pour renverser son ennemi. Seulement le soudain mouvement lui administra une fugace, mais vive, douleur dans le dos qu'il en glapit. La douleur lui fit perdre un peu de concentration et il évita de justesse un nouveau coup de la part du premier agresseur, parant précipitament un deuxième coup aux jambes du second à terre.

Il fallait qu'il en finissent avec eux et rapidement avant qu'un troisième ne se mêle au combat. Ayant assez de tergiverser, il empoigna le premier agresseur au bras et sauta sur son dos, lui craquant l'épaule au passage. Un mouvement dans son dos l'obligea à descendre de celui de son ennemi et ne voulant pas le laisser en bon état, il le poussa de sorte que sa tête racle le sol sur plusieurs mètres, son effort lui arrachant une autre douleur dans son dos. Cependant il n'y prêta aucune attention et se retourna pour voir foncer sur lui deux gars baraqués ainsi que le deuxième des deux premiers agresseurs sur sa droite.

Cela faisait trois contre un, plus celui qui n'avait toujours pas bouger sur sa gauche et le roux qui était à plus de cinq mètre derrière lui. Il recula par réflexe de protection lorsque ses trois assaillants arrivèrent sur lui et buta contre un torse. Il osa un regard en l'air et découvrit le visage méprisant du roux, qui entoura immédiatement sa taille de ses bras avant de pratiquement l'étouffer avec pour ne plus qu'il bouge.

Gaara sentit son dos le brûler atrocement à cause du frottement de ses vêtements sur la blessure, plus la compression de son corps contre celui du roux. Il essaya de se débattre mais cela ne fit qu'agrandir la douleur dans son dos. Il sentit les dernières forces qu'il avait s'évaporer et n'offrit plus aucune résistance au roux, se laissant totalement tomber contre lui.

Le jeune délinquant avait le visage de quelqu'un de satisfait, et il l'était. Il avait réussi à faire taire ce petit insolant et maintenant la suite du plan pouvait se dérouler tranquilement. Il allongea le jeune homme épuisé au sol et lorsqu'il se décolla de lui, il remarqua que son tee-shirt blanc avait une énorme tâche de sang dessus. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué, et observa le garçon devant lui. Il le retourna légèrement sur le flanc, arrachant un petit gémissement de douleur au plus jeune et souleva le polo noir, dévoilant l'immense blessure réouverte. Il dut retenir un hoquet de surprise à cette vue et reposa le corps du roux sur le dos.

- Hidan, appela t-il assez fortement en se relevant, on en a fini avec le gosse mais y'a comme un problème.

Il regardait fixement le mystèrieux blond au fond de la ruelle sombre, qui n'avait même pas tourné la tête pendant la bagarre, préférant entretenir les flammes dans son bidon d'essence.

- Lequel ? demanda ledit Hidan, sans quitter des yeux les flammes qui dansaient devant son visage.

- Il était blessé avant qu'on ne l'attaque, il a le dos en sang.

- Et alors, on continue le plan, rétorqua ledit Hidan, je ne veux pas avoir le chef sur le dos. Tenez-le bien fermement, je ne veux pas non plus qu'il s'échappe, ordonna t-il.

- Bien, se soumit le roux.

Il attrapa Gaara, à moitié conscient, par la taille et le plaqua sans vergogne contre le mur, le ramenant un peu sur Terre à cause de la douleur. Il ordonna qu'on lui tienne les pieds et les mains afin qu'il soit immobilisé de tous mouvements et attendit que le blond platine vienne finir la tâche qu'on leur avait imposé.

Gaara avait l'impression que son corps allait imploser sous la douleur. Il ne rendit même pas compte qu'on lui plaquait les bras contre le mur et que ses cuisses étaient fermement écartées par ses ennemis, le maintenant dans une posture indécente. Il ne vit pas non plus le blond arriver sur lui avec une expression malsaine sur le visage.

Hidan s'accroupit devant le jeune adolescent et examina minuscieusement son corps du regard. Il pouvait y voir les abdos naissant sous le polo noir cintré ainsi que ses jambes finement musclées. Il jubilait intérieurement face à toutes ses pensées peu catholiques qu'il avait envers le jeune garçon. Il avait bien fait de se plaindre à son boss pour son ennuie mortel au sein de l'Akatsuki, même ses partenaires de baises ne le distrayaient plus assez pour tromper son ennuie. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il s'était arrangé avec la darronne du gosse pour qu'elle le laisse entre les mains du gang. Finalement il s'en foutait complètement puisqu'il avait sous les yeux une gourmandise plus qu'exquise et il était impatient de la goûter. Il se doutait bien qu'il était encore vierge et cela augmentait encore plus son exitation qui rendait son pantalon un peu trop serré à son goût.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus du garçon, de sorte que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et continua son inspection. Le jeune avait les yeux mi-clos et le regard dans le vide, le blond pouvait à peine discerner la couleur de ses iris mais il put tout de même constater qu'elles étaient plus que pâles. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le nez fin de sa victime et apprécia grandement la couleur laiteuse de la peau. Puis il inspecta se qui le tentait depuis le début, les lèvres du jeune étaient entrouvertes laissant échapper son souffle à travers elles. Elles étaient fendues sur le coin inférieur gauche, auréolées par un début d'hématome au même endroit. A ce constat, le blond fronça immédiatement les sourcils et c'est d'une voix sifflante qu'il parla à son larbin roux sans pour autant l$acher la blessure des yeux :

- Je croyais avoir dit aucun coup sur le visage.

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Pete, se défendit-il le roux.

- Où est-il que je lui refasse le portrait ? gronda Hidan.

- Il est là-bas, pointa t-il du doigt le corps inconscient du brun, malheureusement tu ne pourras pas lui faire plus que ce gamin a fait. Il lui a complètement péter le nez.

Hidan gronda encore une fois, pas du tout ravis qu'un de ses ordres aient été désobéi. Alors si en plus il ne pouvait même pas corriger l'importint qui a osé faire le rebelle, il allait être de mauvais poils jusqu'à se qu'il puisse enfin lui défoncer sa gueule. La seule chose qui le retenait d'aller finir le brun au sol, était que justement il venait de se faire matter le cul par un gosse et pas n'importe lequel, son jouet attitré.

Il passa sa main sous le menton de Gaara et le lui releva afin que ses yeux croisent ceux vides de son jouet. Il grogna d'insatisfaction, il voulait voir ses yeux pâles avoir peur de lui. Il voulait voir de la résignation dans ses yeux. Il voulait le voir soumis à lui. Il voulait juste tout simplement voir une étincelle dans ses yeux mornes et le seul moyen à bord qu'il connaissait était la douleur. Il pressa ses doigts sur le coin de la lèvre qui devenait violacée et fixa les yeux pâles s'animer sous la douleur ainsi que le corps qui se tortillait pour essayer de la faire passer.

Par inadvertance, Gaara frotta son bassin contre le sien, faisant ainsi gonffler encore plus son excitation. Hidan essaya de se contenir mais le regard implorant de Gaara lui fit perdre la raison. Il ordonna à ses sbires d'enlever les vêtements du roux, se qu'ils firent en les arrachant avec violence.

Gaara voulut crier sous la douleur, seulement le son n'eut pas le temps de sortir de sa bouche que celle-ci se fit haper avec bestialité par Hidan. Celui-ci lui mordait la lèvre jusqu'à refaire saigner sa petite blessure et en créant d'autres par la même occasion. Il manquait d'air et il ne pouvait même pas repousser le blond puisque ses bras étaient fermement tenus contre le mur, il suffoquait. Lorsque le blond jugea qu'il avait assez meurtri sa bouche, il le laissa enfin respirer.

Gaara prit une grosse goulée d'air, remplissant avec délice ses poumons mals menés. Il avait mal, à la limite de l'insupportable. Son dos, il sentait le sang couler à flot de la plaie, s'écrasait sur le sol en traçant toutes les courbes de son corps. Il sentait le goudron égratiner sa peau à cause de l'homme au dessus de lui, qui ondulait brutalement son bassin contre le sien, faisant durement rapper ses fesses sur le sol. Ca faisait tellement mal le tout accumulé, son visage, son ventre, son dos, ses fesses. Tout lui faisait mal, ses bras et ses cuisses écartés lui administraient des crampes à force d'être écartées comme du chewingum. De plus tout le sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure lui donnait des vertiges et le laissaient déboussolé aux mains de son bourreau.

Hidan voulait le marquer comme sa propriété et pour cela il avait une bonne astuce. Le problème était qu'ils se trouvaient dans une rue et que les futurs hurlements du roux se perdraient en échos, alertant par la même occasion la sécurité civil. Oh et puis un peu d'adrénaline à tout ça pigmenterai un peu plus la mission, tant pis pour la police, il improviserait le moment venu. De plus il devait ramener Gaara inconscient au QG alors un peu plus ou un peu moins de douleur pour lui ne lui fera rien. Oui ! C'était une bonne idée, sourit le blond platine d'une manière malsaine, il allait le marquer, personne ne le touchera, il sera à lui et rien qu'à lui. Possessif ? Pas du tout, juste quand ses jouets devenaient précieux et Gaara avait ce quelque chose que Hidan voulait.

- Allez me chercher la barre de fer dans le bidon, ordonna t-il sans se retourner. Et plus vite que ça !

Oh qu'il aurait aimé le prendre sauvagement dans cette ruelle, le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplit d'arrêter, malheureusement il n'avait plus guère le temps et il avait peur que le gosse ne tienne pas le coup sous ses coups brutaux. Il était en tellement mauvais état qu'Hidan ne savait pas si Gaara allait avoir des séquelles dû à sa trop grande perte de sang.

La barre de fer lui fut présenté. Il la prit sans un merci pour la personne et regarda le corps nu sous lui. Gaara avait arrêté de gigoter et il semblait, au blond, que sa tête se faisait lourde puisqu'il n'arrivait plus à la redresser. Hidan entendait juste sa respiration saccadée ainsi que quelques gémissements de douleur ressemblant plus à des gargouillements au fond de la gorge. Il soupira d'ennuie et redressa le menton du plus jeune avec sa main de libre. Il lui mit la barre de fer sous les yeux pour lui montrer son bout.

- Qu'est c'que tu lis, gamin ?

Gaara voyait flou, il n'arrivait même pas à distinguer la barre de fer de son bourreau, seule la chaleur près de son visage lui appris que celle ci se trouvait trop près, beaucoup trop près de lui. Il tourna imperceptilement son visage de droite à gauche pour répondre à la question, sa tête étant trop lourde pour des mouvements plus amples. De plus la chaleur près de son visage lui dictait de ne pas bouger pour ne pas qu'il se brûle.

- Mh, c'est con pour toi, gamin. Tu n'vas pas savoir s'qui va être écrit sur ta peau alors, sourit sournoisement Hidan. Quand t'seras marqué cela voudra dire que tu m'appartiendras. Cool, non ?

Il ne comprit pas de suite ce que voulait dire son agresseur, son esprit était tellement obnibulé par sa douleur qu'il devait faire un énorme effort pour rester à la fois conscient et attentif au blond.

- Bon allez, assez bavardé. Ecartez lui bien les jambes et tenez l'bien. Il risque d'gesticuler un peu, ordonna t-il aux autres.

Le blond platine s'enleva du bassin de Gaara et se plaça entre ses cuisses pour une meilleure vue. Il apprécia d'ailleurs grandement ce qu'il vit puis avec un sourire vicieux, il reporta son attention sur la barre de fer qu'il tenait encore entre ses mains. Celle ci était fumante et sur son bout on pouvait y lire le kanji " Amour " rougit par la chaleur écrasante des flammes. Il approcha doucement le bout de fer vers le jeune garçon, qui ne comprenait toujours pas la situation, comme pour faire durer le suspence avant le plaisir.

Le morceau de fer brûlant toucha la peau laiteuse de Gaara, s'écrasant avec force pour bien imprimer le motif sur son aine gauche.

Un cri déchirant, rempli de souffrance, raisonna en échos dans la petite ruelle sombre avant de brusquement se taire, la laissant dans un silence de mort.

* * *

Voiliii voilou, le secret du tatouage, qui n'en ai pas vraiment un, est dévoilé au grand jour ! Alors déçu ? Satisfait ? Bof ? Un petit mot pour me le dire , si' vous plaiiit !


End file.
